Fishing for Mr Right
by InOneEfficientGulp
Summary: Mara-chan is a promiscuous girl. But what happens when she falls in the hands of a certain Uchiha? AU (I'm updating it a bit - needs some tidying up no?)
1. Note

Hello, this is just a small note from your dearest author – me.

Thank you for choosing this um, story (?) to read. I am truly honoured. I would like to advise you all that as my description skills are very evidently _descriptive_; one might not really know what one is going in for (even I don't know what I'm going in for to be quite honest but let's imagine I didn't write that).

This fiction started out as a _crack!fic_ and quite frankly it spiralled out of control because Mara-chan has weeded her way into my heart and made it her home. After 25 chapters I really want to see this story through, even if it took me about 3 years to get back to it (it's like a love/hate relationship). Also I want to give Itachi the happy ending he so deserves. Thus I decided to thwart a few facts around, add a bit of spice into his life and shake the whole foundations the Uchihas stand for. This shall only happen until I finish this fiction; I do not think that this much power in my hands is something that should happen very often as and I quote the wonderfully _dead_ Uncle Ben once said to his nephew, "With great power, comes greater responsibility".

I have been spending months thinking about how this story should end (oh dear god it **_will_** end) and have concluded how in a specific week in august when a heat wave surrounded me and temperatures rocketed to about 37 degrees celcius. I would also like to add that I was sick that week and had a touch of fever. This has been quite a learning experience in that I should most probably take care of myself first before worrying about fiction (as enticing as it is).

Enjoy!

InOneEfficientGulp

* * *

><p>P.S. The first few chapters sound very obnoxious because <strong>Mara-chan<strong> is an **arrogant and obnoxious little bitch**. You all have been warned.

P.P.S. There will be lots of swearing and sex. And sex-baiting, if that's a word (according to Microsoft Word it is).


	2. Chapter 1: Always choose Durex

I can't feel my limbs. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if they were spent. Speaking of limbs…what's a guy's hand doing on my boob?

And what's with feeling so cold? Did I leave the window open or something? Nope…It's closed. This isn't even my room. (I never suggest taking men to my house…to risqué.) Talk about rich! It's huge. Quite a simple room, with a bed (ahem), a few huge windows ...and no clutter. What kind of man doesn't have a mess in his room? From all the men I have been with, all of them somehow had a mess, from the dirty laundry, to the porn books. It kind of makes me think whether this guys a clean freak. Nahhh…My clothes wouldn't be so scattered about and torn up.

Wait a minute – why are they torn up? They are all somehow cut into pieces. Did I fish myself a knife wielding husky? Talking about hunky men… I noticed that he has one hell of an iron grip. Trying to pry his hand away might cause my boob to deflate. We don't want that now, do we? Looking at my body, it was full of bruises… which sum up the reason that I got myself a psychopath.

Tch - all in a day's work.

I looked down at my boobs. Yeah, they're huge and round. You don't get blessed with 'em around here. I just happened to continue with our family genes. They were an awful lot, you know? Maintenance and stuff. You have to buy huge bras, and you had to buy dresses according to your boobs. It is hard around here to buy a dress which can hold these babies so I have to tailor-make mostly all the dresses. It's also due to my assets that I was introduced to this profession. I'm a thief - a sexy thief (wink). It goes something like this: I usually go in bars and such, wearing very flattering dresses, find a guy, get him drunk, knock him out and steal his money. If the guy is hot then I'll give them the time of their lives. Easy, right? Leading such an easy life, leeching money from idiots…

Back to Mr. Psycho here.

He had his other arm around my waist. It will be a tough job to wiggle out, but I need to do it without him waking up. Okay Plan A: Pry Fingers. I gently took hold of his index finger and pulled away. Hmm – his fingers seem to be glued to my skin. Let's scratch that plan and onto Plan B: Wiggle. Did he just growl? Dear lord. Plan C? Um…I don't think that tickling would result in my freedom. Needless to say, after many futile attempts at removing his arms (which resulted in a bone crushing grip), I gave up. Time to inspect him.

He had a funny tattoo on his left shoulder. It looked like a Pisces thing. Maybe he was born in March? Then I noticed his skin colour. My skin colour looked very dark compared to his. Damn he's got biceps all right! Which explains the vice grip on my boob and not to mention that on my waist. I sighed. I have nothing else to do except wait. After what seemed like an age he shifted, raising his head from the crook of my neck. Silky black hair fell around his head. Not many guys can sport that look and still look hot. 'ABOUT TIME MR.' I didn't scream that. I don't have the balls to scream that to a man with silky black hair. I shall take this opportunity to examine his face. He groaned. Gosh he might qualify for round 4 if you know what I mean. He finally removed his hand from my molested breast and rubbed his face. I covered my babies with my hands, not knowing what else I should do. I need to grab his attention – maybe coughing might work? His eyes were…red? Talk about blood shot. We stared at each other. That seems to be the best choice at the moment. I blinked and decided to break the ice.

"Hi!" I sound so damn cheery in the morning. I moved my fingers in a mini wave, still trying to cover my chest up. It looked like a centipede toppled over and is trying to haul itself up again. Did I mention I was a master of awkward introductions? That seemed to have caught his attention as he shifted his gaze from my face and he frowned. Was my body that crude for guys? He shifted himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed some of the bed sheets and covered my body. It was a stupid reaction on his part. I would have been overjoyed to have been graced by my presence in the morning. Well, maybe that's just me. I heard the bed groan as if it was relieved from some of the weight. Of course, it was Mr. Psychopath up and stretching. He must train - I mean, look at his back! Oh, of course you can't. You're just a figment of my imagination. I can't describe the implosion my ovaries incurred as I devoured his back. Well, it was a scrumptious sight. Give me more reasons to why I shouldn't jump him right here, right now? He yawned and walked away, kicking stray clothes out of his way. He rubbed his head and opened a door. A sink was visible. So he was going to leave me here? Or maybe he was asking me to go in with him? …Kinky…

I twitched when he slammed the door close. I see. He thinks that I can show my way out huh. I got up from the bed and looked around the room for my clothes. Or what were left of them. I only found my shorts and shirt. They were totally fucked up, but still wearable. Like me. Hehe get it? I found my panties curled up under his bed. At least those were whole. I pulled them up my legs. Onwards to my bra!

I was totally into searching for my bra when a door opened slowly. He emerged through the steam. It was like a scene from a movie I saw last week…What was its name again? He had a towel draped around his waist. I finally found my bra! I grabbed it, knocking his pillow over. My left bra string was cut. Fuck. I looked back at him trying not to eyeball him. He crossed his arms and leaned in the doorframe with a smirk grazing his lips. He must think he's God's gift to women, ugh.

He shrugged as if we ever had a conversation (well of course we did. It was a surreal mind thing that happens when two soul mates look at each other for the first time) and turned to his humongous wardrobe. A silver plate caught my eyes. It had the Konoha emblem on it. Shit. He's a ninja and what looks like an ANBU cop too, considering that half his wardrobe was filled with the typical garb.

I caught myself an ANBU. Wop-de-fricken- doo. He grabbed some jounin garb. The shirt had a fan on the back. That fan seemed quite familiar too. I turned and went on with putting on my clothes (what's left to them, anyway). When I was ready I turned back round to find him wearing some boxers… And that's it. Somebody must be happy with their body. But this is not how it's supposed to go! I should have already been at home with his money! Mara-chan, do you even remember what you did last night?

"I'm Yamato Mara."

"Uchiha Itachi."

I got myself an Uchiha ey? That explains the fan but the blood shot eyes? Do they all have those? Maybe it's because of their work ethic I don't know. This should go down in my record book too. Silence filled the room. I fidgeted under his stare. He sure made one hell of a good ANBU cop with just that stare. If I were an enemy I would be like: "Dude, you win." Well that's why I'm not a ninja.

Two questions fogged through my mind. Did we have sex? Did we have…protective sex? I mean we could have just undressed and left it at that – I had a couple of men who just slept before anything happened which I'm not really complaining to much about because it saved me the time to try and sneak out safely.

"Listen, um…about last night. I um…"

Cat got my tongue? Nope, his hotness did (BAM that was a good one).

"I think I should go." I blurted out. God I'm chicken. Here I am making a living from looking like a total sleaze just to steal some money and I couldn't sound the least bit like whatever I was last night. Oh lord my head. He either was very calm, or he has one hell of a good poker face. I think it's the latter.

"You should."

Was he kidding me? I think he was humoured by my apparent beet red face. He was one ice block. Sarcasm in the morning is priceless. He smirked. Was this a game to him? I fiddled with my fingers. It's a thing I did when I was nervous. Well I do it when I'm not anxious so I really don't know why it would be a quirk specifically for nervousness. Last time I heard some girl down at the beauty parlour say that her friend's cousin's uncle's third cousin thrice removed grandmother used to flap her arms up and down like chickens would do whenever she got nervous. It was how she met her husband. This girl said that that grandma flapped her arms so hard that she punched him in the nose. Well she broke his nose and nursed him back to health. How romantic is that? Suddenly a hand shot and grabbed my chin. How did he move so quickly Jesus Christ Almighty! He twisted my face to the left and inspected my neck. I saw bite marks on his collar. Ah, my signature bite marks, at least I had some sense to put those down huh? I saw some battle scars (I am assuming here – he could have gotten into an accident when he was young that involved a rhinoceros and a bag of cold peas) travel down his neck, connecting with one of my hickies. He still was looking coldly at me. He's like a marble statue; pretty but lifeless and cold. He makes for a good ninja I guess. He let go of my face and moved around me to do god knows what. I took the opportunity to check myself in the mirror. My shorts had a deep cut on one of the butt cheeks, which showed off my panties. My shirt was in the same state. Oh well.

I felt a glare directed at my skull. What an ass hole! He really didn't want me here! How dare he reject me? Humph! Well then maybe it's about time I make my way out of this hell hole. Mara-chan doesn't need to be associated with this psychopath. He followed me downstairs like a good host would do. He gave me my bag. I looked at the coffee table in the living room. A couple of empty sake bottles were scattered around the living room coupled with cigarette butts. I struggled out of his house upon his insistent glare. I needed to pay back for what he did to me though. OH HOHOHOHOHO what shall I do? I kissed him - passionately and he seemed into it too. Damn right he should have. I stopped, patted his cheek and left, waving a hand in the air, while hollering, "Cheerio!" Of course I swung my hips! Why wouldn't I do that? Looking around, a couple of people started giving me weird looks. I love the attention as you might have inclined onto suspecting. It's fucking amazing. Some men whistled, others covered their sons' eyes. A woman harrumphed and pushed her chin up. They're missing out on life big time. I had to give a little show, so I winked at the guard. His facial features didn't falter but I could feel his eyes bore a whole in my butt.

I galloped my way to my apartment. It was on the eastern side of Konoha, if you looked straight forward from the Main Gate. It was a cheap communal complex, with a quirky land lord. He was senile all right and creepy too and would always ask me about some 'tips' in bed. Poor old guy thinks that I would sleep with him. He has got it all wrong. I'm having a bit of trouble with lifting my legs. Did we do it that rough? Was he into S&M? I imagine that I will sport some new bruises by tomorrow morning. I continued climbing the stairs until I stopped on the second floor. I fished my keys out, poked them through the hole and turned them. I found my mother with a mug of steaming cocoa relaxing on the sofa. She sighed and greeted me in.

"Ohayo Mara-chan. How's been work?" She knew what I did. She used to do it herself too. That's how she ended up with me. She told me that she had a few too much drinks and jumped a ninja. She says that I have his bad taste in music. What does she know about music? She's just an old prune. I sighed. "Fine mother. I got myself an Uchiha."

She perked up and turned. I walked towards the main bathroom and looked into the cabinets. So where were the condoms and the pills?

"Really now, was it good? Did you get any dough?" I finally found the two boxes which we seemed to never be out of stock with. I grabbed a few foils and threw them in the bag. Then I set out to take my pill.

"Yes I think so and no I didn't. I left in a hurry." I returned to the living room/dining room. She set her mug down and went to fill me a glass of water. She gave me the glass and watched me swallow the pill.

"Well then I guess you have a better sex life than I ever had. I couldn't get a hold of those guys since they seem very secluded and cold too." I nodded. I can hear you screaming: "What the hell are you talking about with your mum?" You see, my mother was never a mother to me. She was a friend. Plus, she's one hell of a bad influence, but I guess we're like two peas in a pod. I got her looks, her body and her character, not to mention her brains. Yup folks, when it comes to grey matter, I'm a bit on the skinny side. I'm downright stupid and loud, wear short skirts and high heels and smoke disgusting cigarettes. I tan easily and I have a curvy body. But sometimes I imagine myself with a little more brain cells, like a teacher or maybe even a ninja. I never had a father figure in my life. Sure my mother had a few flings with guys, but they were just guys. They were just toys. That's what I learned from my mother. "Never treat a guy like he's your superior. They hate that. You need to be ferocious, like a wild cat. That's how you make them feel young and cool." That is one of my mother's rules. Another one is: "Always choose Durex. They're the most durable neh?"

My mother was fucked up when it came to parenting. I hope I'll never end up with a baby like she did. I'll make another mini-me. There's already one in this world, who needs another? I excused myself to my bedroom. I slammed myself on the bed. I am so tired and my feet are aching. They are numb. A little nap wouldn't harm anyone before my other round now would it?

* * *

><p>Edited – felt it needed it after 3 years.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Faith and Secrets

"I work for the Hokage you know? I'm a ninja. You wanna see my pecks?" This guy is so into himself. He isn't even a looker… I guess I should act the dumb girl part with him.

"Oh my, you're a ninja. Wow a hunk that's protecting our village, I like that! Hmm, you've got such strong arms! I wouldn't mind having those carry me anytime…" Yuck. It's a routine with guys like these. Just footsie 'em and you get them hard. Lift the leg up, stroke his shin very slowly and rest hand on knee. I could do this blind folded. Heh, I sometimes did (wink). The look on his face is priceless. He ordered another round of drinks. I sipped slowly on mine watching intently as he got out his wallet. Look at all that paper! They could use some help… maybe I should free them. Yeah, I should… Giggle, flutter eyelashes and grope. He literally swallowed a piece of ice! I could go on all night. And that I will until that precious paper was in my hands. This was textbook!

"You'ra friskieee one ehhh? Wanna get dow' an' dirty bitch?" He slurred. Bingo! A few more shots and I'll have him like putty in my hands. I grinned evilly at my reasoning. He gulped down more drinks, paid for them and grabbed my butt. I gasped and grabbed his hand. Directing this fucker behind the pub would be easy. We reached a dumpster. He slammed me against the wall and groped. "I haven't fucked in a while; I hope you could break me in."

With that I let him kiss me roughly. You must go with the flow with these guys. I faked a moan. He was hard and pressing against my hips. He ravaged my neck. Look at me lecturing you on how to successfully bait a man. Three… Two… One… He collapsed to the floor groaning, holding his crotch for dear life. I straddled him and searched his pockets for my money. They flashed happily at me, crying for their saviour. I've come for you my babies! Throwing the wallet at his head, I walked back out of the alley. A breeze blew. My dress fluttered in the slight displacement of air. I walked against the flow to another bar. I still have a few more hours until I call it a night. Why not rejoice in the riches I was bestowed upon? Wouldn't you agree? No? Party-poopers. A sign flashed red. I looked up to find a flashing leg moving up and down ecstatically. Ahh…a 'gentlemen's' club. This one seems legal to be in Konoha. I walked up to the front door and entered. Light swirled round and the smell of cigarettes drifted around the room. It was intoxicating. Men were flung in booths as women walked around them, flirting with a small 'oops I didn't see you there!' Pfft, if you wanna get down, get dirty I always say, or as that poor bastard slurred at me a few minutes ago. I walked to the bar and ordered two shots of vodka, preparing for my prey. Looking around, not many men were alone. Some were glassy eyed; others just didn't want to be bugged. I guess I came in here for nothing. I sipped slowly on my drink.

Time seems to have slowed down. It was a sad scene, really. I spotted a few guys drinking solemnly. One of them was holding his head down. A scroll sprawled over their table - seems like they received one hell of a mission. I sighed and looked to the other side. A few seats down there was a man, maybe forty years old, drinking himself to death. He had dark circles under his eyes and a few scars adorned his cheeks. Tough day, neh? I returned my gaze to the drinks on show. They had a vast collection of vodkas and sakes. The barman was lazing around, stealing a few shots from under the counter. A group of young men entered the club cheerily. All adorned a white vest and some sort of weird weapon. A few had something hidden under their arms though I can't make out what it is. There were only two men who didn't seem pleased which I couldn't make out the faces. I went back to my drink in front of me. The bar wasn't one I have frequented before. I have never felt such strong emotions hanging around. Where was the care free life? Not one of them held emotions in their faces; their eyes, but the expectations upon these people were etched in their movements, in the bar itself. The atmosphere's suffocating me. I am surrounded in a pit of experience I will never get to even smell ever in my life. I noticed that a lot of them had headbands somewhere on their bodies. I felt like a fish out of water. These men were the toughest men in Konoha and I was just a flower among thorns; too weak, without tasting anything that these weeds ever had. Dear lord this is depressing me I noticed that I downed my shot and had already gone for the other one. So no pick-ups from this joint I guess. I always believe in faith. It was a thing my mother scowled at.

"Such a stupid thing to think about! In my experience, faith is nothing but a false virtue. Hope is the same thing. Don't go on being a naïve girl! Grow up!" But, to me, faith was something I seemed to have clung to ever since I was a youngster. I always had faith in father, whoever he was, that he would come back to us. Although my mother squashed my dreams of ever finding him by deeming him dead, I had hope that my mother will find her true love. It hasn't happened yet, but I do think that everyone is just meant for someone. I have faith in people I meet every day. It's some kind of safe haven which I cling to every time I feel down. Or maybe I'm a wuss. Well, speaking of faith in love, Karma seems to over-ride faith in that department in my case. My first (and only) love was called Daisuke. We were only thirteen years old. We had grown so attached to each other, every day I used to visit him and we'd go play in the fields until a farmer comes and chases out with his pitchfork. He had to move out when we were fifteen. He had to go to another village because his father was starting a business. He had promised me that he'd come back for me.

"Wait for me, will you? I'll be back in a year." It's kinda childish, I know, but I still hope that he's thinking about me every day. That he'll remember someday to come and whisk me away to our little castle in the mountains - just a fool's paradise. Tell you the truth; I am losing faith in the last few things I had just said. Four years have passed and I'm still stuck here. But it's ok. As long as he's out there alive, I'm fine with it. I took a sip from the shot, feeling it burn down my throat. Somehow I rebelled against what society wanted after just one year of his departure. Basically my grades dropped and I barely finished civilian school. So that was when I had begun my escapades. After all, I am my mother's daughter. I thought that maybe he would be hurt by it and come back to seek revenge for my behaviour, or that he'll hate me for it, anything. I wanted some emotion from him but I got nothing. I still have nothing. My mother wasn't that much of a helper either. She had always laughed at my boyfriend. She always spoke of how I was too young for love, how love was just something which will end in a flicker. The last three years she started to make some sense. I see how she used men to her advantage, but being the daughter of a whore isn't that much of a nice history is it? That was why I loved Daisuke. He never thought anything about my past or about my family's. He only thought about our well-being. Sigh, it's all in the past now. We mustn't dwell on the past when there is the future to be bothered with right?

Mental note: Pay attention to how one should drink and not breathe at the same time.

While I was wallowing in self-pity, I hadn't noticed that I took a deep breath while drinking the vodka. Was it vodka or was it acid? I coughed back some of the drink which entered my air passage. Someone slammed into my back. I almost doubled over the counter. I felt the drink start to rise from my stomach. This was bad, really bad. I felt the bile in my mouth. What to do, what to do? The only way is out, or is it? I swallowed. I feel a whole new level of disgusted. I attempted at hacking a bit to take away the taste. A glass slid under my nose. I took a sip from it then without noting the smell or taste I downed it. Of course it was vodka.

"Take it easy, I don't want you to die on me right here!" Whoa, seems like I might get lucky tonight after all! I looked to where the voice had come. He was really tall. He had scruffy black hair with a head band around his forehead. His hand was still on my back. It started to feel really hot under his hand. I looked up to his dark eyes. They had a nice flicker to them, as if humour could never leave them. He was smirking big time, his hand never leaving its designated area. He was leaning on to the bar counter, his other hand sat lazily on the edge. He was cute - very cute. I gave him a smile. He smiled back. "Hey you look really pretty when you smile… reminds me of an angel you know?"

So he's one of those guys. I almost slumped to the floor.

"Aw, come on Shisui-san not that lame crap again!

"Dude, where the hell did you get that pick-up line from? It's pathetic!"

"Oh look now you scared her away with your shitty pick-ups…"

I swear that the aura around us suddenly changed drastically. It felt so cold… I saw him grasp the counter so hard that it started to crack. The barman didn't seem to mind that at all. He was too immersed in this little pantomime. Guess it was something normal, except for ninjas trying to hit on girls… I felt sorry for the guy. Who wouldn't? This could have been one of the few times he could flirt with a girl. Why not give him what he wants? But first, I need to stop him from destroying the bar so I placed a hand over his, "Shisui, was it? I'm Mara." That seemed to do it. He immediately stopped ripping the wood off and looked at my hand. Was this too forward for him? Now I see why the barman is interested in this. I guess ninjas aren't what they are painted to be. Only a few are the hot, ass-kicking shit that get all the girls and have a bunch of servants running around for them. I don't think that they truly ever went out on a normal date with a girl. It's always work, work, and work. I started inching my hand away from top of his. I think it was making him uncomfortable with the physical contact and all. His cheeks started to turn red. I gave him a giggle just to get him out of his mental conversation with his conscious. He immediately sat next to me and started with the usual conversation, "Mara-chan eh? A pretty name for a pretty girl! It suits you well Mara-chan!"

"Why thank you Shisui-san. That's really sweet."

"You think so? I mean no problem! So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"Nothing much - just drinking and talking to a handsome guy, you?"

"Oh really? Where is he? Am I taking his place? I should go…"

I saw him flounder and look around. Are ninjas this pathetic at sensing flirting? I should go easy on him. He's going to be a real tough one if this is how he's palying. He was going to get up when I stopped him.

"Oh Shisui-san you're so funny! I was only talking about you, you know? That was so cute!"

He stopped himself from turning into a red tomato. I heard a few hearty laughs come from a table a few yards away. They were the ninjas that had come before I almost killed myself with a shot of vodka. He seemed to know them. I think they were the ones who called his pick-up lines lame (which kind of were I must agree). I looked over his shoulder. Yup, they sure where dying over there. Some of them slammed their fists on the table, others just held their stomachs. He growled at them.

"Hey Shisui! How about we meet your new friend?"

"Yeah, don't' keep her to yourself! We're your brothers!"

I looked uneasily at him. "Don't worry, they won't bite -I hope…."

That made it all the better. He directed me towards the table. I adjusted my dress and stayed behind him. Am I shy? Nope, not at all. Then why? Because it felt like the right thing to do. I think I would throw them off if I flounced over to them with my bust almost out. Where would my manners be?

"Guys, this is Mara-chan. Mara-chan, these are…the guys…"

I gave them a small wave. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Isn't that how you greet new people? Don't forget the bow! They didn't show any emotion. Is it really that hard for them? It suddenly became awkward. Everyone was looking at me. What did they want me to do? Strip down and dance the hula? Don't give me ideas you-that's-just-my-imagination-you. Shisui dragged two chairs and asked for his friends to move. They scooted for me to sit next to Shisui and a guy with gravity-defying grey hair. A glass appeared in front of me and it started to fill up to the top with sake. I lifted my glass and took a sip. With the glass still to my lips, I looked at the men. The one next to me had a mask covering his lower part of his face. He had his head band slung over his left eye. He hadn't touched his drink. Next to him was a guy with light brown hair, brown eyes and a needle in his mouth. There was an empty seat and after that a guy with red hair and blue eyes. Next to him was yet another guy with blue hair and green eyes. Then there was Shisui. They all looked at the drink. Hell, I'll show them I could hold my liquor! When a challenge presents itself one must confront it with the daintiness of a lady.

"That won't get me drunk you know." I told them as I wiped my mouth from any sake. They whooped and refilled my glass along with theirs. I guess I passed their test. My daintiness has won them over big time.

"Ah, she's one of us yeah."

"Mara-chan, you should hang out with us!"

"Hey Shisui you did a good job in getting her here."

They continued bantering about how it was one of the many few things Shisui ever did which turned out good. The accused didn't back down without a fight though. He immediately began digging deep into the crevices of their souls to say out loud their deep dark secrets. Arata (the blue haired eccentric) still sleeps with a doll. "What about you Mara-chan? What's your deep dark secret?"

Oh. Now I didn't have anything to hide except for that secret. Yeah, that. Should I tell them? Scar them a little? That would ruin my newly found friendship. Play it cool Mara-chan.

"Um, really guys you don't want to know! I'm too boring next to you men." I waved my hands about just to distract them form my failed attempt at trying to hide my red face.

"Aww! Now you really made us curious Mara-chan! Come on, it's nothing worse than Hayate's (red hair, blue eyed smooth operator) secret of being afraid of kissing a girl…"

Well bucko, comparing that to mine is like comparing an ant to an elephant. Hey, since when did we start talking about secrets? And when did everyone seem so close to me? Have I mentioned that I'm claustrophobic? Maybe I should pitch in with that… Oh dear lord please let this be the end of it. Gaaaah why Karma? Could you not have refrained from throwing the proverbial shit towards the rotating fan?

"Ok…My deepest, darkest, secret…which I have never told anyone is-"

"I just came back from Hokage-sama. He gave us a few weeks off."

They all slumped back to their seat groaning.

"Why! Why NOW? Do you hate us god?"

"Thanks a lot Itachi-sempai, now we will never know her secret!"

"We were so close…"

I never felt so relieved in my life ever since the time I found out that I wasn't pregnant from a stupid idiot - maybe I'll disclose that story some other time..

Wait a sec - did they say Itachi-sempai? Why does that name sound so familiar? Yet I just can't remember from where I must have heard it - or from whom? I'll just shrug it off. You know I tend to forget things easily but then remember them at random moments. Oh and I'm really bad with names! I can remember a face but a name? Not my forte to say the least. I looked at the new guy sitting in the empty seat. Fuck. So that's Itachi-sempai. I fidgeted in my seat. I never really did meet up again with the men I rip off and if I do, they usually don't even remember the evening – being pissed drunk usually is what I aim for in a guy. But with that weird conversation we had and the 'present' I gave him before I left, I doubt that he'll forget about me - not that I'm not flattered.

"Hey, Itachi-sempai, meet Mara-chan. She's a newbie in the gang and was - emphasis on was - going to tell us her secret."

I gulped. "Really? What a shame…"

He saved my ass? THANK YOU LOOORD! Well, I don't see him as saying things out loud. I silently sent him thank you vibes. I hope that he caught those.

"Hokage-sama gave us a few weeks off until we are to be assigned for another mission. Hayate and Arata, these free weeks are not to be spent dillydallying and forgetting your duty as ninjas. I have already formed a regime for us to continue training."

Ouch. That must be shit. I sipped silently as I watched them fight over it.

"But Itachi-sempai, we just came from an exhausting mission. Wouldn't it be fine if we just let loose for now?"

"Yeah, I feel like a loser when I hear Masaru and Kyou talking about drinks and chicks!"

Sip, sip. This is really quality entertainment. Let me pour some sake for you too – oh you don't drink.

"Hey, Gemna, I'm glad that Kakashi is our captain." The bush of gravity-defying grey hair twitched at the sound of its master's name. "Yeah me too Shisui."

"Plus, it's summer time! We need to have fun! And… we've got Mara-chan now, right?"

Wow these kids really hate training huh? Suddenly I'm really glad that my brain is stupid. I'm not stupid per se, my brain is. Oh shut up.

"Yup, yup! We won't let Mara-chan all alone this summer… isn't that right Mara-chan?"

HACK! COUGH! When the hell did I become their excuse? Help me; it's the second time I nearly choked on liquor. Shisui slammed his hand on my back. I almost flopped over to the other side. I'm so feeble next to these guys though thank you Shisui-san. I coughed the little sake which ran down my air passage (really, I think that this alcohol hates me), as well as the other side effects from Shisui's hits. Swallow, drink water. The two idiots with the most flamboyant hair I have ever seen looked brightly at me. All hopes and dreams were on me for these few weeks and I could easily crush them - which I will mind you.

"Uh…I don't mind that you won't be with me-"

"She's really pleading for us inside her mind. I can see it in her eyes."

"She needs us. It would be like training … um … to protect a citizen!"

Itachi sighed at their attempts at boycotting their training. He got up and waved his hand dismissively.

"We'll take that as a yes!"

Remember when I told you I will crush their hopes and dreams? Yeah, let's just forget I said that. I looked at my wrist watch. Already one in the morning! My mother should be at her apartment right now, so there's no disturbance from her. I yawned lightly. How time flies when you're having fun.

"Starting from tomorrow, we shall be your bodyguards!"

"It's more like today you know, being one am-"

"- Oh shit mum is going to be sooo pissed at me! Damn it I told her that I'd be back before midnight-"

"-I guess we'll meet again then."

"I don't think that it would be wise not to escort Mara-chan home."

"Hey whadaya know? It actually does start today!"

They said their good byes and see you soons, not without giving me a few winks and hugs. Shisui ran out first because of his mother threatening him about being grounded. I was still under complete shock at what happened a few minutes before when Kakashi's team went out. Arata stretched his arms. His shirt rode up slowly showing off his abs. Damn ninjas and their perfected muscle structures. "Maaa - I'm sooo tired…" He started walking towards the door. The rest of us followed him. Well, it was more of Hayate using his womanizing powers and seducing me into walking before him. Don't judge me; I'm still a woman at heart! Hayate bid farewell to the barman as we stepped into the cold night. It had grown colder from before. I should have brought a cardigan with me. Arata started walking in a random direction when Hayate reminded him of their new 'training'.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Where do you live Mara-chan?" He yawned deeply.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll find my way back-"

"A woman should not be left to wander alone in the streets, especially at night. Who knows what might happen." Arata smiled as he continued to flex his arms about. What was this charade about?

"We don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, if we left you to fend for your own, you might get lost. Then you'll panic and start running about. You might fall down and break your ankle. If you break your ankle you'll be in agony and start crying. Someone might hear you crying. What if that someone was a guy who was a serial rapist and loved S&M-"

"That's enough, Hayate." Ah, the enchanting ice block.

"But-"

Oomph… Being handled by a man just like a farmer would with a sack of potatoes does not feel as comfortable as they make it seem in movies. Damn these ninjas and their elaborate schemes.

"Mara-chan, you look pissed off. That's a really cute face." Arata formed a peace sign with his hands as he walked behind Itachi. I assume it is Itachi because a) Hayate was walking to my left and b) There is a blue haired ninja poking fun at me. Hayate was still rambling about how we might still be attacked by an S&M loving serial rapist.

"You don't even know where I live…" I innocently inhaled Itachi's hair. It's Kiwi and Mint. I know that smell because I have the same smelling conditioner - for real.

"Well then Mara-chan, where do you live?"

I wasn't going to get out of this was I? I sighed. Automatically I said the address in the monotonous way the postman says it when he doesn't know whether it's your mail or your neighbours.

"I live just a few blocks away from the hospital, next to the Yamanaka flower shop."

With that they flew - literally. I mean, it was partial flying because they did step down on a few buildings, you know but still… THEY WERE FLYING. Can ninjas do normal things like walk? I screwed my eyes shut. Just enjoy the biting cold wind on your back Mara-chan. Finally my cerebellum stopped screaming as they stopped flailing about in the air and settled on the solid ground. Suddenly I was plopped down on my feet. Of course, they came to escort me, not give me piggy back rides.

"It was nice meeting you guys. I had fun and all."

"Aw shucks don't make us blush! We'll see you most likely tomorrow! Sweet dreeeeaamss!"

And with that Arata left. He was swaying in the wind too. Guess he just needs some sleep. Hayate bid us good night and left as well. I went to search for my keys when I remembered:

"You're still here Uchiha-san?"

He gave me the keys and glared. He seems to be good at it too. I almost peed in my pants (emphasis on almost).

"You do know that a smile can make a whole day seem better. It may even save someone's life."

"…"

"Try it! You just stretch your mouth and till it upwards. OH and as a bonus you might add a few teeth bearing too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

His eyes flashed red. I gulped. "Good night, Miss Yamato." And he disappeared. I was still in shock. He actually twitched his mouth up when he said my name. That's always a start to minimising that attitude of his. I walked into my apartment (after several failures at the lift, I ascended the stairs) and went straight into my bed room. I slumped on the bed, exhausted. What a rowdy bunch. How the hell did I attract these guys?

* * *

><p>Edited – I cringed at my writing.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Lessons to be Learned

"_Konichiwa Konoha! This is Kimiko Karusu here with the Breakfast Show! It is 8:30 going on to 31! I hope that you will have a great day ahead of you! Here is a little something to help you wake up…"_

My head hurts. Let's take a guess at what caused it, hmm?

a) The music booming from the radio, or

b) The hangover from last night's/ this morning's get together.

Go on, pick your favourite. I'll tell you the answer when I get a pill. I went through the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Condoms, condoms, Morn after pills, more condoms… I really should see the expiry date on these. When I finally found the aspirin bottle (only one left - must buy more), I stuffed back the mounds of foils and pills and slammed it shut. I went into the kitchen. It looked like a bomb aftermath. Pans and bowls stacked in the sink. One of the chairs next to the breakfast table was toppled over. Magazines littered the floor. Some green substance was slithering across the counters. Ugh I'll clean this after I deal with my head.

At least the cutlery was clean. I opened a cupboard and found my 'pill glass'. Yes, I have a glass specifically for pills. It saves me time from cleaning new ones if I can't find them (which naturally I can't). I filled the glass with water and took a sip. My mouth tasted so damn putrid from all of the gagging I did. I went on gulping the water down and refilled it. I placed the pill on my tongue and took another sip. The pill stayed there. Can pills be that stubborn? I continued to sip the water. The pill moved about in my mouth until it settled back on my tongue. It started to melt away, leaving a bad taste which coupled with my vomit, it's a match made in hell. I tried not to heave it out of my mouth and continued to gulp down water. The pill seemed to have a mind of its own. Seriously, what do edible substances have against me? The freaking pill finally went down. Just into the wrong chute. I felt just like a cat heaving out a hairball. Suddenly, someone slammed their fist in my back. The pill flew into the sink. It settled on my black pan, glinting victoriously.

"Jeez Mara-chan, you're the most difficult mission we ever had!"

I kept on looking at the sink. Was karma really such a bitch? Not only did I lose my last pill, I almost got killed by it and my headache increased tenfold. Ugh. I was resting against the breakfast table with my ass popped up in the air. It is suddenly really breezy… as if I didn't have any pants on… actually I don't remember wearing any on, just some knickers and t-shirt - was that Arata's voice? Slowly, I turned my head round and to my horror…

The ninjas are back! The ninjas are BACK!

Really now, karma is officially a bitch in my books. How was I going to be able to walk out of this unscathed? Do you have any ideas? My brain just temporarily froze and so has my conscience.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here."

That sounded like something anyone would say right? I twisted my upper half towards Arata. He smiled, showed his victory sign and just said, "You look cute with that killer intent in your eyes!"

Oh, if he thinks that this is cute, wait till I get awfully pretty.

"Puffer-fish, do you copy? Over." A sizzle sounded from Arata's pants. He took out a walkie-talkie and replied, "Roger that, Tiger. Over."

What the fuck is going on? I looked stupidly at him. He grinned and focused back on the voice that came out of the speakers. "Did the Peacock show her feathers yet? Over."

I really shouldn't try to understand. Arata looked over to me and then commented, "She showed me more than her feathers. Over."

What.

I looked at him aghast. He looked sheepishly back. Wait till I get my hands on you! I jumped towards him, hissing like a kitty cat. I successfully tackled him to the ground and straddled him. The walkie-talkie flew somewhere into the living room.

"I may not be a ninja but I know a few tricks which will leave you with no balls."

He gulped and squirmed underneath me. AH HA! I MADE A NINJA SQUIRM. I think he was enjoying the little moment because he would have overthrown me in no time. After I calmed myself down I got off of him and went into my bed room. Better if I wear something, right? I got out some shorts, a tee and some trainers and went back into the kitchen to clean the mess up.

"-Tiger, are you still there? I've been attacked! Heard me? Attacked! Help me! SOS! Over!"

I ignored him and set out to fill the sink with warm water. I squeezed some soap and started scrubbing the pots. After what seemed like hours (which really were only a few minutes) I finished with the dishes and set out to clean the gooey green substance. Yay for scrubbing! Scrub, scrub. Scrub. Scrub. It was suddenly quiet.

"How did you know which flat is mine?"

"I followed your scent." Scrub. Pause. Better try not understand. Scrub. The speakers came to life with a conversation:

"Hayate, what are you doing hiding in the bushes outside Miss Yamato's apartment?"

"Oh, Itachi-sempai, we wanted to fulfill our duties as ninjas and continue with our mission. We're spying for any intruders or strangers which might harm Mara-chan. Arata is in there for extra security. We had a hard time to finding which apartment she lives."

"…"

"Oh look, it's Arata. What's he trying to do? I can't make out his movements. He's sending out some sort of signals."

"…"

Scrub. Scrub. Rinse. Ah…good as new. I lifted the chair down next to the other two and sat down listening to the conversation. The idiot left the switch on the speech button. I mentally slapped my face. (So does that make me slap your face since it's happening in my brain or – ouch that hurt! Jeez Louise I'm sorry okay?) Can men be this stupid? Ay, I see why my mother doesn't find them that pleasing. Arata continued to flail about in the window making weird movements. It looked like he was making the rain dance. Head duck. Flower. Rock hand signal. Head bang. Wonder what all that meant? An idea popped in my mind. What if I spiced things up? The walkie-talkie was on the armchair. I snuck up behind him and took it in my hand.

"Hey what are you doing? Give it back! That's Konoha property that!" He stepped away from the window.

"Puffer? Do you copy? Where did you go?" I smiled evilly and pressed the speech button. Now for some aria…

"Tiger? What kind of name is that? And who's peacock? Really now I should call the police for this B&E you two just did. Over and out."

Arata looked at me like I just told him that Father Christmas was just his father wearing a beard. Well I may be ruining their little shenanigans concerning me this summer. Yep the bitch is back in business baby! One Mara-chan ZERO ninja-losers. Did you see what I did? HAH! (Come on work with me dear don't give me that look.)

Suddenly, I was enveloped in smoke. I started coughing and waving the smoke away. It was making me cry. Hayate emerged from the smoke, along with their captain. Resting my hands on my hips I flipped my hair and blinked the tears away.

"I believe some guys owe me an apology."

"But, we are the police."

_"…Touché."_

"I'm hungry!"

"Yeah me too… Being on a constant look out wears me out."

"…" That's Uchiha-san for anyone who cannot keep up with his apt conversation skills.

"Won't you apologize for the havoc you've caused? The neighbours aren't that friendly…"

"I think I want some pancakes today."

"Yeah! With syrup and strawberries!"

"…" Itachi-san my lord please take a deep breathe in between sentences.

"Mara-chan… you're a woman and I demand you to make us men some breakfast!"

"WHAT? That's just sexist! And why would I make breakfast for you three?"

"Because we're your body guards - kinda like a payment. Speaking of payment, why don't you make us food for these weeks?"

"I agree. Food is way better than money. Although I need to buy the new book of Icha Icha Paradise."

"…" (Words of_ wisdom_ from Itachi-san.)

_"…Touché."_

And that was how I became their cook. I haven't made pancakes in years, so I had to find my cookbook. Where was it? I opened a multitude of cupboards but there was no recipe book. I gave a frustrated sigh and stomped over to the fridge. I'd just have to make it up from memory. Won't this be a treat? Butter… yes, butter was in it for sure and eggs too. Water? No, definitely not. It was milk, or was it both? Yeah both. Okay I can do this. I took out the carton of milk along with the tub of butter and three eggs. Or was it two? Yes…I think it was two. I placed them next to the cooker. What else is there in a pancake? THE WATER! Of course! I'm so stupid gosh. I filled a cup of water. I think these shall be my greatest masterpiece yet. Where did I put the sugar last time? Was it in this cupboard…or that one? Oh God this is killing my vibe…

After I found the sugar I set out mixing the damned ingredients. But there was something missing in this mix…oh well. I stopped for a moment. What about the milk and butter? And what about the salt and sugar? Oh I'd just have to invent measurements then. I'll go with my gut feeling. I kept adding a multitude of sugar. They had to be sweet right? I mixed them with a wooden spoon and set out to crack the eggs. Beaten? Oh who cares really? I looked at the mess of goop lying in the mixing bowl. Maybe I should look a bit more professional and get another bowl from the rack. I almost dropped it when I saw Arata's face a few inches away from mine.

"You look so concentrated Mara-chan!"

I went back to cracking my eggs. That sounded really bad… Anyways, I took one egg, smashed it on the side of the bowl and opened it in the bowl. The other egg had the same fate. Out came the whisk. I started whisking them around until I deemed them perfect. I poured the remaining milk I had in the carton and threw it in the bin. I began stirring slowly. No need for being hastened, right? I don't want to make a mess in my now clean kitchen. I continued to contemplate which ingredient I had forgotten. I added flour, milk, salt, sugar, eggs…what else? Ugh I really don't care. I snapped my fingers just to add a bit of panache and voila! Shit I forgot to melt the butter! I took out a small pot, scooped the few clumps of butter out, dropped in a dollop of butter and waited for it to melt. After two minutes I poured the butter into the bowl and continued to mix. It was still too watery so I melted some more butter and continued to mix. Then it stuck together good. Wow this is looks better than I thought. I took out a griddle and melted more butter on it. I added a dollop of the mixture and left it to cook. I flipped it around and after it was done I slapped it on a plate. The first four came out perfect, but disaster struck when Arata decided to make his presence known again.

"Mara-chan?"

"Mhm?"

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"I taught myself." Flip. Slam. Dollop.

"Oh… You know I know how to make sandwiches and stuff…"

"That's nice Arata." Fizz.

"Mara-chan?"

Sigh. "Yes?"

"Are pancakes usually brown?"

"Usually."

They started to turn from yellow to black. Like, in a second. So I only made four good pancakes. I took the burnt ones and threw them in the bin along with the egg shells. The bin burped happily. Actually it just squeaked. Let's imagine it was a burp. I took the plate to the breakfast table. "Eat."

Arata took hold of one and munched at it like a happy puppy. So at least I passed the batter test. Arata's face suddenly paled. He started twitching. Hayate seemed to like poking fun at him.

"What's wrong Arata? Too much pancakes on your mind? Brain freeze?"

Hayate took a pancake and munched at it. He too paled and twitched. "Nani? What are you two playing at?" Of course I knew the problem. I fucked the batter up. Now I murdered two ninjas with food poisoning. Oh lord I'm going to jail! Why? Karma why do you hate me so? What a sad fate. Arata seemed to wake up from his dazed look. "Too… sweet…"

"You're a bad coo-"

"Shut up and eat."

I looked at Itachi. He went and took a bite from one of them. His left eye twitched but he still gulped it down and took another bite. The other two sat quietly and munched. I feel sorry for them, I really do - to have such a harsh leader forcing you eating things which are clearly poisoned – I would have just quit right there and then, handed in my ninja stuff and went on a permanent vacation to the tropics. I looked at the last pancake and poked it with a knife. ( Pfft…Just to make sure it won't attack me of course.) I cut a triangle off and ate it. It wasn't that bad at first, but once you made it into paste, the sugar starts kicking in. They were horrendous.

"Yuck. I'm such a crappy cook." I muttered as I flipped the thing over to my neighbour's evil cat. Maybe it'll die. The cat hissed and ran to the other side. Even animals can sense that my cooking is crap. Silence fell between us four. Arata was still convulsing from the sweetness on the sofa, Hayate was still a little pasty (and flunked across the armchair) but Itachi was, well, Itachi. He was the only one from the three who seemed to have tolerated my poisons. He didn't make himself comfortable like the other two. He just stayed in the shadows, leaning on the door frame just like a few weeks ago. I caught myself eyeballing him. Dammit, it isn't what a lady should do. What anybody should do in this case! I was thinking about sex after eating a death-o-pancake. It's so typically me. I stretched out and yawned. I was getting bored out of my mind. I mean, I'm a girl with a certainly small brain but a dirty mind. I'm in an apartment with three guys (ninjas= definitely with abs). My occupation is to lure in guys to steal their money. I usually let the hot ones have their way with me - I think I made myself clear.

I positioned myself on one of the chairs. What was I supposed to do today? Oh right. I need to pay the old man his rent, buy some milk and eggs too…nah; I'll have to stock up with these guys coming over every time. I need some new bras too - my favourite bra was ruined by a certain someone. I looked at him. He looked so calm. He had his eyes closed. I looked around. All of them had their eyes closed. Did I really kill them? Oh my GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL. I should start packing. I need to leave this hell hole- I can't alert anyone of my whereabouts. Oh shit.

Of course I was over reacting about it. Hayate wasn't as pale as before and Arata wasn't having seizures. I got up from my seat and searched for my keys and purse as well as my handbag. "Mara-chan, where are you going? It's so hot outside, you should wear sunscreen."

Arata again. "I'm going to do some chores -"

"- We'll help you! We are on a mission, of course!"

"But I don't wanna do chores."

"Don't you have something else better to do then stay here?" I pitched in.

They looked at me. "Nope." I blinked at them and they blinked back. Really?

"Do whatever you please then." I was always going to lose to these two. I opened the door and waited for them to file out. They poofed away, leaving me with potential lung cancer. I visited the geezer and gave him the money for this month's rent. He tried to persuade me to 'have a cup of tea' and 'talk', but of course, I refused.

"I was a masseuse when I was young…"

"Ah, how interesting but I got to go."

I ran away. Who wouldn't? He was inching towards me with every breath I took! I ran across the foyer and out of the complex. The sun was high up in the sky. Some birds squawked. Such a beautiful day! Maybe I dreamt the ninjas and here I stand alone with a bag filled with junk -

"Come on Mara-chan! The shops aren't going to wait for us you know!"

"I think that for this to be an effective part of training, we should let one person go with Mara-chan and the other two in hiding. It's a good tactic just to deceive the enemy that they are traveling alone."

I'm just about done with all this. Enemy? What enemy?

"I agree. I think that that someone should be a strong person; someone that is feared by a lot, that is also admired and hated. Someone that can easily protect a weakling from danger…"

'Weakling'? Who's the weakling in this group? I stood in front of them next to Itachi. I can just sense the amount of shit he has to put up with every single day for the rest of his life. Poor fellow. No, he deserves it for being such a cool bastard with hot abs and silky hair and for looking like a marble statue. Ugh oh my God I just can't stop can I? The two of them looked at Itachi. "This is using time carelessly. We should be training right now like any other normal team."

Arata and Hayate shrunk under his deathly gaze. "We can train tomorrow. Please let us execute this part of the training!" Itachi's glare didn't falter one bit.

All in all, Arata and Hayate got what they wanted. They established a walkie-talkie thing with us.

"Let's check them out ok? Do you copy?"

Our walkie-talkie buzzed about. It was creating such a scene with the villagers. They were oogling at us trying to distinguish what the sound was. "This is going to be hell."

And guess what? It was! Instead of breaking the damn contraption, Itachi pried it from my hands and switched it off. We set out to the market. It was already ten thirty in the morning and so it was the high time for people to buy. Stall owners yelled about to attract more customers, children played ninja with their toy shuriken, gennins and chuunins flocked lazily about. It was a normal day in Konoha. I blundered about next to Itachi as the crowd seemed to part around us. We walked, sometimes stopping for me to buy a few things such as veggies. He also helped me with the bags, to which I refused. (He still took them if you're asking yourself whether he can just be any more annoying). Chivalrous only in company I presume. The walkie-talkie was still in my hand bag. I wonder what they were doing, or where they were.

"You there miss!" I looked around. A man was at a stall selling oils and perfumes… or so they seemed. "You Miss! In the shorts and trainers!" Was he talking to me? He pointed at me and wriggled his finger in a 'cometh' sort of way. I inched towards him. He looked at my face, and then took hold of my hands. "You look quite exotic miss."

Yeah, like an avocado. "You are not like all the women I've seen over here." So he was referring to my appearance. I left him blabber about as he stroked my hands. Ah, where was that ice-block when you needed him?

"I am not from Konoha, so I found it strange that you do not resemble like the usual folk here. I am from Sunakagure." Oh a desert man. He did have some exotic looking fabrics. There. That's the correct way to use the adjective exotic. A piece of cloth caught my eye. It was a deep purple and had golden threads woven into it.

"Silk, with gold. It's beautiful isn't?" I just nodded and felt the fabric. It was silk all right! "I'll give it to you if you give me forty ryo."

Was it worth it? I looked around for Itachi to find him talking to some other men. Oh well, maybe I could haggle a bit.

"20 ryo." There, that was a good starting price.

"Now, now, it's 100% silk and gold thread, plus it is hand made. I'll take 35."

"25 ryo." Come on I don't have that much money. I'm a poor woman that steals from drunken men. Look at how pathetic my life is. Give it to me please-

"You're quite a lady aren't ya? 33."

"27 ryo." I hope I'll have money left for my bra shopping damn it!

"Ugh…30. I won't go under." Contemplating… it's a really beautiful shawl, plus he went down 10 ryo so that's saying something. I smiled and shook hands on it. "Nice doing business with you sir."

"The pleasure was all mine."

I looked back to where Itachi was and found him waiting for me. He was looking up at the sky. His hair was in a low ponytail. He had a black shirt and khaki pants with sandals. The shirt hugged his body gracefully. I gulped. Don't think about it…don't you dare! Itachi suddenly looked at me. His direct gaze shocked me. I felt myself heat up. It must have been the sun, I swear!

"Ah… You might need this for that." The stall owner dropped something in my bag along with the shawl. I fished it out and found a small phial. He winked and went to another customer before I could demand what the hell that was supposed to mean. I creeped back towards Itachi. I looked back towards the haggler, catching his eye. He gave me the thumbs up. I grinned widely and waved back. I put the phial in my handbag and placed the shawl around me. Of course I went at him like a shark.

"Does it suit me Uchiha-san?" I batted my eye-lashes at him. He crossed his arms and glared. I had gained some memories of whatever happened that specific night. I clearly remember him slurring at me:

_"Anything suits you just as long as it's mine."_

I had worn his headband across my chest (bam shaka - laka). He kept his gaze steadily on me. His eyes seemed to grow darker. It was suddenly becoming hotter. I lowered my gaze towards his eyes. They had changed to the Sharingan. Ah…those sexy eyes. The eyes I seemed to be attracted to. I went down to his lips. They were slightly parted. Wasn't this a tease? I inched my face towards his. He didn't hesitate. I need to control my instincts…

"You're such a tease Uchiha-san." I patted his cheek and continued down the road. I really needed some cigarettes right now. I didn't need anything else from the market so we met up with the two idiots. They complained that we didn't reply to their reports. I just told them that the batteries died; much to their vapid confusion as according to Hayate he had just bought new ones. It seemed that they caught up with the other guys I met up with yesterday. There was a new person too, someone in a green spandex whose name is Gai Maito. Talk about fashion sense. They went on about how Kakashi beat up Gai in a bunch of competitions. I wonder if they truly are 20 year olds. I got them back to reality when I told them that I had more chores to do.

"What? More? But this is boooring!"

"Welcome to my life. Why don't you be dears and take these to my apartment. Be sure to put the milk and-" Poof, they were gone. Eager to leave huh? I was left with Itachi. I had given him a list of things that I needed to buy.

"What's the last thing I need to buy?"

"…"

"Is my hand writing that fucked up? Lemme see."

Oh… Bra shopping.

I winked at him, "Come on Uchiha-san. Don't you want to choose what you want to see me in tonight?" That should have him fumbling. A few heads turned. Yeah, that'll get him pissed. I'm so good at this. It wasn't far away from the market place. It was just down the road which made it better as everyone saw him trailing after little miss perfect. I expected him to stay outside but he came in with me. "Eager one, aren'tch ya?"

He just flashed me a deathly glare and stepped back for me to pass. A shop assistant came up to us with a big fat fake smile any blind man can recognize, "Would you like me to show you our vast selection of lingerie? We're already stocking up for Valentine's Day!"

I waved her off and set out to scout for some good bras. I think the assistant's comments made Itachi angrier. He kept glaring at my back to the point I swear I could see a hole through my chest.

"There's no point in venting your anger on my back. Now come over here if you want to learn something about women."

He hesitated, but when he noticed that I wasn't going to let him stand behind me, he came next to me.

"Ok now, Uchiha-san. Women like different types of bras. Do you see these?"

He just tilted his chin upwards. The bra was a plain beige coloured bra with no padding. "That's called a reducer. It, well, it reduces the size. This one enhances them. Oh and these ones are the normal ones. Get it?"

Tilt.

Ok he got it. Now onto bra sizes.

"There are different sizes. You can see of course. They start from AA 24 to even H. You might imagine how those things would be." I looked up to see his ears red. Success! Oh snap Uchiha-san you're not the only one with the icy comebacks son!

"Now, when assessing sizes, you might want to go with a simple scale. Like: Flat, average, above average, big and huge. It's important for when you buy her clothes and stuff.

"Also, bras show what a woman feels like or is doing at the moment. Like for example, the normal ones are for everyday use. The sports ones are for, well sports – I think you get it. Now these babies are for when we want to be sexy. Got it?"

Tilt.

"As for colours, we get a huge range. The classics are white, black or skin colour. Then we've got the bold colours, patterns and such. We have different fabrics too. Lace and kinky lingerie is reserved for sex."

A blush started to creep up his neck. I smirked. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, when we ever do it again I want you to reflect on what I just said. Now I'll get my size. Oh and I'm a DD 36."

His cheeks were pink. He continued to glare at me. Ah, the pleasure of being a tease. I went over and took a bunch of different bras, especially the lacy ones. I just wanted him to squirm. Am I evil? Yes, I'm evil. The shop assistant checked each one and placed them in a bag. I handed her the money and we were out of the shop. We walked slowly in the midst of the summer haze. It was already three in the afternoon. In no time we arrived at my apartment. We went up the flight of stairs to my door. I found the geezer waiting for me.

"What do you want?"

"I just came here to -who's he?"

He pointed a crooked finger at Itachi. Itachi didn't seem fazed by the sudden change in aura. If there was an electric current going between their eyes, then it would be sizzling. "Oh, him? Well, he's a friend of mine. Now move I need to get in."

The geezer cursed his luck and went down the stairs to his apartment. I don't want to know what he would be doing. I opened the door and we went in. To my surprise, empty bags hung on the door knob. I looked into the fridge to find it fully stocked. I'm actually proud of them.

"You should be proud of your team Uchiha-san. They didn't screw up with the groceries."

He smirked and laid the bag filled with bras on the kitchen table.

"Oh you could go through and put those in the bedroom."

I heard the bag rustle and off he went. I settled down with doing some tea. He came back and leaned on the door frame. I gave him a cup.

"Thank you."

I smiled and sipped. It was so quiet. Itachi seemed to like his peace. It made me want to tease him more. I drank the tea and put the teacup in the sink. I filled it with water and left it there - I'll clean it later on. First, I need to get some funk. I haven't had any since I did him. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering from that night. I turned to find him still leaning against the door frame. He had no cup. I looked around to find it on the table. Damn him and his sneaky moves.

I grabbed it and put it in the sink alongside mine. Then I turned to him. He didn't seem to take any notice. I walked slowly towards him and whispered, "What are we waiting for?"

He stayed the same position. I continued. I lifted my left arm to his forehead protector and stroked it. I went up on my toes to be slightly levelled with him. My eyes reached to his nose. I rested my right hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. They were red. My breath hitched. Those red eyes really made a difference. I was mesmerized. I took a step forward. He kept on looking for any more movements. I stopped, waiting for him to do something. He didn't inch towards me but neither did he go away so I took it that he's interested. Oh god that's the behaviour I assume when I try to attract some stray cats or dogs to me. What to do next? I stepped even closer to him. I could feel his breath I raised my right hand up his neck to his cheek. I removed my left hand from his forehead and trailed it into his hair. I finally found the hair band and slowly tugged it off. His hair fell around his face. I threw the hair band into the air. Hasta la Vista!

I took a good hold of his hair and went in for the kill. I tilted my chin upwards and pressed my lips on his. He was still frozen. I moved myself and added more pressure and he got the message in no time. He pushed me against the door frame. I never found a job for those fuckers, but hey! This seems to work. He breathed deeply. I went back to what I knew best which he seemed to respond better to this one. He pushed against me. Then we stopped again. I rested my head on the frame and looked at him. He had a murderous aura. I do enjoy bursting his bubble. I lifted my leg around his, arched my back and grabbed hold of his shirt. He rested his hands on my waist. It felt so normal and oddly enough, as if he was meant to do that anytime. The confidence - it's got to be that.

He went straight at my neck. He left trails of light kisses all over it. I let out a moan. His grip on my waist hardened. He continued to feather my neck with kisses until he reached my right ear. "What jutsu did you cast?" He chuckled and bit down playfully.

"It's a natural…attraction…" I was having a hard time with keeping up with him. I couldn't even make a sentence without moaning dammit. It was now my turn to shine. I pushed him to the other side. I grabbed hold of his arms and placed them casually on my butt to which an eyebrow was raised. I looked at his neck. It was screaming to me to just harass it. I got hold of his hair and tugged back. He automatically lifted his head. I bit down on the faint bruise mark. He growled, feeling it through my mouth. This primal instinct was all too much. I continued to violate his neck until I went towards his ears. I sucked at his earlobes and he moaned. A knock came from the door. Who cares about them when I got myself busy? We continued to kiss. It was more like a war to see who takes over. The knocking became persistent. I moved him towards the sofa. He obliged. I sat down on him and pressed myself against him. Physical contact never felt so good. The person just didn't want to go away. The door was almost broken if it wasn't for me saving it just in time. Arata and Hayate stood there.

"We just came here to say good bye. Oh and we sensed Itachi's chakra too. Hehehe."

"Yeah, my mum told me to head home or else. I just don't want to know what…"

"Oh, that's ok guys. I had fun today!" I gave them a hug each.

"Remember, tomorrow we must train."

"Yes Itachi-sempai." They said in unison. Their relationship with Uchiha-san was more of a father-sons relationship. They always get scolded and yet they still got what they wanted. Itachi went out of the door after them when Arata insisted that he should explain the things he was doing and what not to his mother. I gave him a little slap and closed the door shut, sliding to the floor. That was one hell of a make out session I'll never forget! I might need a cold shower.

* * *

><p>Edited – hopefully one would notice some differences..<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Booby Trapped

Limbs entangled in sheets. A symphony of moans and groans stealthily escaped. The bed started to creak repeatedly. It is so mind-numbing. Why did I have to fall from the bed? I looked at the clock. It ticked nine. What was I supposed to do? Oh, right, do the bed. Who knew that bed sheets were this stubborn? They were taunting me as they licked across my thighs. I managed to get out of the knot and I tried to do my bed again. Finally it went on how I wished it, along with my pillows and the bed spread. I gave it a satisfied nod went on with removing my shoes. I put them in their respective boxes and shoved them in the closet. At least my closet wasn't cluttered like the rest of the flat. Sighing, I went over to the balcony and went outside. People were shuffling down the street, minding their own business. The temperature in this country was so high this summer! It made you want to strip your clothes off. But by doing that, I would go to jail for showing off.

I started sweating and fanning my face. My cheap apartment didn't come with an air-conditioner. I had to buy some rotating fans and put them on for almost twenty four hours straight. I took out a cigarette and lit it. Smoke rose from the twig as I inhaled. I haven't indulged in these babies since the day before. I set the fag between my second and third finger and looked out at the street life. A northern wind picked up. Thank the lord for listening to our pleas! The huge black shirt swayed in the air, revealing my knickers. They were cute panties - pink polka dots with a bow at the front! I took another puff from the cigarette and looked about. The sweating didn't cease. I lifted my hair over my head. I noticed the split ends. It really needs a cut. My hair is a fast grower. It grows at least half an inch each month. It was once straight, but when I cut it in layers, it started to curl. Now it's a wavy mass of black.

I took in the last drag and stamped the fag out. I tried to wipe away the sweat from my forehead. A shiny object caught my eye. It was a headband. I wonder if ninjas feel hotter with those around their heads or where ever. It's a blue colour, some of them black. Aren't those colours the most absorbent of heat? Plus, with those fishnets or those jounin vests, don't they feel a bit stuffy? One thing I'm not actually missing from not being a ninja is the fashion. They had a weird style, which totally sticks out. If we take for example the group of girls giggling down the street, they most certainly are kunoichi. Why? Apart from the headband, just look at their clothing. It's comfortable and simple, but with their added ninja funk. You can't describe it. Anyway, I can't. The group of girls continued to giggle away out of sight. They seemed to be looking at another group of shinobi. Ah, young love…

I deemed it time to go back inside. I was sweating like a pig so might as well go take a shower while I'm at it before changing into normal clothes. I walked into the bathroom and hopped out of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and scrubbed away. I pried the shower door open and groped for the towel. Once found, I towelled myself dry and went into the bedroom for my underwear and clothes. I settled for a white dress and sandals. I tamed down my bush of a hair and set out putting on the clothes. This dress didn't need any bra, to my relief, as it always made me itch when it's hot. I decided to take a new bag for today. I was feeling a bit beach-y, so I went for the colourful woven bag. I dropped in my purse and a bunch of other stuff. I went out of the apartment not forgetting my keys and slammed the door. I used the elevator as someone kindly waited for me to go in with them.

It was my neighbour, the one with the annoying cat. She smiled sweetly and stroked the cat which lay across her shoulders. The cat hissed at me and started to growl. Kitty cat and I over there are the best of enemies. We hold out contest on who gets to not pee in my bushes, or on who gets to eat the rotting tuna. I usually win of course. It was a long ride down even though I was only on the second floor. The cat just made it extremely difficult with the constant jabs in meow language. I usually just curse him back in human language. It's not fair when he seems to understand what I'm saying when I only hear hisses and growls. I let the old lady walk out of the lift once we landed on ground floor. She wobbled her way towards the door and stepped down the steps, one by one, until she reached the bottom at street level. I really don't want to end up like her when I get older.

I walked out into the sweltering heat of Konoha. Where was I off to? I don't know. I'll just wander around until I find a place in the shade. The thing is that in Konoha, all the best places where one wants to be left alone and quiet in the shade would have already been taken. It was either choosing between quiet, shade, or alone. The other thing is that in Konoha, there aren't many places were one calls them quiet or alone. There is always someone snooping around, being all ninja on you. So where does my rant take me? Stop being a spoilt brat and deal with it.

I continued to walk down the streets of Konoha, unsuccessful in my scavenger hunt for the best place to relax. I had passed the playground, the Ninja Academy and the Hokage's office as well. I looked around and decided on a random direction. I continued on and found myself in the middle of a clearing. The trees around it were cut or scorched, and a few dummies were decapitated. Surprise, surprise, I was in the middle of a training ground. I heard loud voices come from my left.

"Ehh I'm so tired I can't feel my legs! Can we take a break? Pleeeaaaseee?"

"For once I do agree with what Puffer-fish is saying."

Is this luck or what? I followed the whines towards my newly found body guards. Arata was on the floor spread eagle, with Hayate crouching next to him. Itachi stayed upright, without a hint of exhaustion I might add. He seemed to be talking. Time to make my entrance:

"Hullo boys!" I hollered and waved my hands about. When I had their attention I skipped towards them.

"Don't step on the booby-!"

I face palmed the ground. Why did I wear a freaking white dress for this? I tripped on some wire which mysteriously appeared just before Hayate shouted out his half-assed words of caution. I heard an annoying whizzing sound. Suddenly I was dragged across the clearing at the speed of light and flunked 20 feet into the air. I then ended dangling upside down from a tree. All this happened while I exercised my vocal chords.

" -traps."

The skirt part of the dress turned downwards over my face. Nice, now my panties were on show. Holler up! Holler up! Come see the magnificent and outstanding skin coloured panties! I tried lifting the skirt upwards to cover up. After a few seconds of keeping it up, I turned to face the tree trunk. Now my butt wants to share the lime light. Really, does Karma have something against me? I kept on turning like a hog roast. It was starting to become painful from the stress of the thin wire against my ankle. My other leg was going wild around trying to stabilize towards gravity. I must look like a pathetic tomato on a kebab. I heard the three men walking in my general direction. They stopped. I twirled round to find them all with a smug look on their faces. I'm so gonna smack that thing off right now! No, wait, I'm stuck. Bummer.

Grass. Leaves. Tree trunk. Smug faces. Clearing. Repeat.

"Nice taste in lingerie Mara-chan!" Arata, the doofus, said.

"I never knew you had a beauty spot on your butt!" Hayate just had to point out.

"Tch…" If you didn't notice, that was dear old hunk-o-ice, Itachi. Of course he knew about that beauty spot. Hayate and Arata doubled over laughing. My glares seemed to add fuel to the fire. I could feel my blood welling in my skull. I'm getting a tad dizzier then before. The two idiots calmed themselves.

"Come on guys, I'm dizzy!"

Grass. Leaves. Tree trunk. Clearing. Repeat.

Wait a second. Where did they go? I turned round to find them walking away from me. Seriously! Is this for real?

"Boys this is not funny!" No reaction. They won't leave me here; they're not those types of people… right?

"How about we eat at the Ramen Bar?"

"Yeah, I could use some miso… how 'bout you Itachi?"

"…Whatever…"

They continued on walking as if I wasn't there. Did they suddenly become immune to my whines? My mother once told me that when I was born, the nurses and doctors had a migraine from all of the whining and yelling I did.

"HEY! GET ME OUT! LET ME DOWN!" Poof! I'm doomed.

Grass. Leaves. Tree trunk. Clearing. Repeat.

Now this scenery is getting really boring. I checked my wrist watch, straining to look at it upside down. Try it sometime; you'll know how I feel. It was already eleven o'clock. How long had they been missing? Are they going to leave me here? Will they even deign to check on me after their meal? They need to continue training, and by the looks of it, Mr Icy isn't going to give them the rest of the day free. But will they come back to this training ground? What if other people use these grounds? That would be embarrassing to explain… What if they forget about me altogether? What if I have to spend the night here like this?

…What if an S&M loving psychotic rapist is out on the loose?


	6. Chapter 5: Sluuuurp!

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen Bar…

"Hullo there Arata-san! How have you been?" Teuchi asked politely to one of his most frequent customers.

"Oh same old! It's the norm for me old man!" Hayate sidled up to the wooden bar, "Miso ramen please."

"Coming right up!"

Hayate and Arata settled on the seats facing the kitchen. Ayame rapidly threw some noodles in the boiling water along with shrimps and other delicacies. She hummed a simple song while chopping some vegetables and pushed them off the board into the huge steel pot with the noodles. She then separated the noodles into two bowls. Afterwards she split the broth between two pots. She added miso paste to one and pork beef to the other.

"You know, I think we should go easy on Mara-chan…"

"Pfft, nah… it's just a joke. She'll get over it."

Two bowls slid across the table surface. They thanked her and split the chopsticks simultaneously. The ramen didn't stand a chance against these two. Within a minute flat, the bowls were squeaky clean. They ordered another two.

"Hey Hayate long time no see!"

"Yo it's the perverted trio! What's up?"

"The only guys perverted in this group are Gemna and Kakashi, not me!"

"Whatever you say Ero-no-Shisui…"

The new group sat next to them and placed their order. They seemed to have ended their training as they were sweating and had a few cuts here and there. The five shinobi argued back and forth about what a pervert really was.

"You cannot confuse perverts with art lovers."

"I don't know Kakashi… your book is just plain porn."

"Don't tell me you, Hayate, the alleged 'Smooth Operator' hasn't read any yet?" Kakashi peered from over the top of the book.

"Pfft of course I have! What made you think that?"

"Well, that's just being a hypocrite then."

"Anyways, that proves the point I made. Plus, don't look at only me. Gemna goes through chicks like women change clothes and Shisui can't handle being touched by a woman without having a nose bleed."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Well, Hayate does have a point there."

Five bowls appeared in front of them. They immediately dug in, relishing the taste. They resumed their banter.

"Prove to me that I can't handle a woman."

"Well, what about Mara-chan?"

Shisui cheeks tinted pink. He remembered the night he met her. She had touched his hand. SHE HAD TOUCHED HIS HAND! It had left a tingling sensation. Was it normal? _"For a ninja, yes."_ That's what his father had told him anyways…

"Point proven. Cased closed." Genma tried to say through full cheeks.

"Speaking of Mara-chan. She really misses you guys."

Shisui perked up. "She does! I mean…" he shifted his eyes and lent onto his fist, trying to look disinterested, "She does?"

"She didn't say those words Arata."

"But I saw it in her eyes when we told her about meeting you yesterday. She looked really sad…"

"Whatever… Actually… do you remember the night when we met her?"

Of course I do, Shisui thought. The tint in his cheeks darkened. He glanced over to Kakashi, finding him rubbing his tummy with a satisfied glint in his visible eye. His bowl was set in front of him and was mysteriously empty. Wonder how he does it… Gemna kept on stuffing his cheeks with noodles. Some dangled from his mouth.

"Yeah… what about it?" Munch, munch… gulp.

"Who wouldn't forget a night like that? She's an interesting woman."

They all froze. Kakashi looked around confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Come again?"

"Did I hear clearly?"

"Kakashi's not asexual? Has the Kyuubi attacked again?"

Kakashi glared at them all. Just because he didn't take any notice of the opposite sex didn't mean that he lacked interest in other women, he was just a hard-to-get bachelor who needed a certain type of woman to touch his cold, cold heart. He just didn't want to hear the whines and groans he'd hear if he ever dated a girl, plus, he didn't want the girl to go through hell due to his obsessive fan club. Looking around, they all seemed to have a fan club each. Itachi as well, being the only one not present at the time.

"No, I'm not interested in her in that way. She's quirky. End of sentence."

"Oh… shame… Anyway, continue what you were saying Hayate."

"I just noticed that she hasn't told us her secret yet. Not that I'm curious, but she's got dirt on all of us… 'cept for 'tachi-sempai, and we don't have anything on her."

They all paused to think. That did make sense. She escaped from the moment of exposing herself to them when Itachi interrupted them. They had somehow forgotten about it after Hayate and Arata talked the Uchiha into not doing any training by becoming Mara's body guards.

"Yeah, I see where you're going here Hayate. I think that it's high time we exposed her secret. It's only fair."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Maybe we should… I dunno…hang out with her a little more?"

"Good thinking Gemna. This is a new mission fit for the five of us."

"What should we call it?"

"Names are not important for now."

Another round of ramen later, they all were immersed in putting the plan together.

"Maybe we could disguise ourselves as village folk. That way she would be her natural self with strangers."

"No she would act differently towards foreigners. I think we should stay as we are."

"I like the way you're thinking, Kakashi!"

* * *

><p>Really now, are all men this unreliable? They haven't even come back from their break yet! I am still dangling from this fucking tree with my right leg askew and both arms are quickly getting numb. I hope that they choke on their ramen…<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa there Arata, take it easy!"<p>

"Sorry…the noodles somehow went down my air passage…"

* * *

><p>It's been…an hour…since I have gotten myself in this position. The heat is killing me! The only thing positive about me being upside down is that my hair isn't stuck to me with sweat. I looked up towards my straight leg. My ankle is red and the pain is unbearable. Such fun.<p>

"HELP! HEEELP!"

My voice echoed across the clearing and died into the trees. No use in losing my voice over nothing… I had been yelling the same phrase for over a whole hour. Isn't there someone who is in my vicinity? Anyone?

Click…click! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK! I looked up to find a squirrel on the trunk. It ran all the way to the branch which I hung from. Wonder what it's doing? I strained my eyes to see its movements. Its tail swished round as it looked at me. I stared back. A couple of minutes later it touched the string. It poked and smelled it. After it deemed it harmless, it caught hold of the thing. Am I lucky or what? I looked at it pleadingly.

"Come on boy, cut the rope…"

It looked at the rope then at me and back again towards the wire. Unsurprisingly, I have made the wrong assumption of it being a genius squirrel. You do know what you do when you assume, right? I made an ass out of the squirrel and myself. Fuck. It started climbing down the rope, but it didn't stop. It went to my leg and poked my ankle. I howled in pain. After what seemed like a million pokes, it ran down my leg. I tried to shake it off, but to no avail. It continued downwards towards my panties, onto my belly and stopped just above my boobs. It poked them.

What a pervert!

I tried shaking it off but ended up twirling around. I'm getting a bit dizzy again… I can't believe I'm still alive with the blood rushing down to my mind. Heh, maybe it's 'cause I have no brain hehe. The squirrel groped its way over my boobs and onto my neck. It poked one of the hickies. Is it really that much of a sadist? After molesting my neck with jabs, it clawed its way onto my face. Yeah. My face. It started to scratch about. The more I yelled the more it dug its nails into my skin. My yells were muffled with its fur.

"Ge-mm fff-ck -ff mmmm fa-sss!"

CLICK! That's the weird noise it does with its teeth and tongue. It scratched my cheek. I hissed. It hissed back. Friends? Squir-zilla moved its claws and went back to my neck. I can finally breathe normally without being smothered with fur.

Grass. Leaves. Group of people. Trunk. Repeat.

WAHH! PEOPLE HAVE COME! RING THE BELLS! HALLELUJAH!

"Now students, this is a training ground. It is where ninjas come and train to become stronger. You would someday do the same as them! Any questions?"

A girl stuck her arm up.

"Yes Sakura?"

"What is that in the tree Iruka-sensei?"

The guy which seems to be Iruka turned towards my tree. Now is my time to shine:

"Hey help me out here! I'm stuck!"

The guy suddenly had a major nose bleed and fainted. I wonder why? Konoha heat must have done him over. The kids jumped over their sensei and walked towards my form. Great, a bunch of kids just got to see their first half naked woman. This is not what I need!

"What are you doing up there lady?"

I tried to stabilize myself. Once the turning stopped I looked at who spoke. It was a blond girl with cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was made into a high ponytail. She'll be one heck of a head turner one day. Until that day comes, I – Mara-chan shall hold that title like it was the last thing ever existing on this planet.

"Just enjoying the view of Konoha whilst upside down, what the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

The girl twitched at the swear word and gasped. She pointed her finger at me and yelled that I said a bad word.

"Yeah kid… I'm not in a good fuck-freaking mood right now. So get me down from here. Pronto."

The girl just stuck out her tongue and turned her chin up. She'll be a bitch one day too…

"What's that on your neck?"

So they noticed my furry friend! I sighed and mentally slapped myself. They didn't know how dire this situation is? My, my! And they're going to be ninja someday…

"That's a squirrel."

"Why is it there?"

This time the girl who noticed me the first time spoke. She had pink hair and green eyes. She looked really sweet, apart from the fact that she kept on blushing when she looked at a certain dude.

"Who fucking knows? Ok! I know I just swore Blondie! No need to be a kiss ass!"

"Yeah Ino pig!"

"Shut up Sakura-forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

I took the time to look at the group. The sensei still was recovering from the hot flush, while a few other students helped him out of it. Apart from the two girls mentioned before, there were a few others like a girl with dark purple hair. Seriously, how did their mothers let them dye it? Another one had her hair in a bun. She and the purple haired girl were the only ones who weren't checking out some guy's butt. I averted my gaze towards said victim. He was really pale, with black hair (which abnormally stood out in a weird way…kinda reminds me of a chicken…) and black eyes. I see why they kept checking him out. He was one cute cookie! He reminds me of someone I know, hm…

"SWINE!"

"BILLBOARD-HEAD!"

The squabble continued on. I tuned them out again. There was also a kid with a spiky ponytail and the other guy look like a tub-o-lard. I gazed at the duo. One of them was munching away at his chips and the other was taking a little snooze on the grass. Wow. Is the future of Konoha in the hands of these dweebs?

"Hey lady I'll save ya!"

I looked towards a kid with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange track suit. Fashion sense…anyone? Suddenly another familiar whizzing sound could be heard. I looked around to see a shiny silver thing come at my face. Is it the end? I haven't even written my will yet! I heard a few snips and gasps. Did it impale me? I looked down to find a few some dark strands flailing their way down to the ground. I'm still alive!

What was my hair doing on the ground though?

"Shit… Sorry!"

I went to feel my hair. It was normal on one side, but it suddenly started diminishing in size on the other side. Oh fuck…

"What the FUCK did you DO to my HAIR!"

I feel like crying. No wait, I am crying. The tears went down towards my temples. It's a weird sensation. The orange dweeb cut my hair at an angle and I still am dangling in the air. Is this day going to become worse? The squirrel clicked and clawed its way back up my leg and onto the tree. It started throwing acorns at me.

"Pfft you idiot, leave it to the pros."

It was the first time I heard the Chicken Head's voice. There were a few girls who pitched in saying that 'Sasuke-kun is right!'

"Naruto stop trying to beat him! You'll never succeed!" Ouch. That must have hurt.

Suddenly, yet another whizzing and shiny thing came towards me. This time, it hit the target precisely. I feel so relieved that I didn't suffer any injuries from this one (I suffered hair loss from the other shiny thing, okay? Humph!). I feel airborne. Wait, I am! My inner shinobi sprung to life and I did a magnificent somersault, my white dress flapping around me like angel wings. Yeah right.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!-oomph."

* * *

><p>The five shinobi eating at the ramen bar suddenly flinched at the sound. Everyone in the streets paused for a moment. The screech echoed and then stopped. The civilians continued on with their routines, while the shinobi continued discussing their top-secret mission.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh my God it hurts so much! I can't feel my body. What have I gotten myself into? Did I do something wrong in my past-life to have affected me so badly? Whyyyy? Karma is one hell of a vengeful bitch! I kept my eyes closed. I'm not gonna waste energy opening them. I'm in such agony! I felt some footsteps and heard a few whispers.<p>

"Is she dead?"

Guess not… I flinched when the kids started poking (with all their might) my face. I let out a gut-wrenching moan, all the time promising my inner heart of inner hearts that if I do die, I will come back and haunt all these little kids and those three stupid shinobi who left in this sorry state.

"Look whatcha did Sasuke-teme! You killed her!" The orange dweeb yelled. Please don't yell in my ears…

"Tch…"

"Shut up Naruto! It's not his fault she fell like that! She should have known how to land if she's a ninja-"

"She isn't."

I never felt this overjoyed in my whole life. It was like a voice of an angel. I cracked my eyes open to find Itachi in my line of sight. He was checking my ankle. I groaned when he touched it. I heard the clicking of the squirrel. It sniffed my face and rubbed its tail against it. HAH! Now who's guilty? Itachi checked my left hand. My wrist was busted, along with a few fingers. I landed on my butt, but I tried to cushion the fall by placing my arm under it just in time - seems like my theory fucked my arm up. He reached up to my face. He moved it left and right slowly, trying to see my new collection of scratches. The kids were too quiet. I looked over to them. They all looked at me in guilt, especially the blond one. I frowned at the, successfully increasing the pain twice fold. Mr Ice-block placed his hands around my back and my legs and lifted me up. It would have been one hell of a turn on if it were in a different situation… Ugh! I just have to think about sex during all this… Damn it now I feel so hot… Must be the sun getting to me…

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" Their sensei shouted at the kids. Seems like he woke up from his haze. Great, my migraine happened to shout out a 'FUCK YOU' towards the shout-ee. Iruka bowed down and whispered an apology. I moaned. The pain…is unbelievable…

"I'm sorry, Itachi-sama… Please forgive us."

"It's not a problem. Sasuke, I need to talk to you once you get back home."

The Chicken Head lowered his gaze and nodded. With that the Uchiha and I were off across the clearing. I never noticed that Mr Hunk-o-Ice was comfy… Maybe a little nap wouldn't do any harm...

* * *

><p>"Well, guys, I think it's settled. Just spend as much time with her as possible. Keep an eye out for any ambiguous movements or sayings."<p>

"Ay, ay cap'n!"

"This is going to kill my mojo… Now girls will think that I'm interested in only her…"

"We'll do it on the sake of our secrets! Right guys?"

"Yeah Arata and I agree. 'Mission: Finding Mara's Secret' is finally commencing. Meeting adjourned."

They shook hands on this and went on eating their sixth round of ramen. Suddenly, Arata shot his head up and asked, "Hey Hayate… It's been bugging me a bit today, but, I feel like we've forgotten something…?"

"Humm … Nah it's your imagination Arata. Do you want the shrimps?"

* * *

><p>Finally done.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: God is that you?

"Miss Yamaaatoo?" A voice echoed in my head, the sound bounced through the empty space in my skull. Is it supposed to echo that much? Maybe I really do have an empty head. I cracked my eyes open and was met by the most heavenly sight ever. It is Itachi's face. Ahhh if I knew death was like this, I would've died years ago. His face peered closer. Oh god he looks so fine even here surrounded by this unearthly amount of shiny whiteness. What's next? Hot-bodied angles wearing togas? Will they feed me grapes and massage my shoulders all day long? That'll be the life, or in this case, death. Itachi's face twitched to the side and he seemed to be saying something. I reached my hand forward and stroked his cheek. _God, is that you? Please listen to me, I know I've been a bad girl … okay, a very bad girl, but I tried, honestly! It's wasn't my fault that I had to do that! I…_

BEEP … BEEP…BEEP….

Damn, heaven's got some shitty music! I turned my head towards the source of the sound … and came face to face with a pair of wide blue eyes staring intensely at me and a deep, devilish grin stretched over his teeth. AGGGH!

"Wha- what the hell are you doing in heaven!"

"Oh damn, and she was on the verge of spilling everything!" Arata whined right next to my ear. I clapped both hands over my ear - or tried to as one of them had a huge chunky, cast over it.

"Bummer man."

"And we were so clooose!"

"What's going on exactly?" I croaked, still disoriented from my abrupt waking-up.

Itachi took over, ignoring the others' clamouring. "You're in hospital Miss Yamato. I, as team leader, deeply apologise for me and my teams' behaviour." Whoa, no one has ever done that to me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Uchiha-san, uh, you can stop that." I said, twiddling what was left of my once long hair.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp.

"Ah shit! Go back to sleep, Mara-chan!" Shisui screamed, inducing an even bigger migraine, "The nurse said that you were supposed to sleep for another hour or so, and we still haven't bought you any flowers!"

"HAA! You're right!" That was Arata's annoying voice; by the way, "This is all a dreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" He started waving his arms wildly in the air. "This is all just a figment of your imaginatiiiioooon! When you wake up, we'll be here plus a big bouquet of flowers!"

"What's your favourite flower, by the way?" Hayate inquired.

"…uh Lily?"

And with that, Hayate, Arata, and Shisui poofed out of the room, leaving me with Itachi, Genma and Kakashi. Damn, I should've said rose so I'll make them pay more. Kakashi averted his eyes and shoved his nose into his little orange book. Genma fiddled with his kunai set, twirling them round. I shifted my sore neck towards Itachi and found him fixing me with the deepest glare ever. What have I done wrong now? I turned towards the bedside table, next to the beeping machine thing. There was a glass of water sitting on it. My throat feels like sand paper and I really need some liquid. I reached my good hand over me, I really tried! But, you see, my leg is currently in the air supported by this strap contraption and I just can't move easily.

"Uhhh-!" I tried to reach over and just as my fingers touched the cool glass, somebody stole it! How dare them! It was Itachi, holding it loftily in his hand, his left hand - the hand I had broken. I puffed my cheeks and brought out my right hand and he obliged. I sat back and sipped it while I contemplated on what had just happened in the past six hours.

(brek)

The three shinobi had never ever been surrounded by this amount of flowers and frankly it had made them edgy as if some creepy flower man was going to jump out at them and coerce them into buying tulip seeds just like the old woman behind the counter tried to do. The long walk out of the shop was meant to show case the variety of flowers but underneath, they could see a thriving community of spiders, crawling all over the place. Yuck. Hayate, Shisui and Arata wobbled out of the shop, their hay fevers acting up. The bouquet of orange and red tiger lilies was resting in Hayates' arms as they walked towards the hospital.

(brek)

The nurse just came in and banished the boys out of the room to give me an examination, but not before giving them a once over. _Oh lady._ She explained to me the injuries I had sustained. Basically, due to my fall, I had sprained my ankle and broke a few fingers and because I was left hanging like a piece of meat, I had fainted from heat exhaustion. Somebody's gone geeet iiiiiiiit!

She left and the three guys tromped into the room. Just then, the other three guys burst into the room, and surprisingly, they did get me flowers. They placed them on the bedside table and gave me a grin. I returned the favour with a glare. Awkward silence decided to grace us with her presence and filled the whole room with her not so lovely decorum. I looked between the culprits, gauging them on who would crack first and start begging for my forgiveness. I started with Hayate. We kept on staring until he started to break a sweat. Then he shifted his gaze to the flowers and went to arrange them. He continued to arrange them even though they were perfectly still on the surface. He muttered that they were too damn curvy. I kept on staring at him. My glare seems to be getting to him! Wow I'd never thought that I could get underneath his skin like this…

I looked towards Gemna. He was back at the window looking out towards Konoha. Next to him was Shisui. Shisui fidgeted but kept on looking out. I shifted my gaze towards Kakashi. Our eyes only met for a split of a second before he nosedived into his orange little book. I kept on staring at the book. _'Icha Icha Paradise'_? Wasn't that some perverted series by a perverted ninja of some sort? Wow, I never knew that Kakashi was into those things… I blinked myself out of my revelation and looked back at Hayate. He grumbled something.

"I need to pee." And with that Hayate ran out of the room. That left me with Arata and Itachi. I'll start with Ice Block first. Unsurprisingly, Itachi looked at me head on. We held a little glare competition. My left eye started twitching. I swear, these three are so going to bow down before me! I'll force them to do it too! I huffed and pouted. It's not fair! Uchihas are born masters of glares! Damn you Itachi! Damn you and your hotness!

I looked for Arata but he wasn't where I first saw him. Where did he go? I looked about until I saw a flash of blue open the door ever so quietly… I'll show them who is boss in this group. I glared and repeated the phrase I told them only six hours ago…

"Arata-san, you're not leaving me here, are you?" Arata froze. He twirled slowly around and flinched as I went full frontal with my death-glare-o-doom. Feel the burn! He scratched his neck sheepishly and glanced around trying to avert my gaze. Is that all you've got Arata-kun? Suddenly, my inner kunoichi came out and with my awesome chakra slammed the door close. Arata frantically went to open it but to no avail! I laughed maniacally while I cast a jutsu on both Itachi and Arata. They started screaming like little girls while my epic jutsu attacked them. Arata scratched all over the door and slid to the floor unconscious while Itachi flung himself over the bed. AHAHAHAHAHA!

Actually Arata did try and run out of the room but Hayate appeared and slammed into him, sliding down on the floor. He lifted himself up and turned; only to find my face a mere inches away from him. My glare increased trice fold. He started to hyperventilate.

"Um…uh….oh…gawd…. Help me!" Arata slammed to the floor kneeling with his two hands lifted up and put together. Was this a confession?

"I'm SOOOO SOOORRRYYY MARA-CHAN! PLEEAASEE FORRRGIVE MEEEE!" I successfully beat up one of them, now for the next two. I lifted my chin and gazed towards Hayate. He's going down next… Hayate gulped. He also fell more gracefully on the floor next to Arata.

"Please Mara; no more…you're killing us…" Two down, one to go! I harrumphed and looked at Itachi. He seemed to know what I was aiming for and gave me his back. How dare him! What a prick! Really now, I just want a sincere apology, can't a little girl have one? I kept on glaring at his back but he still didn't do anything. Is this guy made out of steel or what? I looked back at the duo on the floor. They covered their heads with their hands and continued chanting their apologies. I feel really superior now! Were the flowers some kind of way to avert this situation? Did they think that I was that stupid? Ugh…men…

I took hold of one lily. They are really beautiful but a girl has gotta do what a girl has gotta do! So I flung it at his head. It fell like a dead weight next to his feet and let out a pathetic thump. He looked towards the window and suddenly said, "We've got a mission." The two slaves got up from their kneeling position and went next to Itachi. They poofed away.

"HEY! You can't just POOF AWAY FROM ME! And you probably just made that up! IDIOTS!"

"Uhh, Kakashi-sempai I think that we need to brush up on our combat skills." Shisui muttered as he edged away from the bed.

"I agree. See you later Mara."

Poof. What the hell do these men have against me? Is it that hard for them to apologize? The bastards…. Oh! I'm so angry right now!

(brekkkk)

"I expect you to return back within two months. This is a very beneficial mission for the well-being of this village, which is why I believe that you three are capable in finishing it efficiently."

The three shinobi nodded and their leader took the scroll. They all bowed down and left the building without another word. They started walking at a random direction. The sun was just setting in the pink sky. Itachi took a deep breath and studied the surroundings. It could be their last time to look at the village they loved. An s-ranked mission - Assassination of a rogue. The ninja had been on the run for a year now. He was once an ANBU cop just like them, until he went berserk and killed a classroom of academy students, who were just about to take their first exam to become gennin. His was last sighted in the Land of the Moon. They had to leave as soon as possible which meant by four tomorrow morning.

They found themselves in front of the hospital. They continued to walk through corridors and halls until they found room 276. They opened it slowly to find the weird woman sleeping silently.

(breeekkkk)

I heard the door open and close. Someone had entered the room. My eyes fluttered open to find the source of my irritation. I immediately frowned when Arata hugged me.

"Mara-chan we're going on a mission!"

Yeah, that's what they want me to believe! "Don't make things up doofus…"

Arata backed away and frowned. Itachi still was leaning on the door frame.

"Mara, we really are going on a mission. We won't be back for two months tops though…" Hayate pitched in. Two months is enough for anyone to sever any contact from another. If that's what they wanted then that's what they'll get! I'll go with the flow then!

"Then… I hope you guys die or something…"

I looked away from them and huffed. There. It's set.

"You should be careful of what you wish for."

My eyes travelled towards Itachi. He was playing with a shuriken put kept his gaze steady on me. His eyes suddenly flashed red and with that they poofed out of my room. I want to cry. I really want to cry! Shit, now I'm crying. I rubbed my cheeks. What have I done now?

Dear lord Mara can you be a little bit more selfish than you are?


	8. Chapter 7: Redundant again

"Now Miss Yamato, if you take these pills every morning then you'd be all set to discharge! I hope that you had a nice stay!" The nurse patted my pillow and removed some of the dead lilies. I only have five lilies left. They looked at me sulkily. It's been three weeks since they left. They hadn't returned. I think that they really did have a mission. Damn it, it makes me want to cry even more! Kakashi and the others did come to keep me a bit of company, but it's not the same as hearing Arata calling me chan every time, or when Hayate would let out a mini snort every time he laughed, or when Itachi and I had those mini make-outs. Without them, it…it - It doesn't feel right!

The nurse said that I could discharge today if I wanted to. She said that I was doing so great in physiotherapy that all I needed was to be careful and take some pain killers! I could continue my job as being a grocery shop assistant! I'm sorry reader for not mentioning before, but do you really think that stealing would help me sustain a normal income? Don't think so! The nurse cut open the cast. Peering inside, all I saw was pink and dirt. Who knew it would be that ugly? After three weeks of not seeing my hand, it is kind of alien to me. She said that it was only normal to be pink and be a little dirty. I mean, three weeks we're talking about! But still, I always imagined it to be different somehow. Then she went and took off the cast from my leg. My leg looked like raw chicken with hair. I seriously need to wax, pronto. I really am grateful for my friends to have come and brought me clothes. Yes, I do have friends as well. I'm not some weirdo with zero social life you know…

The nurse left me to quietly put on my clothes. It feels weird to finally use my left hand. The fabrics feel new under my touch. After I clasped my bra on along with a red tee shirt, I went for the jeans. Will this kill me in the heat? Yes, of course! But I won't let anyone see my furry leg. It's embarrassing! Everyone laughs at a woman which hasn't shaved for a while! Let alone when only a part of her is hairy! I put on my flip flops and limped my way out of the room. I didn't forget my bag! The nurse was waiting outside. She smiled and entered the room to make sure that everything was set for another patient. She came out with the bunch of flowers.

"You forgot these Miss Yamato. They're really pretty; it would be a shame to throw them away!" She handed them to me in a piece of foil. It's kinda ironic, what she said. That's what I did to the three shinobi. I threw their friendship away; all because they were stubborn in saying out front that they were sorry. Actually, I was the hot headed one from them all. They were saying sorry in their abnormal way. I forgot that they were ninjas, and due to that they didn't know what to experience in the emotions department along with talking (for some…). Ugh I'm such a loser. Itachi had taken me all the way to the hospital and alerted the other five. They stayed there for what could have been hours waiting for me to wake up. They even went out to buy me flowers (and my favourite ones as well)! I…I blew a fuse because I didn't hear it in words. I really am an idiot.

"Thank you." I grabbed the foil and walked with it huddled to my chest. We continued to walk to the front desk where I signed some papers and was off. Where to? Maybe I should check on my house. Not that I don't trust my mother, but one may never be sure. I walked slowly out of the hospital and down the street. I sniffed the flowers, enjoying the scent. It is a bright day as any other day in Konoha. I continued my path to my flat. The complex towered above me. I walked in and into the lift. Pressing for the second floor I waited, listening to the shitty music elevators all seem to be built up with. Once on my floor, I fished for my keys and went to open the door. I walked inside to find my mother helping herself to some biscuits.

"Here honey, try them! I just bought them for half price!" My mother really is cheap sometimes. I took a bite from the biscuits, or should I say cardboard. They are horrid! I spit the crumbs out in the sink.

"Why the hell did ya do that for? They're not that bad…" She sniffed and stuffed her mouth with a cookie-wannabe. I sighed and went into the bathroom to set the pills up for tomorrow. Then I went back into the kitchen to find my mother lounging on the sofa. She patted her hands on the sofa next to her feet. I obliged. She rose up and started curling some of the strands. I still needed to cut the damn thing.

"What's with the long face?" She pouted and tried the puppy eyed look. Mother, that look does not suit you at all. Remove from face now. Please.

"I feel a bit sad for no reason." I twiddled with one of the lilies. It has the largest petals and one mean looking colour-red. So I call it Uchiha-san sometimes. It reminds me of his eyes. I really need to put these in a vase before they wilt on me. I rose and grabbed the little clear vase on the coffee table. It was there for nothing else but decoration. Kiki, a friend of mine bought it when she noticed that I needed some 'bloom in my hood'.

"It's something normal for us grownups." _Grownups_. I really hate that word sometimes. It makes me feel old and wise. I like wise, but with my mentality which is that of a teenager (or so my mother says) -it kinda feels very sarcastic. But sometimes it comes in handy when you want to boss someone just because you're older than them. You'd be like, HA! Bow down to me 'cause I know - shit yeah! It really does have its ups and downs.

"I'll be off! I hope you won't depress yourself too much. I almost forgot! Machi-san from the grocery store called in to tell you that tomorrow you've got work. Ciao!" Slam. She left the cookies behind her. Hmm…Is cardboard part of a cat's diet?

* * *

><p>They were still on their way over to the Tsukigakure. It was a long and fruitless month and they only had a month left. Itachi sighed and reviewed the coordinates of the village. They were resting in a small discreet village. It wasn't located anywhere on the map. They wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for Arata muddling the directions.<p>

"Look on the bright side, we could ask for shelter and food! I really don't want to stay camping in the rain again!" Hayate punched Arata and said that it was a stupid way to look at things. Besides, they didn't want anything to delay them. It was already enough for them with the burden of what their friend had told them in the hospital room just before they left-

_"Then…I hope you die or something…"_

All of them had their theories as to why she went out and said something like that. Did they say something wrong? Had they insulted her in some way? She was definitely angered some way or another, but by what? Did she know the gravity of the words that she had said? Itachi continued to frown at the map. He had planned it all out. By week four they should have already arrived. Then, they would have set out a normal low key profile as travellers. The sooner they found the Missing Nin, the better. With Hayate's sensing skills, they would have caught and executed the rogue within a few days from then. They would then set out their way back home. Clean, precise and simple. But with Arata, their best tracker, losing their way, which had never happened, they all got delayed, not to mention frustrated. They were angered by the fact that Mara had just had to say such words to three people who might not live to see the next few seconds. It wasn't the first time they heard it from other people, people who were like them nonetheless. But they never imagined it coming from her. It was heart-wrenching to hear it from her.

And yet, here they are, seeking shelter in a nearby hotel. All frustrated about the same thought.

* * *

><p>Oh no a tomato fell! Let me help you get your way back to your friends little one! For I, the great - no wait - INVINCIBLE Mara Yamato, shall save you! Just give me a second so that I could get down there. It's really hard to crouch down without feeling the pain, so I devised a way of not going down that route. It's like a semi-split, you know? I let my injured leg slide and bend down. That way, I could crouch all I want without the throbbing! I felt smart when I had tried it out a week ago the first time I went back to work after the incident.<p>

It's been four weeks since I told them to shove off. Damn it, must I always think about them all the time? Am I that obsessive about them? I grabbed the tomato and hauled myself up to their shelf. I placed it next to another. There was a crate next to it with a bunch of bananas. One of them had three bananas and another almost cut off. Does Karma like to rub it in my face? I turned and rubbed my hands in the apron. I looked up to find a woman look at me, a daikon in her hands. She started twitching. What's her problem?

"How…how c-can you d-do that-t?" Should I tell her the truth? Naaaah, she probably already knows…

"I just can. Is that all you want?" I pointed towards the daikon resting lazily in her hands. She nodded and placed it on the counter. I beeped it with a scanner and told her the price. She shuffled through her wallet and then took out some coins. I did the usual, _"Have a nice day!"_ and she left. Machi-san, the shop owner looked at my leg suspiciously and then said the words I never would have imagined him saying to me, "Mara-san, regarding your foot injury, we think that you're only hindering the teams' progress. I think that maybe it's better if you're let go."

I blinked. I'm what? I looked over to Hoshi-san. He nosedived into the grapes and didn't look up. I returned my gaze towards Machi-san. Is he firing me? Just because of my leg?

"What?" I sufficiently croaked out. My throat suddenly became dry. Is this for real? He reached for my apron and took it off of me. I was speechless. Now I'm jobless.

"Huh? This is not fair! I should sue you for being an ableist!" I'm not going down without a fight here! How dare he take my apron away? The same apron I had always dreamed of wearing since I was a little girl? I remember the first time I had entered the shop. It was years ago, my mother told me to go buy her some daikons and carrots. Machi wasn't the owner back then, it was his mother. She was so kind to me! She gave me what I needed and said the words I always used with every customer,_ "Have a nice day!"_ Yeah, those were the good times… Anyway, on with the fight! I glared at him and stomped out of the store. Not without yelling at him though!

"You're just jealous that I'll find a better job then you will! I'm going to be a scholar while you stay here rotting with the tomatoes and the bananas!" And with that I struck a pose and continued out of the little garage. I rounded a corner and waited for a few minutes. MY FOOT IS KILLING ME! WHY THE FUCK DID I MARCH OUT LIKE THAT? OOWWW!

After I howled in pain, I decided that staying at home wouldn't be that much of a big deal. But still, now I'm jobless and I don't think that my boss will ever let me get my job back. I made my way towards my mothers' house. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need her right now. I knocked on the familiar wooden door. It opened slowly. My mother looked at me and beckoned for me to enter. I followed her instruction.

"Tough day I presume?"

* * *

><p>They have finally found the ninja. It's been what? Five weeks since they left Konoha? Itachi sighed softly as they continued to spy on him. It wasn't how he had planned but nevertheless, they have found him. They were also lucky too. He just happened to be in the same village as they were. Their eyes stalked over to the man. He seemed well appreciated in this run down village. He definitely had an air of aristocracy around him. They wondered what the villagers would do if they knew the truth. The <em>whole<em> truth, about the murders, the inception and that now he's a missing nin living the life of riches. What would anyone say to that? It's silly to think about irrelevant thoughts on missions, Itachi thought as he shifted the cloak closer to his body. The rain hadn't even stopped for the whole week. Arata sneezed and immediately cursed.

"Sorry, but I think I've got a cold…" Hayate threw him a pill. They had spied on the male for three days now. They knew everything about him, from his friends to his past times. They had already planned his execution. Every day, at six in the evening, he would walk into the woods close to the village. Once he reached a certain clearing, he would pause and stay there for a few minutes, then head back towards his house. It was to happen tonight, at six. Hayate had learnt the whereabouts of this clearing. Arata still hadn't grasped back his expertise, so Hayate will lead the way. Itachi could sense and do the other stuff alright, but his role for this mission (and almost any other mission like this one) was to be the executioner. With his Magenkyou Sharingan fully activated as well as his fighting skills which may equal that of a Sanin, it would be a piece of cake.

It will be a piece of cake. Just another mission completed, right?

The local clock struck six. They waited for him to walk out of the bar. He emerged from the bar, drunk. It will be easier for them. They each used the typical ANBU classified chakra cloaking technique and jumped off the roof.

* * *

><p>Doneeeeeee!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Orange is the New Black

"So you're telling me that you got three uber hot shinobi chasing after you? My god, Mara, under which lucky star were you born?" Is Kiki serious about this? I just told them how I had gotten myself a limp and that's all she has to say? God women these days…

"Why didn't you call us or something? We would totally have helped you!" Yeah right, you'd have been flirting with them instead.

"Hey why dontcha tell us who they are?"

"Oh they're nothing special…" Should I say their names? One of them was one of my 'clients' (ahem guess who?) plus I had a one-to-one confidentiality… Oh what the hell…

"Please don't yell at me… They're Arata, Hayate and Itachi. You've already met the other three at the hospital." Of course they met the other three. They swooned when they saw them and the flirting never ended. It was awkward sitting on the bed while your friends are practically throwing themselves at your other friends. Both of them stopped sorting through the books folders of clients. Kiki's eyes twitched while Mizu's smile increased. Now I've got two fangirls on my hands. God, why didn't you glue my lips shut?

"You're friends with the six hottest shinobi of Konoha. And you said that it was nothing special! Damn you bitch! Damn you to hell!"

"Hey Kiki aren't you supposed to be getting married?" Kiki is a twenty-six year old brown haired and blue eyed beast. She'd make a good parent one day…. hopefully. Now Mizu is a thirty year old. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're apple green. Couple that with her auburn hair and she's a beauty born once a decade. She's married to the owner of the beauty salon. He's a really cool guy. His name is Kyou Morioka.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am. But it doesn't mean that I can't fantasize my knight to be a bit more…fairy-tale… ish…." We agreed with her there. Then there is me, with what used to be long black wavy hair and brown eyes. Next to them I look pretty average, but you don't know what make-up can do! Mizu seemed to notice the absence of my hair.

"I never thought that you had a thing for bandanas… What's with this?" Shit. Either I lie; which they will see through it, or I blurt out the truth...

"It's just so hot you know?"

"The truth, please." Damn Mizu. Being a mother must give you an innate lie-detector. I huffed and grumbled a _"Don't laugh."_ I took off the bandana and covered my face. Silence pursued. My hands were pried off of my face.

"It's not that bad Mara-chan… You look really young with that hair style!"

"What are you saying Mizu? It's silly! Who ruined your hair? Im'ma beat the bitch to the pulp!" I heaved a sigh and I could already feel tears gather behind my eyelid as I recalled that horrifying experience. "I curse the day I met those ninjas and their idiotic friends! AGGH!"

Both of them started giggling. Damn girls and their giggles, why are they so contagious? After pouting at them I stifled a laugh. Come to think about it, it's a funny story. It'll be a great story to say at a sleepover, maybe even to your kids. Can you imagine me telling my kids how I was fated to almost die and be saved by Mr Hot Stuff? Who knows, I might be telling them how I met my husb- stop it Mara, you're embarrassing yourself. After we calmed down from all of the laughing, Kiki actually agreed with Mizu about my hair.

"I think that we should take you to a hair dresser."

"You may take the day off then!" That was Kyou-kun. Mizu ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. It wasn't much, but it was really cute. I sighed. I wish that I could show my mother true love. This is a great example right?

"God Mara-chan, I didn't notice you there! You look so different!" That's Kyou-kun to you. I was like their little pet here. He ruffled my hair (what was left of it anyway) and I went on with telling him how my hair ended in this state. After the whole explanation he urged me going to his cousin's shop. I didn't know that she had a shop. Wasn't she a nurse at some nursing home? We walked towards the nursing home (in my case, limping slightly). So it was next to the home? That's very convenient. We finally found Kyou's cousin; Kimi* came sauntering towards us, kissing Mizu's cheeks and hugging her.

"Oh my GOD! Is that a bump I see? Waahh! Precious!"

"No Kimi-san, it's just your imagination. We came here to give our little friend a hand."

"A friend of Mizu is a friend of mine!" I never knew that Kimi was so melodramatic… he almost fainted when he saw my hair. He then ushered me through the home filled with geezers. I am so regretting the day I end up as an old hag. We entered a room filled with - guess what? No, not cookies, more old people of course! And the hair dressers were old too. I feel like one of their hearts might give up at any given moment. Kimi sat me down on an empty chair and twirled me round while lifting my seat to the mirror. I finally stopped twirling and instead of Kimi was an old woman with purple high lights in her grey hair. Spectacles anyone?

"This is Aimi. She's new but she knows her colour and cuts! I think we should go blond with this one hmm?" Kimi fluttered around us.

"Yes I agree. Maybe even a bob too!" Should I trust this woman with a pair of scissors next to my head? Oh shit, she already started cutting. Hey God, would help little old me out of this pickle?

* * *

><p>Hayate was already hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's going all off course! How could all this happen? Arata had also been hurt. This guy isn't someone to be reckoned with. <em>Tch, I'll take my chances… He doesn't seem that great to me.<em>

"Is that all you've-hic-got? HUH? KONOHA! Fuck…" The man stumbled to the forest floor but immediately lifted himself up. He rubbed his eyes and took another swing from his ale. Itachi's eyes narrowed. He sure was an ANBU, his shirt was cut and the infamous tattoo glistened with sweat. Itachi walked behind him, eyes flashing red.

The man turned round to find another man wearing the same hideous cloak as the other two. He had gone easy on them seeing as they were young. He looked at the hood. The face wasn't visible except for the owner's eyes. "An Uchiha eh? Haven't-hic-killed one in a while…" The man slurred as he took another swing from his bottle. He threw the bottle away and resumed his fighting stance. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_Yuudai Momotaru of the Momotaru clan._

_Natural affinity: Wind and Water._

_Signature jutsu: Ice Sculpture no Jutsu._

And the file goes on and on. The Momotaru clan specialized in being medics, but some did opt to go as ninjas. Yuudai was one of those who did. He was an accomplished gennin by the age of ten, chuunin by thirteen, jounin by fifteen and then Anbu by eighteen. At the age of twenty six he was to escort a classroom full of genin from Konoha to Suna but ended up murdering all of them. All of Konoha was in uproar and many shinobi were sent to hunt him down but his scent had all but disappeared, keeping quiet for years. A couple of years later, with the information from spies and alliances with the Land of the Moon, the Fire Country had found him again and now, Itachi, Arata and Hayate were the team assigned to assassinate him.

"Whatcha waitin' fo'? Kill me!"

The man lunged at the solitary Uchiha. Itachi stared back. He let Yuudai inflict some gashes on him. Suddenly, Yuudai got sucked into a weird world. Why was the sky red? And what happened to the trees? Why black? He looked about to see the cloaked man walking towards him. Suddenly Yuudai couldn't move his body. What was happening? He could only look at the cloaked figure. Once the figure was a few meters away, he removed the hood.

"Itachi Uchiha. It's been a while…"

Itachi didn't respond. They stared at each other before suddenly kunais sunk into Yuudais' skin. So this is the feeling of being under the Magenkyou Sharingan? Yuudai suddenly felt proud that he could experience it. He looked to his sides to find that his fingers were cut off. Blood started oozing from them. He screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. It's been years of madness and paranoia. He screamed for the pain he endured through his life. It was over and he knew it. He coughed some blood and said, "I killed them because they didn't know what they were gettin' themselves into."

Itachi looked curiously at his face. He had changed. He wasn't the same Momotaru he knew before. The fearless legend had long been dead. A pathetic drunkard stood in front of him now. Momotaru asked him to end his life, which Itachi did with one swipe from his katana. He walked over to Arata and found him recovering behind a tree. Hayate wasn't looking good. It was beneficial that they knew some medical jutsus. They summoned enough chakra to heal his deep gash. The other scratches just had to close up naturally. Itachi burned the body and disposed of the ashes in the woods. They were finally leaving the sorry place.

* * *

><p>"It's quite a natural color Mara-chan. I like it like this better!"<p>

"Why did you say it in a childish voice Kyou-kun? Does my new cut influence this? I'm eighteen!"

I pouted and muttered how life wasn't fair. You might be thinking, _what the hell happened?_ Well…

It just so happens that the hair dresser that tended to my tresses was once a kunoichi. She used some weird concoction with chakra saying that it will speed the process of bleaching. I was like, _sure, you're the expert go ahead! _ She kept on massaging in some more chakra until my hair changed colour from black to blond like that! I was like _you da bomb_! She took me to the water basin and continued massaging chakra. She rinsed my hair and kept on adding chakra. My hair was started to change colour alright. It turned orange like that! ORANGE! But not the orange gingers usually have… no … the freakish orange that the dweeb ninja wore; the one got me in this whole mess the first place! UGH! AND… Listen to this… AND I HAVE TO STAY WITH FOR A BUNCH OF MONTHS JUST BECAUSE IT IS CHAKRA BASED! The amount of chakra she put into it is enough to make an elephant go to sleep! I'm a fucking carrot top now! Why do you hate me God? WHY!

I found an excuse to go for a quiet walk. Walking around Konoha in my carrot helmet in the daylight is a bad idea. The looks I got from people are immense! I walked aimlessly towards the Hokage tower. On the way to it I was suddenly caught in a sea of kids. Ugh, I really hate them now. I remembered a few of them from that day! There's that guy that was snoozing on the floor and there goes the Blond Bitch and Pinky. Huh, last time I met them they were at each other's throats. Oh look off goes Chicken Head and his posse. Ah, now I see! The girls are walking the dobe home! What did Itachi call him? Daisuke? Sasumu? Do I even care? Out comes the Orange Dweeb. I cringed when I noticed that my hair colour is the same as his track suit.(God.) He went straight towards the Ramen Bar with his Sensei. What was his name? Ah! Iruka-sensei! Yes, him.

I walked closer towards the school. I always passed by it but never sparring a fleeting thought about it. I never was fond of what the ninja did; therefore, I tried to not think much about what they did. They had to work out and stuff, and if you haven't notice yet, I'm one hell of a couch potato and proud to be one too! There is nothing special to the building in itself, just a bunch of classrooms from the looks of it. I kept on peering inside. There just has to be something else with this thing! Oh come on, it's a freaking ninja school for Pete's sake! Isn't there some kind of dummy with a bull's-eye hanging somewhere or some ninjas sleeping upside down?

OH GOD I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY A NINJA!

I staggered about until I removed the white thing over my face. Huh, it is just a paper. Silly me! I looked at the paper.

_In need of a librarian._

_Please contact Iruka Umino at staffroom 5_

Isn't this my lucky day or what? I told Machi-san that I'll become a scholar and hey! I really do love you God, I really do! Now to find this person. I already know an Iruka-sensei, maybe his surname is Umino? It's not gonna hurt if I ask right? Where did he go? Oh he and the dobe went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. I really hate eating at that place, it's a ninja hang-out. I marched my way towards the famous bar where a bunch of ninjas were hanging around. I really am feeling out of place here.

Finally I found the jounin and the kid in the ugly tracksuit. I sat down next to the dobe and ordered myself something so that I won't look suspicious. Wouldn't they think that you're onto them if you just sit there and stare? I waited for the ramen (don't know what I ordered, I just stuck my finger on a picture). Looking around, I saw a bunch of other Jounins that hang around Arata and Hayate, maybe even Itachi too. I wonder how they are…sigh. I rested my cheek on my hand and sulked about, trying to evade the subject.

"Had a rough day lady-san?" I twitched at the voice. It was the OD (short for Orange Dweeb, I'm not going to keep on repeating the whole name over and over again, it's getting tiring). He peered at me and still slurped the ramen. One of the things I hate about eating ramen is all the slurping noises. He slurped. Shudder. He kept on looking at me. Oh so I had to answer him? Doesn't he notice that I'm the one who almost died five weeks ago? Did this haircut change that much of my appearance? I looked down to my boobs and checked my face in one of the mirrors which hung on the walls. Wow, orange really does make a difference. I looked back at the OD and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand kid." He pouted and went on slurping his ramen. Finally a hot plate slid on the wooden bar. I split the chopsticks and picked some of the ramen. This is all going to my hips. Ugh.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I've grown up ya know? I bet I had a tougher day than you did!" That boy again? Ugh, he's really stubborn. I munched the ramen and gulped it down. Then I looked back at him. He was already on his fifth bowl. What's with ninjas being always hungry? I'll humour him.

"Leave the woman alone, Naruto and mind your business!"

Ah, the sensei coming to my rescue! OD sulked and went on eating his ramen at super speed. He ordered another bowl. I wouldn't want to be up against him in an eating competition…

"It's ok. The kid wants to know about real life. Five weeks ago I fought with three of my mates. Now I doubt that I'll ever resume the normal friendship we had before. A week ago I lost my job and today my hairdresser screwed my hair up with chakra and now it's orange. What about you?" The kid stopped slurping and looked at me mid-munch. He stared at my hair for a few minutes than slurped the last pieces of ramen. He continued to stare at my hair.

"I like it."

I almost choked on a broccoli. He what? My mouth opened slightly while my little brain tried to discern whether he was being elusive as ninjas usually are. He grinned and went on eating. What do men know about colour? This dweeb wore _orange clothes!_

"I wish I had your hair! We match…look!" I increased the intensity of my look. Iruka-sensei just waved his hands and muttered "Don't mind him." I looked at him pointing proudly at his clothes. He really likes orange…

"What the hell are you saying? It's ugly! Ugh what do you men know about clothes?" I pierced a shrimp with one of the chopstick and took a bite. He snapped his head up and glared.

"What do women know about men?" How did we end up talking all philosophical here? I looked at the dweeb.

"I know just enough to make them scream for more." Iruka-sensei spit out the ramen. He took a tissue and stuffed up his nostrils. Naruto's eye twitched but his grin increased. He looked me up and down. Was I being checked out by a ten year old? Dear LORD! I covered my boobs when he lingered on them. Boys…

"..Heh… Did you say that you lost your job?"

"…"

Iruka didn't dare to look at us both. OD slurped more ramen while he looked at me. What the hell is going on?

"Iruka-sensei, I think that she should be the librarian!"

"Huh? Yes whatever Naruto." Naruto grinned and clapped his hands. "Great now you got yourself a job Kawaii-chan!"

Was that an attempt to flirt? Should I blush at it? Is that how guys flirt at the age of ten? Wow it sounds so innocent next to all of the things they called me before. Iruka deigned to look at us both. He was about to argue but when he looked at the dweeb's puppy eyes he paused. Is that what you call a ninja?

"Miss…"

"Mara Yamato." I pitched in.

"Miss Yamato, would you like to work at the academy as a librarian? If you would like to, please come by tomorrow morning at seven."

"Su-I mean, yeah whatever…" No need to sound so desperate right? I beamed a smile at the little tuft of yellow hair as he bent his head towards his bowl of ramen. My ramen grew cold, yuck. I glared at the bowl. I heard a slurp and looked at the dweeb to find him on his eighth bowl. I feel sick watching him eating. This librarian thing, it got me thinking. Will I become wiser if I surround myself with books? Maybe I should buy a pair of glasses just to help to get me feeling brainier…

Yeah, that's what I'll do!

* * *

><p>wooot.<p>

*Kimi is a male albeit the name is of a woman. Feel the sass. Yaaaas.


	10. Chapter 9: His name is Huchima Itaki

Guess what? I mean really try and guess! I'll just give you a hint. Two days. Does that ring any bells? It's been ringing alarms all week! Come on you know the answer for sure! Spit it out! You're not as dumb as I am! It has been two days since the day the trio had to come back. OH MY GOD I'm so anxious! Waahh! My boys are going to be back! Yay! I doubt that they are that mad with me… anyway I would totally be their slave for a day for what I told them. Heh, I wouldn't mind being a certain slave for a certain someone… I miss his body! It's been already almost eight weeks! Eight freaking weeks since our mind-blowing, fucking hot make-out session and I dream to molest him once he's back, the sooner the better. Can't wait to fling myself on him! Mmmm! Damn it Mara stop thinking about sex on your job!

Yup, I'm still a librarian. I did buy myself some glasses! They're red and hot looking, like me -except for my hair. I did try and dye it with those do-it-yourself dyes, but the dye seems to slip off the hair! I hold a grudge against that old kunoichi for feeling frisky with my hair's fate. I'm a fucking carrot top with sexy fake red glasses. Ain't I a looker? I sighed and continued to sort the books the little buggers left on one of the tables. Can't they afford to, I don't know, lift the damn thing and just fucking stuff it in the fucking shelf? They think that they're the shit just because they're ninjas-in-training. Ugh, I know what they really are doing though. A minority would be just researching some stuff about ninjas but the majority would use the books to hide the porn they stole from their brothers. Seriously! Just last week, I caught a group of boys fawning over THE most boring book in the world, which is called _History of Shinobi_. I was like, _how can they be so into it? Are they enjoying it that much?_ I suddenly had gotten curious and snuck behind to find them looking at a girl without anything on. _Chauvinistic piglets._

What did I do? I didn't do anything. I just let them ogle at the images until they went back to class. Well, I didn't let them go Scot free! I had talked to their sensei, which happened to be a woman and a hard core feminist. I haven't seen them since. I wonder what she did to them…

I sorted the last book which just happened to be at the top of the freaking book shelf. Not that I'm short, I'm just average when it comes to height, but these book shelves where built for giants. I dragged a step stool and placed the book back in its place. Finally I'm ready! Now I can sneak out to have a look at the front gates! I locked the library entrance and walked out into the sun. It's only eleven in the morning. I hope no one wants to use the library at this time. I walked down the wide street to the Front Gates of Konoha. I usually do this every time I could. I find an excuse to try and take a longer route so I could walk towards the gates and maybe get a glimpse of the boys. I've been doing this since last week. Maybe they would have arrived here earlier than planned, you know? Once I arrived I found the gates open and a bunch of people in cloaks walking in. Could Itachi and the gang be with them? I jogged closer to the group only to find that they were some other ninja back from a mission. It's been the same reaction for a whole week. Ugh. Damn ninjas wearing generic cloaks.

"Yo Miss!"

I continued looking for them from where I am. I'm only a few meters away from going out into God knows where. Plus ninjas. Ugh, what a bummer. All I could see is foliage and squirrels.

"Are ya deaf woman?"

I blinked and looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun. A silhouette of a man appeared. So is he talking to me? I continued to stare at him. He suddenly jumped down. OH MY GOD IS HE COMMITING SUICIDE? He landed gracefully on his feet and stood up. I guess not.

"I've noticed you for a whole week now. What the hell are ya doin' checkin' the ninjas that are comin' in every freakin' second?" Seriously, don't people know when to mind their own business? I glared at him and harrumphed. Should I just go? I'd look like a creepo with a fetish for half dead ninjas. Should I say something? I'd look like a despo if I say that I'm waiting for three ninjas so I could make up with them. So what should I say?

"I'm waiting for some...person." That's partially true except for the singular part. I am waiting for someone in particular though. The other two are also important, but he's just always in my mind. Obsessive? Maybe. Just as long as they're all back, I'm happy.

"…And?" I glared at him. He had a bandage over his nose and a goatee. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Is he that bored?

"He's supposed to be back." He sighed and gave a look. Was that the '_Poor you_' look you get on funerals? He then muttered, "Sorry to break it to ya but I doubt that he'll be back at all."

I'm shocked. How can he say that so easily? How…how? I opened my mouth a couple of times trying to speak but I couldn't. Pfft, Itachi and the gang would totally come back. They're a few of the most powerful ninjas of Konoha, they wouldn't-

-Oh shit. Don't tell me that I might have cursed them? Nah, curses only work with witches and voodoo, right? I don't know how to curse people, and that shit never happens… I'm just creeping out here. Anyway those three are strong!

"They might have delayed. That's all. Yeah, delayed. Might have caught up with some freak storm or something. It's a reasonable excuse." The ninja sighed again walked towards me. I must have looked like a mess. I looked at him.

"Who?"

"Huh?" I blinked myself out of my stare. He wasn't bad looking, but Itachi is way hotter. Wait, was he asking his name? Should I say it? Or should I not… Maybe I'd invent one. But I think he knows almost all the ninjas since he's posted at the gate. I think that he gets bored looking at them. Maybe he should go talk to Hokage-sama about his job…

"Huchima Itaki." Shit just hit the fan.

WHHHHYYYYY? I'm quite certain that he can see through all of my lies but I'm just going to continue playing along.

"Itaki? Never heard of him … And I know most people. Double weird…" I swear if I had trained my chakra I would have whooped his ass. Great, now I'm in deep shit just because I went and said a distorted truth. I need to brush up on my lying skills since I'm surrounded with ninjas I need some kind of barrier to keep them from some of the pitiful truth.

"Ohh! He's just a very shy, quiet man! His whole clan was murdered by his evil older brother you know? He's not from this village exactly but he used to live farther up north in some small village, somewhere…" I said lamely. He gave me a _'Suuuuuure'_ look. What do these ninjas have in not believing in what they should believe in? Dammit I don't understand these bastards at all. We kept on staring at each other for a couple of minutes. Then he disappeared.

Damn ninjas and their jutsus.

I stayed for a few seconds just to make sure that maybe they would have walked in sight or something. Then I made my way back to the confinements of my library. I sprayed a few air fresheners the first day I stepped into the room and got some fans installed. It was so stuffy in here! And the smell of stale wood is so pungent! I sat down at the front desk and waited for the silence to be disturbed. That's how I passed my days - staring at the opposite wall doing nothing. Oh and from the looks of it these books aren't filling my head with knowledge either. Plus all of them are boring, all about some wars and Hokages and ninjas and enemies. I got bored reading the first page of _Konoha: The Will of Fire_.

* * *

><p>It was already dark. The three ninjas continued jumping from tree to tree until the Village gates could be seen. Relief spread through them as they approached the walls. They stopped in front of the wooden doors waiting for the usual interrogation.<p>

"Who are you and what is your business?"

Itachi stepped closer to the gates. "It's Uchiha Itachi and his team. We have just finished a mission for Hokage-sama." The doors opened slowly and they walked in. It was quiet. Suddenly they heard someone yelling from above.

"Hey Itachi-sama, there was a girl waiting for ya! Well, I think t'was you, she was tryin' ta throw me off."

It wasn't unusual for Itachi to have a girl running after him. He knew about his fan club, which to him was a waste of time since he had no interest in any of the girls fawning over him. But nobody knew about the exact date when they were supposed to return except for _that_ wild woman. He suddenly felt an adrenaline rush. Miss Yamato was waiting for them? No, he must be mistaken. She is a stubborn woman and had been very angry with them eight weeks ago; she wouldn't show up at the gates at all just to check if they returned. It was stupid to hope and Itachi knew it. He erased the thought of her being the one and settled with one of his obsessive fan-girls. Yes, that must have been the case, just another fan-girl. He thanked the ninja and they continued walking down the wide street straight to the Hokage Tower. Nobody was out at the time, except for a figure walking slowly opposite them.

* * *

><p>I really shouldn't have listened to Gemna's whines. He said that I should <em>'chillax'<em> and _'go with the flow'_. He said that it was normal for ninjas to come back a bit late. Then he forced me into going out with him to the bar. I did have fun except for the glares I got from other women. It all became too intense and I made up an excuse that tomorrow I had to wake up earlier for work. He sulked and let me go but not before he said,

"Hey Mara-chan, don't worry about Itachi that much. He knows what he's doing." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why was EVERYBODY saying stuff like that as if I was his wife or something? I feel hurt whenever they just jump to very correct conclusions. DAMN NINJAS! I walked down the wide street towards the gates. It wouldn't hurt if I just check. Wow I'm getting dizzy just by walking. Why are the houses swaying? And what's with five lampposts next to each other? Wait a minute! I imagined a straight line on the road and started walking. I stopped and looked back. Shit. I'm at least a meter away from my designated finish line. I'm totally drunk.

I noticed three men walking opposite me. The one on the left had blue hair; next to him was one with long dark hair and them there was the last one with red hair. I know three men who have those hairstyles. I just can't remember their names. Oh well, tough luck! I continued to sway my way to the gates. A breeze picked up. My cardigan isn't going to withstand this wind. I shivered and staggered to the gates. They're locked. Why haven't I thought about them being locked? It's only natural to lock the only entryway to a city filled with shinobi. Stupid Mara, stupid!

"Hey you! Whatcha doin' 'ere?" I looked around. No one seems to be around here. The last time I checked I'm not diagnosed with schizophrenia.

Is that you God?

"It's one in the morning! Ya just missed 'im, by the way."

I looked up at the sky. _What is it oh dear God, that I have missed?_ A silhouette of a man stood on the gates with the full moon behind him. _Is that the Messiah?_ He suddenly jumped. WHAT'S WITH SUICIDAL PEOPLE TODAY? He landed with a thud on the road opposite me. Hehehe, silly me!

"Suicide-hic, is not da-a way to solvin' thingsss." I waved a finger at him and stumbled some more. The figure walked towards me. So it's the same suicidal ninja from the morning huh. He looked me over and sighed. "Go home miss and check on Uchiha-sama tomorrow morning."

He poofed away, leaving me alone again. Ninjas are so impatient with answers aren't they? _Jackass._ I harrumphed and did what I was told. Wait a second, which street is my flat in?

* * *

><p>With Hayate and Arata in hospital, the Uchiha prodigy made his way to the Hokage Tower. He walked up the spiralling staircase until he glimpsed two co-workers of his stationed in front of a wooden door. He nodded at them and walked in. It always amazed him when he found the Hokage sifting through paperwork. It made him think if he was just a clone. The Hokage looked up at Itachi and smiled. He pointed at a chair in front of him. Itachi sat down. He didn't remove his mask, even if it was only his employer.<p>

"We successfully finished the mission as you have instructed, Hokage-sama. We did have trouble with the co-ordinates. We found Yuudai Momotaru in the Village Hidden in the Moon. Hayate and Arata have been heavily injured which is why they did not accompany me to this meeting. Excuse us for not making it to Konoha in the two month time frame – I wish to take the fault."

The old man looked at the papers in front of him and put them in the table's drawers. He then stood up and turned towards the window behind him. Konoha was such a beautiful sight at night; it was one of his most favourite scenes. He looked at the buildings. The clan compounds stood proudly above the community. So quiet, everyone safe and sleeping. He shifted his gaze towards the gates then down the main road. Something caught his eye. It was a lone figure walking down the street. He peered a little closer. Adding some chakra to his eye-sight, he noticed that it was a female. Smiling, the Hokage beckoned for Itachi to join him. The ninja did what he was told.

They stared out of the window. Itachi soon noticed the figure walking - no - staggering down the street. It was definitely a woman. She looked to her left then her right and shrugged. Itachi frowned. What is she doing up at this hour? From what he could see, she was drunk. The woman stopped for a few seconds and scratched her head. Itachi heard a chuckle to his right. With a swift side glance he took notice of his employers smile. Itachi continued to focus on the lost drunken woman. She had sat down in the middle of the road, her face facing the Tower. She started to lift her head up and stopped when she reached the Hokage's Office. It took her a few seconds to notice the little light beaming softly through the glass. It took her just a few more seconds to notice them looking at her. She waved enthusiastically at them. That proved Itachi's theory of her being drunk.

The old man lifted his hand and waved back, chuckling at the drunken female. It would be better if he sent someone to help her out. He cleared his throat and moved away from the window. "Itachi, would you do me a favour and escort the female to her home?" He looked towards the Uchiha. Not wanting to displease the Hokage, Itachi agreed and disappeared out of the Office, even if his bones ached. The Hokage turned towards the window again. He wondered how the stoic ninja would handle the female. It was a long time since he had laughed, so it would hurt anyone if he listened to their conversation now would it?

* * *

><p>Huh? What happened to the two people at the window? Was there even someone in the first place? In my drunken state I wouldn't even be sure. I really should be panicking right now. What if there is that S&amp;M-loving rapist that Hayate mentioned the first time we met? What-WHAT IF I'LL BE HIS NEXT VICTIM?<p>

Mara Yamato, remember what your mother told you about these situations. Wait, what did she tell me? Shit I hate my memory loss when I'm drunk! Ugh, this sucks ass! Looking around, there are so many shadows. What if he's lurking in them? What if he'll drag me into a cave filled with sex contraptions and forces me to become a prostitute? What if I'll become his bitch and…and! Mara, stop imagining stupid stuff! Did you hear that? That sound, sounded like leaves crunching. I hope it's my imagination. My mother said that I always had a vivid one. Yeah, it could be-

"What are you doing Miss?"

OH MY GOD IT'S THE RAPIST! I felt his hand on my left shoulder. Shit, shit, CRAPOLA! Why am I frozen? I looked up to find a shadow of a man. I gulped. WHAT SHOULD I DOO?

"LEAVE ME ALONE - hic - YOU RAPIST!" Slap. That should ward him off. Yeah, good job me! Now you've got him angry. What if he's a murderer? Never thought about that now huh? He retracted his hand and sighed. Looking at him again, he does look like someone that I know. Like, really know, you know? I wouldn't forget a hot face like this one, you know? Yeah, I guess ya do know now. Heh, the whole world knows! Yay! Mara Yamato, focus on the face! He does look like that Uchiha I shagged two months ago; it wouldn't hurt anyone if I asked whether they were related. Maybe twins!

"Hey you! You look like Uchiha-san. You know him? Ice-block with a hot bod? Hiccup…"

"…"

He even talks like him too! Wow, they MUST be related! I got up from the road and dusted myself off. The fear had long gone by now. Who would be scared from a sexy man like this guy? Heck, I wonder if they really are twins. Maybe his name is Itami… He is the same height as Itachi is, same build, he's got the same hair, same eyes, same-

OH SHIT IT'S HIM!

I hugged him. Who wouldn't? Two months of restlessness coupled with minor tragedies and BAM! Here is the epitome of my worry in flesh and bone. Ah! The feeling of his muscles are so nice, I can't wait till I bust him out of these sweaty clothes… Oomph. Wha? Did he just throw me on the floor? I oh so gracefully flopped my legs open on my buttocks, while wearing a skirt. Great. Was he looking at my panties? Ice-block, I never thought you'd stoop so low from your almighty pedestal.

"Look all you want Uchiha-san, cuz this is the last time you'd be lookin' at this ass if ya reject moi again! Hic…"

His eyes flashed red. I almost moaned at the sight (almost! I had to restrain myself from doing so. I must keep my inner animal tame from time to time).

"What are you doing here Miss Yamato?" His gaze returned to my legs. I smirked and coughed. He glared. Are his ears getting red? Success! "Well I-a was having a stroll at one just for da fun of it . What da hell do ya think that I'ma doin'? Lift mah up!" I lifted both of my arms and wriggled my fingers - just for emphasis.

He sighed and grabbed hold of my arms. He pulled hard. I was flung back on him. Not that I mind it, not at all! I took the liberty of circling my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I haven't done that in a while. I sighed contently and snuggled closer. I can't get any more comfortable with the taunt muscles – my dirty little secret. Bummer. His arms hung to his sides. I should teach these ninjas some emotions. Maybe I'll start with something simple like, "Sorry."

"…"

That went well! I lifted my head up to his face. He kept his eyes on my movements. There is no emotion on his face whatsoever. Maybe if I help him out if I took hold of his mouth. I placed my thumbs and fingers on his mouth and mimicked him talking.

"No problem Miss Yamato. Now let's go home and have hot, steaming, make up se-" He's got one hell of a grip. My wrists are going to break in two with this rate. I think I went a little overboard with this one. Just a tad bit though. If looks can kill, I'll be scorched to death right now, but I can't help but say the inevitable.

"What? You know you want to!"

His glare intensified. I could feel a hole forming right between my eyes. Yup, I've definitely gone way overboard with him.

"Uchiha-san, you're hurting me." He immediately let go of my hands. That's gonna bruise for sure. He sighed and started walking away. I guess he's taking me home. Yay! Now I remember these streets!

"So you still up for sex?"

* * *

><p>The old man almost got a heart attack from all the laughing. He never knew how his ANBU would take care of the situation. With her being drunk and both of them seeming to know each other, it was priceless comedy. Yamato was her surname. He'd check some data about her family. What really irked him is how such an interesting woman came in the hands of the Uchiha captain. He chuckled one last time before closing the doors, sticking a piece of tissue in his nostrils trying to remove the blood trickling down and poofed out of sight. It was going to be fun searching about their history together. He wouldn't say that he was nosy…just curious.<p>

* * *

><p>Ice-block opened the door for me and I ran to the kitchen. Kitchen sex is always so hot, that's what <em>Kunai Girl<em>, the magazine said anyways. I always wanted to try it out, you know? I saw it on TV too. The girl saunters off to the kitchen and rips her clothes off. Yeah that's what I'd do! It's quite breezy tonight isn't it?

"What are you doing Miss Yamato?"

I turned round and threw my top off. Now for the bra and panties! I took hold of the clasp and wrenched it open. He closed the door behind him and stared. I turned round and slipped the bra off.

"Catch me if ya can!" With that I ran down the corridor giggling like an idiot. Suddenly I was flung into the air and was making my descent onto the hardwood floors. This wasn't on the TV show! WHY?

Strong arms grabbed hold of my waist. Ah, my hero. He turned me round. I grinned and cupped his cheeks, and then I gave him a kiss. I started fiddling with the white vest and threw it on the floor once I got the hang of the zipper. Then I grabbed his undershirt and pulled it off. We started walking backwards into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and waited for him. We stared at each other.

"I'm not getting any younger you know…" I said and reached for his trousers. I pulled them down and let him kick them away. He crouched to my level and grabbed my face. We kissed. Oh and what a kiss! My arms flailed on him trying to feel everywhere. He pushed me down onto the bed. His head went straight to my neck. I moaned. This is what I call heaven! This feeling of ecstasy is amazing. I felt his hands slide down my sides and onto my thighs, settling himself in between them.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha didn't know what he was doing. He was supposed to escort her to her home. End of story. It wasn't his fault she stripped in front of him and went flailing about into the bedroom. Plus she had invited him to do so too. It reminded him of the one night stand he had with her for the first time. But that time he had the excuse of being slightly tipsy (<em>not<em> drunk). This isn't the same situation. She moaned into his ear. God, make it stop! He growled. _Where did that come from?_ His hands instinctively went to her thighs and opened them. He had to control himself, fast. He didn't want to take advantage of her, her being drunk. She doesn't know what she's doing!

Then, he heard a snore. Looking towards her he found her still. He poked her face and she responded with another snore. She had fallen asleep? He frowned and patted her cheeks.

"Miss Yamato?"

It sounded pathetic in this situation. He heard her groan and her eyebrows frowned. She opened her eyes and said, "Cabbage sucks." She went on snoring. Itachi was shocked. He was shocked for two reasons. How could this sex-crazed woman suddenly sleep in the middle of what she is best in? Plus, how come cabbage is one of the most hated vegetables?


	11. Chapter 10: Baby Blues

God, why do I always have to get so drunk every time I go out for drinks? I blame Genma-san. I think he mixed our drinks on purpose. Yes, that must be it. The little prick wanted me drunk for his use. I should actually start considering what _The Perverted Trio_ are saying to me. Why do I call them that? One gravity defying grey haired ninja reads porn in public; the other senbon sucking ninja is a womaniser and the Uchiha flirts with any person who's got a rack. Case Closed.

I think that you, reader, know quite well the meaning of 'hangover', I mean, you are reading about my life. But do you know the 'Hangover Bar'? It only has two sides: Shit and Fucked up. I'm on the latter side. Waking up in the morning never felt so regretful. Ugh. Such a headache! Must get pills NOW! Wait. Why am I half naked? What the fuck did I do last night? I don't want to know. I really don't care right now as long as I get my pills. I grabbed a random shirt and put it on.

"I sense bad fashion sense."

Looking down, I noticed that it fit me NOT like a glove. It was like a mini dress. A black mini dress. Did I buy it? Heck, I don't remember. Its neck is a bit weird though. It's huge and it covers my face. What the fuck did I buy yesterday? Ugh, I should really stop buying shit when drunk. Damn habit. Is that kiwi that I smell? I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom next door. I really should check those condoms; they've been stacked up in there for months now. I'll do that later. Yeah, but first things first, where is the pill bottle? Oh, no. I forgot to buy some yesterday. Shit. What the hell am I going to do? Great, this migraine is not going to end, and today I've got to go to work- What time is it? I walked over to my bedroom and guess what? IT'S FUCKING NINE THIRTY.

I ran out of the boudoir and into the kitchen. Wait a minute, what's a half-naked man doing over here? What if it's the rapist? I screamed and threw the first thing I saw. It was an apple. My aim seems to be getting better! The thing is that his hand shot up and gripped the poor fruit. He then threw it at my head. I ducked and looked around for the apple. It started rolling its way back to me. Good apple, come back to your master! He sighed and turned. So it's Itachi. Hehehe, silly me!

I rubbed my neck and gave him a sheepish laugh. Who knew that it was Itachi? It's not like there is only one guy with his skin and that weird tattoo and his hair. I just contradicted myself. Idiot. Stupid. Brainless. Hey, are those bite-marks on his neck? What the hell did I do last night?

"When did ya come back Uchiha-san, oh and do you know what happened last night?" I rubbed my head. The migraine seems to be decreasing. Maybe it's because I'm in a god's presence. Yeah, that must be it. The godly aura is healing my feeble mind. He didn't answer. Not even a grunt. I looked back at him. He wasn't even looking at my face. I followed his gaze. Ah, I think it's the dress. I smirked and struck a pose, "Sexy ain't it?" I bent down and picked the apple. A little seduction isn't going to hurt anyone hmm? I took a bite from it and munched. He was still looking at the dress. His gaze shifted upwards to my face. He gulped and looked away to the fridge. Is he this shy?

"Uchiha-san, I'm late for work so I really need to get a move on. Please answer my question." I batted my eyelashes and took another bite.

"…We…um…copulated." He still looked at the fridge. He crossed his arms and sighed. What's copulated? Is that even a word? I think it's a weird game… maybe I should ask. "Huh? Copu-what?" Then he looked at me. He glared and I saw his left hand lift up to his face. I bet he wants to slap his face for my stupidity. "We made…love." That's why I'm like this, this morning! "So…how was it?" Munch.

His ears started to turn red. "How was what?"

I walked over to him and slung my arms around his neck. I felt him stiffen at the contact. "The sex of course!" I wriggled my eyebrows up and down and slammed myself against him. He gulped and fidgeted at the action. I love making men twitch.

"You slept in the middle of it." Ouch. Did I? I feel sorry for him. I really do. But it wasn't my fault that I was drunk off my ass. I'm that unpredictable! I pouted and patted his head. "Sorry Uchiha-san. Hey, tell you what? Why don't I make it up for you hmm?" I twirled a strand of his hair and was going to go nibble his ear when he regained his senses.

"Miss Yamato you're late for work." Oh I forgot about that! I ran out of the room and back into my bedroom. I flung the wardrobe doors open and tried to find something to wear. Does it ever happen to you when you're late for something and you don't know what you're supposed to wear? Plus, you would start think about how unmatched an outfit is once put on. It happens to me all the time! I really hate it. That mini dress does sound tempting but what's a fan doing on the back of it? Ugh it's so fucking ugly but it's the only thing passable. I put on my bra and the dress. I found some black heels and wore those too. Maybe a belt would go well with it! I lifted the dress a bit to make a sort of balloon effect right above the belt. It's not that bad…

I got out my bag and placed my keys in it. Running into the kitchen I grabbed my half eaten apple and munched on it. I checked the time. It is already ten fifteen. I've got half an hour walk to the Academy. What is it, God? What have I done wrong to get you pissed off at me? I smiled at Itachi. His left eye twitched.

"That's mine."

He looked at the dress. Itachi was into dresses? My, my what weird ninjas… wait, is this a shirt? That explains the fan. Last time I saw him he wore the same shirt (ninjas and fashion do not mix). So it's a shirt. You know I'm wasting valuable time here!

"I hope you like to share. Now come on."

He frowned and stayed where he was. I sighed and ran back to my room. I got out some men's wear. Why do I have men clothes you ask? For these reasons. Plus I 'borrow' some clothes from the men I used to steal from. I really should continue on with that profession, I don't want to get stagnant.

"Wear these." I threw him the pants and tee shirt. He looked at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I'm a bit loony, but I'm not letting him go out half naked. He grunted and put them on. Miraculously, they fit. Am I lucky or what? Once ready I pulled him out of the flat and down the stairs.

"You need to help me get to the Ninja Academy pronto."

I saw his hand twitch. I think he was tempted in slapping his face again. Wonder how that feels?

"Isn't that your problem?"

I stopped and turned to face him. I gave him a fake laugh and patted his cheek. "My problem is your problem. Now do the ninja voodoo that you guys do and take me to the academy." If glares could kill… He compiled much to my surprise and we poofed away. You do not want to know what you feel when a person mysteriously poofs away. It's like someone is pulling and contracting you about coupled with freakish lights and psychotic music. How can ninjas handle this? It's even worse compared to the time I had tried acid with Kiki! I thought the wall paper in her house was going to eat me and that her lamp was actually a handsome little motherfucker. Please don't ask what happened afterwards, it's too crazy to even think about it in a state like this.

So I ended on the floor heaving my apple out. It just so happens that I am heaving it on someone's feet. I can't actually make out the person just because all of the people around here wear the same ugly blue or black sandals. If I ever become a famous scholar and even the Hokage of this place (which I desire not to) I would totally redo the fashion sense. I promise!

"Ew! You barfed on me Kawaii-chan! WHY? Ew, ew EW!" So it's OD, the pocketful of sunshine.

I rubbed my hand on my mouth and got up. I looked around to find only the dweeb. So Uchiha-san left the scene of the crime before getting caught huh? He's gonna get it! I shifted my attention towards the squeamish ninja. He is twitching about kicking his feet. Wow Iruka-sensei must be doing one hell of a good job with this one. I sighed and unlocked the library doors. The stale smell mixed with apricots wafted out. Nice, really nice.

"Kawaii-chan help me out here! I've got icky shit on my feet because of yoouuu!" How annoying. My migraine seemed to resurface from its short holiday. God, I really need some guidance right now. I don't want to have this kid's blood on my hands. Amen. What did they say on TV last week? Oh right, count to ten and think about your happy place. Happy place equals Itachi Uchiha + bedroom. Wait I'm supposed to count to ten. Who cares I'm calm right now! On with problem numero uno!

"Can't you stick your feet in some water or something? I really don't need your whines today. I've got a headache and now I'm hungry. Leave!" That should have dealt with it! But it didn't. It actually made the whole problem worse. '_Why? What's happening?_' You may ask. Well, here, in front of me, stood the same ninja with a foxy grin who had a twitch attack just seconds ago. Now, why would he have a grin? Beats me! I'm quite curious about it though. But I will not show it, as in the past it got me between a rock and a hard place. I stomped into the library and slammed my bag on the receptionist desk. Wow so many papers to sort. I should start right away. I mean I already wasted… what time is it? Oh, it's ten minutes past ten. I have never been this late for work. I hope nobody noticed my absence. So peaceful! No, wait what's the dobe doing in the library? He's getting apple barf all over my floors! Curse him!

"Kawaii-chan, nice dress! It really brings out your hair colour!" Ah, so innocent. I haven't heard anything like that in ages! The thing is that I used to blush at those words whenever Daisuke (the 'prince-charming-whose-coming-for-me-someday-to-take-me-to-the-castle-high-up-in-the-mountains ' guy, remember?) used to say them. Gosh, that was years ago! I'm growing really old. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts! Um, unicorns! Yeah, they're beautiful and strong and mysterious - just like Ice-block! Uchiha-san the Unicorn, imagine that!

"Um, thanks I guess." Shuffle. Wow these papers never seem to end!

"I wonder… is that a fan on the back?" No shit Sherlock.

"Yes Sunshine. It's a fan." I gave him the 'Librarian Look' also known as the infamous 'Stink Eye'. My mother says that I'm getting really good at giving those out!

Naruto blushed and started laughing sheepishly. "It looks like the Uchiha-teme crest, you know?"

"I think it is the clan's insignia." I looked up from the paperwork to find him crouching on the receptionist table. I'm so used to this. Actually it really is something normal around here. They even walk upside down and on walls. Maybe they do sleep hanging upside down…

"Ne, ne! I think I saw Sasuke-teme's brother with you before but it could be just my imagination! Noodles in the morning may give you hallucinations!" He started scratching his left cheek. What does the kid have on his cheek? Are those scratches or dirt? As the ever-serious librarian, I really should investigate!

"Mmm Naruto-kun, he was here. Hey, what's that on your cheek?" Must get tissue out now. I grabbed hold of his chin and tilted his face towards the light. "Hold still." I started rubbing my thumb on his cheek. Wow that dirt is really stubborn! Maybe if I rub harder than I could get the little fuckers off!

"WHAT ARE YA TRYING TO DO? SKIN ME ALIVE KAWAII-CHAN? IT HURTS!"

"YOU'VE GOT DIRT ON YOUR FACE YOU DWEEB! NOW STAY STILL AND LET ME CLEAN IT!" So long for my happy thoughts.

He pouted and stopped whining. Wait, he's got the same three lines on the other cheek. Is this some kind of jutsu he's doing? No, he's too much of an idiot to handle mastering stuff like that. They seem to match each other. Maybe it's a weird birth mark. Yeah, that must be it. I patted his cheek and smiled.

"There now you're all clean!" I did leave an ugly red mark on his face. Did I rub too hard? Oh God, I hurt him for nothing! "Wait a minute." I rummaged through my bag. VOILA! A band aid! Now I can just stick it on the red mark and everything would be new! Plus it has these cute animals printed on it! There's a lion, a tiger, a peacock and shark! But the shark does look a bit disturbing to be on a kiddie's band aid. I stuck it on. He pouted and glared. "I don't need it! I'm a man dattebayo!"

"Don't you 'dattebayo' me young man! You keep it on until you go home to get some bandages and no buts!" I feel motherly right now. Is this how a woman feels towards young kids? It's weird, as if on instinct. I don't like the fuzziness. Maybe I should stop. Yeah, good idea Mara-chan.

"Humph, you're not my mother." He jumped down from the desk and wobbled over to the door. He looked back and ran out. I sighed and continued with sorting the boring papers. Suddenly I heard a crash and scream. What the fuck?

"EWWW I'M IN KAWAII-CHAN'S BARF!"

Sigh - All in a day's work.

EDITED


	12. Chapter 11: Hearsay Can Be Deceiving

"Hey it's Naruto! What the hell are ya wearing?" Akamaru barked along with his master. Naruto stopped and looked down at his attire. Black tee shirt and khaki shorts. He wasn't going to spend the rest of the day covered in apple-hack (no thanks to Kawaii-chan!) so he made a run for his flat. Since his most beautiful and vivacious tracksuits were all in the laundry basket he opted to go with normal clothes for once. By normal clothes he meant the only normal clothes he had, this tee shirt and the pants. He is grateful that he didn't throw them away last week. He just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and that he needed them in the future. (What he really meant is that he was too lazy to throw them away). Being a ninja and future Hokage, one should keep up with appearances and show the village how responsible he really is.

"Never mind these! I've got the most exciting news in the whole of Konoha -ttebayo!" The group of pre-pubescent boys looked away uninterested. When Naruto Uzumaki said that it was exciting news, it was either noodles related or about… well that basically. Oh and that he may have had a chance at beating the Uchiha playboy in their class. Shikamaru kept on snoring on the benches, Chouji opened yet another barbeque flavoured crisps bag and Kiba looked at some girl's ass (albeit his interest in female behinds might be deemed a bit too premature for his current age). Naruto contemplated about whether he made a right choice in approaching them first.

"Ne, ne! It's what the girls call gossip!" Kiba yawned and snuggled into his furry friend. Naruto really wanted to punch the crap out of them for ignoring him. It is epic news that will rock the whole foundations of the shinobi world and set tremors throughout space and disrupt the time continuum! Naruto sighed and climbed on top of the school benches, praying that Iruka-sensei would be late for their history lesson. He flailed his arms in the air and shouted a bit to have them hear him (not that he needed to shout).

"You know Kaw- I mean the librarian? She's getting married to Sasuke-teme's brother and they're having a baby!" There was a sudden silence around him. The three mini shinobi looked at him astonished. He already said before that it was exciting news, and he really meant it! He grinned triumphantly at them all and got down from the bench. Kiba's mouth hung open. Shikamaru was fully awake and surprisingly Chouji dropped his packet of snacks on the floor; barbecue flavoured chips just seemed blazée. The brown flaky salt sticks dropped at their feet. Akamaru took the opportunity of free food and started eating. Shikamaru was the first to recover.

"What a drag…"

"You mean the foxy librarian's taken? Oh maaaan!" Yelled the dog-lover.

"I wonder what the baby will look like…" Chouji said as he picked up his packet and resumed doing what he knew best - eating.

"Hey I heard something about Sasuke-kun!" A tuft of blonde appeared before their eyes.

"Yeah what are you saying about Sasuke-kun?" Green eyes gleamed as she said her 'future man's' name.

Naruto looked over to his true love and grinned. "I'll tell ya if you kiss me!" A vein popped to the side of her head and she punched him in the gut. "Shut up and tell us!" Naruto recovered from the punch and with the help of the table he got up steadily. Looking at them he discovered some of the bastards fan girls (aka all of the girls in his class) staring at him glassy eyed. His eye twitched at how many girls that idiot had after him. He didn't even have one looking at him the same way they did towards _'Sasuke-kun'_! It suddenly got him angry.

"Hey Chicken-butt, congratulations on becoming an uncle!" That should do it. The whole classroom froze. Naruto felt a sudden power coursing through him. Was this how someone feels when they were a step ahead? He looked at the Uchiha and smirked. The look was priceless!

"What are you talking about dobe?" Naruto sauntered his way next to Sasuke. He slammed his right hand on the table and leaned into the Uchiha's face. "You better not corrupt the baby's mind like yours is you bastard!"

* * *

><p>"Iruka-sensei, what happened to the Senju clan?" a bright eyed and bushy tailed young boy called Mizuki asked from the front row. Such a promising ninja he shall become. Iruka almost cried when he heard an intelligent question coming from an eight year old. Maybe he should speed things up a bit for this one and see if he is fit to graduate from the academy. "Nobody knows Mizuki-san. It's a really tough question to answer and for that I shall give you a shuriken!" The classroom groaned as Iruka pranced over to the teacher's desk and grabbed a cardboard shuriken. He stuck it next to the prodigy's name on a chart. Looking at it, he was the only one with more than ten shuriken or kunai. Maybe he really should consider upgrading this kids' class…<p>

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MOTHER OF BOILED BROCCOLI WHAT IS THAAAAAAAT?!"

The kids looked up and tried to block the banshee's call. Iruka was shocked by that cry too. He ran out of the classroom and looked about in the corridor. Some of the students started trailing after him. They giggled and talked about some kind of 'mission'. He ordered them all into the classroom and said that he will go investigate the scream. Anyone out of their places would have a kunai removed, even if they don't have anything on the chart.

Iruka closed the door behind him and walked around the corridors, waiting for another cry. "HELP ME! HEEEEELP!"

He ran into the library to find the librarian on a chair her hands flailing in the air. "What is wrong Miss Yamato?" She stopped screeching and looked overly relieved when she noticed him. His heart skipped a beat as he took in her appearance. That dress that she wore really showed off her curves. He looked up to find her mouth moving.

"….Cockroach! Kill…please?" He automatically nodded and set out to kill the pest. What was it? Oh right a cockroach. He found it skittering into the back room. Iruka ran after it and squished it. The dreadful crack echoed throughout the library. The woman shuddered and groaned. Iruka cleaned the mess up and went back into the main room.

"Oh thank you Iruka-sensei! I am _so_ afraid of cockroaches! Oh you're my hero!" She giggled as she stepped off the chair. Iruka blushed, _hero? _ He was never called anything like that before, apart from his mother when she needed to get the jam open. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him and offered some tea. He declined politely. Imagine what would have happened if giant mutant cockroaches attacked Konoha? He would be there to save her from them of course! He'd swoop down and slice its head off, ripping his shirt in the process. She would moan and come running up to his aid.

_'Are you hurt? Oh Iruka-dono! You're my Hero!'_ Life would be perfect!

"Iruka-sensei you've got some blood on your nose! Is everything ok? You better go to the infirmary! Want me to call them for you?" She looked at him concerned. He blushed and excused himself from the library. When he stepped out of the room he dug into his pocket and took out a piece of tissue, stuck it deep into his nostril and left to continue his lesson.

* * *

><p>"Hey guess what've heard through the grape vine? Itachi-sama *squeal!* is married to the Academy's librarian and they've got three kids!" A group of girls gossiped about their main subject - <em>Itachi-sama.<em> Kimiko shook away some of the blue hair that fell into her face. That better not be true! Last time she checked he was single and definitely not married. Like, who would marry that beast of a librarian? She heard that she gave out mean stink eyes and even forced kids to clean the library. It was what her little brother tells her. She was disgusted with the idea of her even having kids. _KIMIKO_ was supposed to bear _his_ children! _SHE_ was destined to become a great ninja and get acknowledged by _his_ majesty! It was supposed to be _her_! Her, her and HER!

"That cannot be true. I mean, who would marry that bitch?"

"Yeah, that's true Kimiko-chan! Everyone knows that Itachi-sama can do better than that." They all nodded and resumed discussing about what type of meals their master would love to eat. They rounded towards the Ninja Academy when suddenly they were surrounded by a sea of children. It was the least that they all wanted. Some of them said their goodbyes when their younger siblings forced them away from the group. There was only a group of teens at the front gate talking vividly about something. The name '_Itachi-sama'_ caught their attention. The few girls left leaned a bit closer towards the group.

"…Guess what I saw? The librarian and Iruka-sensei were getting it on in the library!"

"EW! That can't be true! She's married to Sasuke-kun's older brother! She can't do stuff like that…"

"You don't know what young people do these days…"

"You sound like an old man!"

Kimiko didn't need to hear more. How. DARE. _ She_. CHEAT. On. Her ITACHI-KUN? She just had to go and ruin her expectations of the Itachi being single again but now that she confirmed that the news was true it had shattered her (as apparently it had to be true seeing that a group of prepubescent children discussing adult life was a sound argument to base the truth upon). They all took it the dreadful news in but _she_ was the most effected. I mean, she was going to be his future wife (hypothetical speaking). She needs to investigate on who this hag is, and fast!

* * *

><p>Ah, today was a rough day at work! After having the OD clean the barf off floor via his tracksuit, I had a mounds and mounds of papers and books to sort. Some were so old I thought that they would disintegrate in my hands! I had some stuff which I had to put in the restricted area. I really don't know what's restricting about it I mean; they're just books about jutsus right? So anyways I went into the bloody area and when I had just finished putting the books away an insect - no - a human eating insect skittered across the room. It was the gruesome cockroach! Ugh! I'm so afraid of those things! They give me the creeps! <em>So<em> I ended up yelling like an idiot and then Iruka-sensei came in to save the day. He squished the thing (I hate it when they crack) and left. Then I still had to sort more stuff into their places. It's four already and I had promised Mizu-chan that I'll go shopping with her; I mean she will need new clothes for the next nine months or so! Yes Mizu is pregnant! I can't believe that no girl could pick that up except for Kimi-kun. I think that that guy's a ninja. He always somehow knows what's going on. After packing my stuff and locking the doors I walked towards my apartment to change into comfortable clothes. I love maxi dresses, don't you? They just hang loose from under your boobs! It's very refreshing!

I ran out of the flat and walked over to the mall. There I found the mummy-in-waiting! Oh how I teased her about it! _Where's Kiki?_ You may ask. Well she's got a wedding to plan so she had to pass this outing out. But she did order us to go and show her the things we bought for mini-Mizu or Kyou! Well technically it still looks like a shrimp I think, so I doubt that the sex is can be identified… So we'll just roam the shops for good deals and for furniture for the baby-room!

"Hello Mara-chan, how was your day?" a gentle voice said. I wish I had her as a mother sometimes.

"It was rough but uneventful. How is my niece doing in there hmm?" I bent down and held her stomach. Are you listening to me little one? You better be a girl so that I can teach ya the tricks of the trade when it comes to boys! Then we can have sleepovers and talk about how stupid boys really are.

"Um, we don't know if it's even a girl or a boy Mara…"

"Oh don't worry, she shall come out one day and show off her beaver instead of a wiener!" Mizu slapped her forehead and murmured for me to follow her. Off we go to the Wizard of Babies!

* * *

><p>Sasuke glimpsed the two ladies walking around looking at clothes. Ugh, women doing the only thing they know - shopping. Why did he even believe in the dobe? It's because he already suspected that Itachi had a secret girlfriend that he goes to visit every once in a while. He sometimes never found him in the house until late in the morning where he would dismiss Sasuke from his plea of training to go to sleep. Sasuke blushed at the thought of what they would be doing at night to make his prodigy of a brother that tired. He spied on the two women entering a baby shop. He glared. So maybe the dobe was partially right with his hearsay. He walked near the shop and glanced around. How he wished he could focus some chakra towards his ears. He cursed his luck and walked away so as to not look suspicious.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sasuke froze and turned. It was just one of his brother's fan-girls. He released his breath and resumed his usual look - a copy image of his brother. "Hn." Kimiko knew that she wouldn't get anything out of the kid. She did see him snoop around the same subject of interest as hers, so she quickly deduced that he was spying on that woman for almost the same reasons as hers.

"If you really want this mission to succeed you need me to help you." She grabbed his arm and returned to her hiding place just next to a clothes rack. He saw her left ear glow with chakra. She started to frown at the conversation the two women were having.

"…Ne ne, Mizu-chan we need this pink in a baby's room! And blue and yellow. All in pastel colours! Oh and baby animals. No not real ones silly!" The obnoxious bitch said.

"If you say so… What do you think of this one?"

"It's sooo cute and stylish! You know if it's a girl I think I would name her something like Senbi and if it's a boy then I would leave that to the hubby. It wouldn't be fair if I get to name them all myself, plus I don't know any good un-cheesy names for boys." Kimiko wanted to strangle her right there and then, but she restrained herself thinking about how she may damage Itachi-kun's offspring. She wouldn't stoop as low as that, plus the baby's uncle was right next to her giving her a glare. She turned towards him and nodded. He nodded back. He seemed to have understood. Their target was walking out of the mall with her friend. They waited for a few minutes and walked behind them. There was no need for chakra this time; the bitch could be easily heard from Suna.

"I had a great time Mizu-chan! We should do it again sometime… Maybe a few months later when the baby is grown and we could know the gender!"

"Thank you Mara-chan! I wish you a safe journey home!" They hugged each other and went their separate ways. _Its_ friend had a few bags while _it_ skipped away. Suddenly Kimiko felt a pang of guilt. She was supposed to be the one doing that! She was supposed to meet up with her friends and go choosing colours for the room, or choose clothes for the child. Heck, she should be the one choosing the names! Just what does Itachi-kun see in her? Her hair is an obscene orange colour, she seems to like showing off her body to other men and she caught her flirting with some too! She's a married woman for God's sake! Kimiko glanced away from the retrieving figure and look towards the brother-in-law. She was supposed to call him that dammit! He was still looking at the woman. Kimiko sighed and got up from the corner they crouched behind. She excused herself and went to her house. Oh, Kimiko is so declaring war against that _slut_! How _dare_ she steal her future husband away from her?

Sasuke stayed crouched in his position. What did his brother see in this woman? He narrowed his eyes and started walking into the shadows alongside the woman. She started humming to herself. There were plenty of other women far more beautiful than her and far more wife material then her. What was her name? Mara Yama… Yamato! Right, Mara Yamato. Well, actually now it's Mara Uchiha. He studied her body. He blushed when he stared at her bust. He immediately looked away. She did have a nice body, that's for sure. But why did Itachi leave all this in the hush hush? Wouldn't he want to show her off to his family? -To ask her hand in marriage and have a normal wedding? He is the future clan leader so it would be important to keep a clean profile. Did he mention something to his team mates? -His friends? It hurt a bit that he knew nothing of the sort. He hated feeling left out and lost, especially by his older brother.

"Hmm, I wonder what Uchiha-san is doing right now…" Sasuke perked up from his mini depression. Uchiha-san? Was she talking about his brother? His heart started to beat faster. He stayed silent when she stopped and looked to her right. There stood the Uchiha Compound; magnificent and proud buildings towering before them. Sasuke felt a bit of pride when she gasped and sighed at the clan's wealth. He saw her gaze linger on one of the largest houses there were - his home. She smiled and continued to walk away. Sasuke hesitated a bit. Was this even something right to do? Looking between her retrieving figure and the compound he decided for the better of his clan to follow her. She had already reached the gates while he talked to the guards to notify his father about him being late. He said that he was doing research about the _Second Shinobi War_. He then ran his way towards the gates. Dammit he lost her! He looked frantically around until he saw a tuft of orange hair flapping in the wind. She was walking up the road towards the Hokage Tower. Then she turned right into a side street. Is that the Yamanaka Flower Shop? His target walked up to an apartment complex and entered. So that was where she lived. Satisfied, the young ninja called it a day. He would keep this a secret until he would be sure that she truly was his sister-in-law and if she really was pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Um hi I'm here to visit two ninjas called Arata and Hayate? I don't-"<p>

"Are you a certain '_Mara-chan_'?" I blinked at the nurse. How did she know my name? "Yes… Why?" I looked at her suspiciously. Can she read people that easily? Is she one hell of a ninja underneath? Wait, aren't medics supposed to be ninjas too? Ay, I'm such a Shultz. "Well it's because they both haven't stopped whining about you. You're lucky to have two men worried about you!" I mirrored her fake smile and followed her instructions to which room they were tucked in. After several windings and staircases, I found their room: RM 674. I knocked and waited.

"Come in." Is that who I think it is? I opened the door to find the two men tucked in their beds with bandages across their chests and arms. Arata sat up immediately and frowned. "Are you a new nurse? I never saw you around here." I slapped my face. Can't he remember me? Did he have amnesia or something? Hayate smirked and looked over to his innocent friend. I guess Hayate didn't have the same faith as his team mate had. "No you idiot it's me Mara Yamato. M-A-R-A Y-A-M-A-T-O."

Arata grinned but then frowned again. "What happened to your hair?" I seriously want to slap the shit out of him for bringing that up. Hayate threw him his empty cup of water and hissed something to him. "Itachi-sempai said not to mention the H-A-I-R incident you idiot!"

"…" The purple prosaic words from the stoic ninja bounced around white walls. I walked up to Itachi and smiled at him. He didn't return it though. Oh, right we're in front of his team. I looked back towards the injured. Arata was rubbing his head and Hayate was laughing his ass off. I really don't want to know what happened. I walked to Arata and hugged him. "I've missed you, you goofball!" I patted his head and went to Hayate. He coughed into his hand and smelled the air in between. Then he whispered "Plausible." He grinned at me and opened his arms. The prick!

"You actually lost yourself a hug mister." I tapped my foot on the floor and placed my arms on my hips. He suddenly became depressed and went into his emo corner. "Ne ne Mara-chan you didn't give Itachi-sempai a hug!"

"Heh, I already greeted him last week when you guys came back home! Now where can I put these flowers?" I lifted the bouquet of roses and shook them for emphasis. I felt Itachi's glare on me. I somehow can distinguish his from anyone else's - must be from all the time I spend with him (wink, wink! Well most of the time it was either him glaring at me in every possible situation). Hayate jabbed at a clear vase on the bedside table they shared. I put the roses in it and went to the sink in the bathroom to fill it up with water. Once I was ready I walked slowly back into the room. Arata was having a twitch fit while Hayate said,

"Itachi-sempai, help out the dear woman! She can't lift anything too heavy in her state!" Itachi looked between his team and me. Then he walked towards me and grabbed the vase with one hand. I bet he can lift it with his pinkie! I said my thanks but I reviewed what Hayate said.

"Hey I'm not that vulnerable you know. I can lift things up without spraining my ankle again!"

"But Mara-chaaan~! We don't want anything to happen to you or, you know, it!"

"Jeez I'm not going to get myself killed if I lift the damn thing normally!"

"Stop it Arata, she's having her moods swings."

"Yeah, Hayate, I guess we shouldn't feel sad about the insults she tells us… Hey does that mean we found out her secret?"

"Hey speak up you two!" Damn ninjas! Why do they have to whisper things out?

"Oh nothing that concerns you Mara-chan! Hey have some cookies! My mum baked them for us!" I got bribed with cookies. They were the good ones though but still! The ninjas bribed little old me with double chocolate chip hazelnut home-made cookies. Curses! I noticed that Itachi had returned to where he was before, leaning against the wall next to the window on the far left. I looked at the vase.

"How are you guys feeling?"

"Fine." Was Hayate's response.

"I have an itch on my back and my head hurts but I'm fine with it Mara-chan! As long as you're here with us!" He smiled at me showing off his perfect white teeth. They shone out like a flashlight. I reached out for his forehead and rubbed his temples. "All better?" He nodded. I told him to bend a bit so that I could reach his itch. He was teary eyed when I puffed out his pillows. "Hey Mara I have an itch too it's on my knee~!"

Oh poor ninjas. I went to him and lifted the covers. He propped his knee up and I scratched it. "Mara could you be my mother too?" I looked at him amused at his question. Who would want me to be a mother? Hah fancy that! I patted his pillows and pushed him down. "It's time for you to sleep because it's already six!"

"Mara-chan could you tell us a story? So that you could practice you know?"

"Yeah it will be a good way for you to rehearse for the job!"

Were they talking about me being a librarian? I guess so. "There aren't many interesting books in the library. It's all about ninjas and jutsus and history. Who needs to know about that?" They chuckled. "Invent one then Mara-chan!" Both of them looked at me starry eyed. Why am I a sucker for that look? I sat down on the visitor's chair and leaned in forward.

"Once upon a time, there was a… _princess_!"

"A princess?" Hayate inquired.

"Yeah - and this princess comes from a village hidden somewhere which is very far away. Her mother sent her to Konoha to find a husband. So she lived in a little flat which she was renting out on a false name. Her real name is Mariko but she changed it to keep her identity secret."

"Oh! What happens?" A teddy bear appeared out of nowhere in Arata's hands.

"She lived normally until one night she got kidnapped by evil ninjas who knew her identity." What am I getting myself into? Arata gasped.

"A very known and respectable ninja went to save her from the evil person. She immediately fell in love with him." Arata started to drool on the teddy bear's ear while Hayate munched on one of the cookies Arata's mother made. They looked like children! Would you imagine them being kids? I wonder how they looked…

"Anyway, they got married secretly. She took him back to her village to her mother whom she accepted. They agreed that the children would be brought up in her village near the mountains, until it was deemed safe enough to go back to Konoha. The princess and the ninja-"

"-I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." A nurse popped her head round the door slightly ajar. She smiled at us. "Good night Arata and Hayate!" I got up slowly and stretched.

"But what happens next?" Hayate asked as I tucked him in. It was the least that I could do to repay them for what they've done. I gave him a small kiss on the forehead and did the same with Arata. Arata whined, "I want to know what happens to Mariko-hime!"

"Some other time guys." I waved them goodbye as they sulked in their beds. Itachi and I walked out of the room quietly. We didn't speak until I reached my home. We stopped and stared at the apartment block. I sighed and turned round to Itachi. A breeze picked up. This really looks like those scenes in a film where the girl and guy confess their love to each other. We kept on staring at each other. Now the guy should grab hold of both of her hands and say that he loved her. She would break down and confess as well. They would embrace each other and then be all mushy in _'making love'_ as Itachi so dearly put it. I smiled at him and lifted my hand to his cheek. "Goodnight ninja-boy!"

He kept on glaring at me. Yeah, I really feel the love and warmth radiating from his eyes. "You know if you glare too much you may start needing glasses." He chuckled. HE CHUCLKED! He stepped closer to me. I gulped. Why the hell do I feel nervous? I used to prey on men for a living. He bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Good night Miss Yamato." He then disappeared. I touched my forehead. That definitely wasn't Itachi. It must have been another ninja wearing his clothes or something.

What if it was the rapist wearing his clothes?

* * *

><p>Finally, everyone had evidence that something was going on between those two! Kimiko looked around to find her most thrust worthy side kick Sasuke glaring daggers at the woman.<em> No worries honey, that's how everyone feels.<em> She mused as she looked over to the other ninjas that wanted to check out the new gossip of the town. They were diverse in ages, from mere students to even jounin and even ANBU! They wore their garb and hid well in the shadows along with the jounin. The chuunins and gennins stayed high up in trees along with her and Sasuke. They all waited for the woman to do something other than just stand there and gape at the space in front of her.

"What the hell was that for Uchiha-san?" She cried out. Turning round she stamped into the complex and slammed the main doors shut. Once they deemed it safe they all got out of their hiding places. They started talking at once.

"Quiet!" They all looked at Kimiko. "I think that now we know the truth. We will proceed with the investigation but until further notice, good bye and good night." They all poofed out of sight. Kimiko and the gennins along with the students were the only ones left, so they all started walking in different directions towards home, contemplating whether anyone should start writing fanfiction on the two or if it was taking it overboard.

* * *

><p>edited. ya<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: CH cuts off our Bananarama

Sasuke's gaze stayed focused on the balcony. He saw the woman get up from her bed and stretch, revealing her panties to him. His face turned red in a flash. He shouldn't be affected by these things! He's a ninja in training for God's sake! But still, he just couldn't help it, I mean; he was a _ten, _on the verge of becoming a _man_. He resumed his attention towards the female. She had answered the phone. His stomach started to growl. He twitched but kept looking at the balcony. He had to leave his house early to resume his mission. No, he wouldn't let anybody in on it, not even that annoying Kimiko. This was something far deeper to him than to her. He wanted to know who this lady really is, what her business with his brother was and how she had captured his attention. Suddenly he started to feel faint.

_Groooooowwwlll._

Sasuke placed a hand on his abdomen. He really should have packed some lunch or a snack with him. Dammit, he shouldn't be so unprepared! What would Itachi-niisan say?

_'Foolish little brother.'_

Sasuke cringed. The sun was high up in the sky and what looks like to be already way past noon. How can a woman sleep that much? Sasuke shook the feeling of thirst and continued balancing on the branch high up in the tree. It was the best spying place for this apartment. The tree was directly diagonal to the balcony and with all the foliage Sasuke could camouflage himself easily. He felt a twang of pride at his achievement - after all he was an Uchiha. Speaking of Uchihas, was that his brother? His vision started to get clouded but he commanded himself to keep still. He wasn't going to become unconscious-

-How come the scenery changed to branches?

* * *

><p>"Ok, bye mum." I put down the receiver and turned round. OH MY GOD SOMEONE'S IN MY ROOM! I did the most rational thing anyone does. I screamed my head off. The intruder clamped his hand on my mouth. Oh it's just Ice-block. Such an idiot…<p>

"Morning Miss Yamato."

Ok, this is getting a bit creep here. Yesterday he chuckled and kissed my head. Now today he visited me á la ninja and I almost shit myself because of it. Something is definitely up! His hand still stayed on my mouth, so I licked his palm. His ears started turning red and he immediately took his hand off. Success!

"Mornin' Hot-Stuff. Whatcha doin' here honey?" I stepped a bit closer to him and started fingering the black vest. I saw him twitch from under my eye. Ah, Itachi makes twitching as hot as orgasms. I lifted my arms around his neck and looked up. He held his poker face really well - I must applaud him for that. Not many men could keep up his act like he could. I leaned in but he beat me to it. He had already poofed away. That man makes me _very_ angry sometimes-

-BAM! The sound came from outside. I ran to the balcony and looked down. There, in the middle of the pavement, was a body. What's the big deal with suicides and me? God, are you sending me a message? Am I going to die soon? Is that Chicken Head?

I ran out of the flat down the stairs and out of the door. A few people gave him weird looks but kept on walking. Now really people, where's the Good Samaritan in you? I crouched down and started poking his face. He looked so serene - maybe he's dead! What will happen now? Should I call the hospital? Oh my God I've touched a DEAD BODY! _EW_! Wait his chest is moving. So he's not dead huh? What should I do? I looked around to find the street suddenly deserted. Weren't there those few kids flopping fake shuriken at each other's heads?

"Hey kid, get up." Groan.

"Come on the pavement's not a bed ya know?" His eye brows twitched. How cute! That's what Itachi does when he falls asleep after sex! Speaking of Itachi, Chicken Head looks like him. He's got the nose and the mouth and- wait; don't all the Uchihas have almost the same facial features? He groaned again. I am such a dumbass. I shouldn't be staring at the half dead kid! I should be rescuing him from the heat! Ugh what a pain! They say that bodies get heavier when people are unconscious. Well, let me tell ya, that is a fact. Like 100% true. This kid is as heavy as my sofa! So I dragged him inside the complex. I had to make sure he didn't break any bones whilst shoving him up the little steps. Stepping inside the elevator, I dragged him in and bent his knees to stop them getting harassed by the lift's doors. I pressed the button and (with some effort) the elevator started its ascent to my floor. I successfully dragged the kid inside my flat. I aligned him next to my sofa and cracked my knuckles. I twisted my neck round and bent my back forward to hear a resounding crack. I inhaled and exhaled a few times before I bent down and grabbed hold of his legs. I threw them up on the sofa.

I think I should take a break from this. It's hard. Why do I have to be blessed with no muscle tissue whatsoever? Heck, I think it's because I got the boobs. I sighed and heaved him up. I threw him on the sofa. I should take a shower right now… I smell like shit. I looked at CH. _Maybe I should put a damp cloth on his forehead. _ I walked to the bathroom and took out a facecloth from a cabinet. I filled the sink with warm water and soaked it in. I wringed the cloth and went back to the living room. I placed it on his forehead. That should help him get out of it… I think. I really do smell like bull crap; maybe a shower wouldn't hurt anyone.

I went back to the bathroom and stripped myself out of my pyjama. I'm so lucky that it's a Saturday today, or else I would have been sacked for going to work late! I stepped into the shower and turned it on. Ah, it's so relaxing! I started scrubbing the sweat off. There's something strange about CH. He really does look like Itachi. It may be just a coincidence plus like I said before, Uchihas have almost the same face. You'd definitely tell an Uchiha out of a bunch of people. It's something about how they carried themselves - the pride and superiority radiates off them. I'm thinking too much into this. He must be some cousin trice removed or something.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to the sound of water running. Was there a waterfall? But he was still in Konoha. The ground really feels lumpy under him. Is that fabric? And how did get himself in such a weird position? His legs were crossed and his right arm was underneath him. He lifted his arm and removed the white cloth shielding him from the world. A ceiling greeted him. He lifted himself up to find himself in a pink living room. Looking around he concluded that it was a female's home just by looking at the girly furniture scattered around. He got off the sofa and went straight into the kitchen. He held onto the kitchen counters for support and staggered about looking for clues as to who his heroine was. He dreaded the thought of Sakura or Ino dragging him to their houses.<p>

After his inspection of the kitchen he staggered down the corridor to where the sound of water came. It suddenly stopped. He froze right in front of the door. He reached for the knob and turned it slowly, water vapour greeting him. He scrunched his eyes and saw a silhouette of a woman. (A naked woman to be exact). Sasuke tasted some blood in his mouth. Did he bite himself? Lifting a finger, he trailed his lips to find the blood source that was coming from his nostrils. The woman turned round and screamed. Sasuke fainted, the image of the naked female in front of him scorched on the insides of his eyelids for ever.

* * *

><p>The brat had stalked me into the freaking bathroom! He is in no shape to go running around, look at the blood running down his nostrils! Ugh, ninjas think they're the shit and that they can magically heal after a few minutes. Seriously, do they live in a world of their own? Now I got to drag him back and lift him up. But the bedroom is so much closer. Maybe I should put him on my bed. Should be easier right?<p>

And that's what I attempted to do. I said attempted because my towel was slipping off every five seconds and CH seemed to have gained some weight from a few minutes ago. I pulled him down the corridor and into my lush bedroom. Lush is the least probable adjective you'd describe my bedroom with. Normal and uninteresting are the words for it. I'm so lucky that my bed is not that high up! I crouched and put on my Sumo face. I grunted and groaned when I successfully lifted him in my arms. But I landed on my butt. This sequence continued for a few more minutes until I got him on the bed in another random position. This time he's doing the foetus position. I lifted a bit of my towel and cleaned the blood. I turned round and went to find something to wear other than my birthday suit. I found a random tee shirt and some shorts. Putting on my bra and panties, I went super speed on the clothes and voila! I got dressed in a jiffy! Maybe I should place another facecloth on his head. I grabbed a new facecloth and soaked it in warm water. I wringed it again and went and placed it on his face. I nodded and went to the kitchen to fix me some breakfast.

I opened the fridge to feel someone breathing down my neck. I shivered and tried to guess who it would be. The male rung his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. Ah, is that kiwi I smell? He breathed into my ear. I couldn't help but shudder at it. One of his arms started to travel down to my thighs. I gulped. The fridge was still open so I kicked it shut and turned round in his arms. Wow, Itachi really must be under the weather to be doing all this. I took hold of a random strand of his hair and twirled it. I always am mesmerised by his hair. It's so soft and shiny; I'll ask him what oils he uses. But first, I sense that someone needs some attention.

His left arm was still around my waist but the other one settled for my butt. So we're getting a bit more casual here aren't we? I looked up to him to find his Sharingan eyes flashing back. I think he picked up on what makes my legs go jelly. Damn bastard, why did he have to be so cunning? We kept on staring at each other, waiting for the first move. I usually did that one, but to my surprise, he leaned in. Our lips touched. He murmured something between feverish kisses.

"Why-is-Sasuke-in-your-bedroom?"

I stopped and looked up. "Jealous are we?" I smirked when he put on his poker face. That's so Itachi-ish. Maybe they should rename it too - 'Hey you're itaching,' or 'Stop doing the Itachi!' Songs would be written on that look. Yeah, it would catch on like wild fire. Back to subject! I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, down his neck and hovered to his ear. "I saved his ass." Itachi shivered and grabbed hold of my legs. He lifted me up and slammed me to the fridge. Ah, kitchen sex! FINALLY! I smiled at the determined look he had. Itachi rammed himself into me, not letting me slide down from the door. He attacked my neck, spreading my legs wider. I pitched in with a few moans here and there. His right hand rested on the exposed hip bone. Thank you, God, for this meal. Amen!

He suddenly let go of me and looked at me. We both were gasping for breath. I tugged on his clan vest. My hands travelled up until they settled around his neck. I stepped forward and jumped up. He instantly got the idea and grabbed my thighs, putting me on the breakfast table. I rested my forehead on his and sighed. It's a bit sad that he is a bit taller in height then I am on the freaking table! "Why are you so damn tall?" He smirked and answered with a peck on my lips. He continued kissing down my neck to my collar bone. After he ravaged my collar bone he continued down until he reached the low cut shirt. He briefly looked up then stared back at my boobs.

"Hey, I've got your favourite bra on." I laughed when I saw his ears turn red. God, I'll never stop loving his reaction to these situations! He started lifting my shirt up and threw it out of the way. It landed on the cooker. He pulled me towards him. He kissed down my chest to my stomach.

_Grooooowl_. I hate it when that happens. Itachi froze on the spot. I gave him a nervous laugh. "I was going to eat before you came." He straightened himself up and looked at me. Then he removed his hands and walked away. Oh come on, my hunger can wait until later! I sulked and grabbed for the fruit bowl next to me. I looked at it; apples; apples; banana (oh, lovely!) and more apples. I took the lone banana and started peeling it slowly. Itachi rested on the cooker in front of me. Once peeled, I took a small bite. Itachi kept his eyes trained on me. I saw some sweat rolling down his forehead. Ah, let's make him regret not having sex with me. I nibbled the sides of the banana, looking all the time at him. I saw him momentarily gulp. Aye, it's working! I continued to screw with his mind. It wasn't long before the banana found itself discarded somewhere because it was replace with Itachi. He attacked my lips ferociously. I guess he is making it up for me. He grabbed hold of my waist and squeezed. He really knows how to make a woman crazy, I tell you that! All of a sudden everything seemed like a haze. I found myself walking down the corridor with him trailing along. We stopped in front of the closed bedroom door. I looked back at him and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him to me. I tried opening the door but Itachi just wouldn't let go of my hands. When I successfully turned the knob round, we stumbled awkwardly into the room. Sasuke was still sleeping (thank God). We stared at him. Itachi lifted the kid up and turned round to me.

"I need to take him back to the clan." I just know that what he really wanted to say is _'Oh I'll just dump the kid at home and we could get on with it.' _ It's just female intuition, you know? I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned on my right foot. I pouted a bit and muttered, "Fine." I really sound like a spoiled brat. The corners of his lips twitched upwards into an awkward smile. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later, Miss Yamato," and with that he poofed away.

* * *

><p>"Hey nurse-chan, can you explain what the rumour about Itachi-sempai and '<em>The Librarian'<em> is all about please?" The nurse stopped bandaging Hayate's wounds. Could they still have not heard of the secret marriage and a maybe child, all hidden for three whole years? She looked at Arata and sighed at the puppy face he was giving to her. Why was she a sucker for those looks? She would go secretly melt away in the nurse canteen and bash about how '_Arata-kun had THE cutest face in the whole of Konoha-maybe even the world!'_ Nurse Mei continued her work and when finished, she took a seat on the visitors' chair. She leaned in towards both of them.

"Did you hear about the marriage and the rumoured child?"

Both ninjas shook their heads. Ninjas - one of the reason she had become a nurse. Seeing toned bodies and having the liberty to touch them! She couldn't complain about those jobs for sure!

"Well, the librarian at the Academy is the alleged _'wife'_ of Itachi-kun. They say that they got married somewhere in a village far away from here under the watchful eye of a royal. I think the name of the village is 'Village Hidden in the Vineyard'." Both Arata and Hayate looked at each other. Mei sensed that they were talking about something very important as Hayate had one hell of a serious face. He was so hot with that look! No wait, Mei, you're on duty. Do not think about such low things! You're a lady searching for a husband and the person in front of you may be your potential hubby in the future!

"So you mean that Mara-chan…" Arata began.

"…yeah, and the story that she told us was all true." Hayate mused. Both of them were leaving her out of this vital information! Why? It must be very important since the name of the 'witch'-Mei meant 'wife' - was mentioned and that she had told them something! What was it?

"What are you two talking about?" Mei asked innocently. Hayate and Arata looked back at each other and nodded. They both sighed and began to explain. Oh, things have just gotten shaken up! Mei couldn't wait until she told her mates about all of this! It fits perfectly, the way that she sometimes acts (from what the villagers say, she acts like a rich spoiled brat) and how she had fallen in love with Itachi-kun! From the subsequent evidence these two have from his side- the odd disappearances with her every now and then and the suspicious rescue mission for a villager which had been kidnapped! God, this is one hell of a love story she won't miss sharing!

* * *

><p>Done and done<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: Our First 'Official' Date

Sarutobi finished reading the file. It was a thin file with nothing interesting in it. Her ID picture came in view. So she had long black hair before? She wasn't even a ninja and neither did she have anyone in her family tree that was. But he was curious by the empty space in the father block. Maybe she had never met her father before, or maybe he had died before she was born and registered. He had searched about her mother too to find out who she was married to. She had never married. It was weird to think that Miss Yamato is a child out of wedlock. Something about her mother did sound familiar though. Maybe she had given him and his team a D-ranked mission when they were in their early days? Maybe. Somehow, he knew her but he couldn't put a finger on what was worrying him about her. It wasn't worry - no. It was more something of about rekindling. Rekindling what? Friendship? Rivalry? Sarutobi never had any rivals in his life for all he knew. Danzou may be an exception, but still, the Hokage always thought it was a one sided rivalry.

"Hokage-sama, here is your tea- WHOAA!"

It was all in slow motion. The young assistant had clumsily stumbled on his feet. The teapot flew in an amazing arc through the air and made its way for the Hokage. The latter did what any sensible ninja would do - he slapped the missile out of the way. The teapot shattered on the floor. It was the fifth time this week. Poor little Katou was still learning the ropes on how to walk apparently. The Hokage looked down at the bat that he had used - the Yamato File. It was soaking wet with hot water and tea leaves. Katou bowed down and said a multitude amount of apologies and set out to clean the mess. The Hokage still stared at the file. He opened it to find most of the information salvaged except for Miss Yamato's birth date and blood type. He would have to make a new file all over again. There still was the faint ink but the year got smudged. Oh well, it's not like anyone would ever need her file. He set the file under the fan to dry out. Reports had to be read, missions had to be assigned and there were those pesky tailors to deal with; they still hadn't gotten the size of his head right!

* * *

><p>Waiting for Itachi was such a bad idea. It's already three and he hasn't come back from '<em>taking Chicken Head back'<em>. Maybe he got caught up with some ninjas or something. Yeah, he wouldn't ditch me. He's not that kind of person - I hope. Sighing, I grabbed hold of the tee shirt dumped on the cooker. I put it on and looked around. What should I do? It's a Saturday and I haven't gone out to drink in ages (actually since last week when Genma tried to dope me) and I've been itching for a bit of beer. Sniff, sniff- I smell like crap again. Meh this summer was the worst summer I have ever had when it comes to sweating. Maybe I could just pop in for a shower and get dressed, and then I could just write something for Itachi… nah that would be too rude. I'll wait for him, and then we could go out for a drink, just the two of us. That would be lovely wouldn't it?

I ran into the bathroom and got out the necessities to shower with. I just had to clumsily hit the shower knob when I entered the cubicle. It resulted in getting my hair wet. So after I got out of the shower and dried myself off I had to go do my hair. It is a no-brainer since I can't style it in any way except for the bob style it was cut. Or I could leave it to curl up naturally and just sweep my fringe to the side. Yeah, that's got to be the new look! I'll go _au naturelle_. So I whipped out my hair dryer and started drying. I combed through my hair once and then set out to choose an outfit. I chose the dress I bought a few months before. It's pink and all girly. Heck females should be able to enjoy their womanhood as much as they can during their lifetime so why not splurge on female necessities which may sound unnecessary to the male society?

God I need to smoke. I haven't had a fag for three weeks, which is like two years in smokers' terms. I have almost forgotten how they taste. For two months I've had a cigarette dangling out of my mouth almost 24/7 but I somehow stopped smoking since the ninjas came back from their mission. I grabbed hold of the packet and lighter and ran out into the balcony. I placed the butt in my mouth and lit the tip. Taking in a breath I contemplated the taste of the smoke. Ah, I haven't touched these cigarettes for a while now and I almost forgot the smell and taste of one. After I finished up with the cigarette I stamped it and threw it over the balcony. I returned to the bathroom to apply some make up. I slapped on some concealer (one must conceal those dark circles sometimes!) and added a bit of foundation. I set forth with a neutral palate for eye shadow, slicked on some eye liner and whooshed up my eye lashes with some mascara. Looking back in the mirror I posed a few times just to see which faces I should do (to get on Ice-block's nerves). Hey there gorgeous!

Walking out of the room I went to get out my heels - nah, I'll go with flats today. So I got out some flashy and fashionable sandals unlike those things the ninjas wear and put them on. All of a sudden I was engulfed in smoke. There, amidst the smoke, is a sex god. He still bore his usual attire (ugh, ninja clothes), but somehow he's the only one who could pull it off sexy - well in my eyes anyway. I flashed him a smile and walked towards him.

"Heya, Uchiha-san!"

"Hn." What happened to the long sentences he gave me this afternoon? Where's the 'Miss Yamato'? I don't like it when he grunts. It makes him sound like a cave man. Maybe I should tell him that someday. But how am I going to make him agree to go out with me? I need a plan. He would definitely not come if I went straight with the truth - he'll just smirk and poof away. Then I'd be a loner for eternity. Gah! What should I do?

"I need to go… buy some stuff! Yeah stuff. But I um… I need your help!" Poker face. The only movement he did was crossing his arms. I'll take that as a why.

"Well, Im'ma need your _big_, strong arms for this." Giggle. Grope biceps, eye him carefully. If all goes well then my plan will succeed marvellously. Ear colour - red. Check mate! Pull him away before it's too late! I locked the door behind us and ran down the stairs. The lift would take ages. And yes, I, Mara Yamato, am anxious. _Why anxious?_ I hear you gasp as you flail around in your seats. When have I imagine you as people on a computer? Never mind. Well, technically this is kind of our first official date if you minus the times when we go out with the others or when we get down and funky. And it was a first date with a guy I liked. Yes, I admit that I like him - I'm not some sappy girl who denies her fantasies towards the opposite sex and think that that's cool. You'd just end up living alone in a flat with sixteen cats, baking cupcakes everyday if you don't get the guts and say it out loud. The guy would just bag you as his 'friend' or 'acquaintance' if you keep on with the whole 'I fancy him but I ain't gonna tell him, Nuh uh!' act. It's just a weak act to make you look stronger. Well my motto (actually I think it is number 46) is 'Embrace It!' and Hell with it!

I waited patiently for Itachi to climb down the stairs like any normal person would do. We exited the complex together and we started heading to the main road. It is a breezy afternoon; thank the Lord since it had been crap the whole week. We continued to walk side by side quietly. There were a few citizens about. They kept on glancing at us. I think that they must be glancing since I look oh so _spectacular_ tonight! I gave them a dazzling smile and a small wave. I feel like someone important just by their reactions I got. Some just blushed, others responded with a 'humph!' and a few waved back sheepishly. Two kids were playing in the middle of the street. A boy took hold of a fake sword and sparred with his friend. They look so cute - like little frogs hopping on water lilies! (If that makes any sense). Suddenly the boys stopped and looked at us. They grabbed their swords and swung them in the air then put them into their belts. They bowed down. What the hell? Itachi kept on walking past them as if they were mere flies (Pfft, what does he think he is? A Prince?). I stopped in front of them.

"Hey there you could stop you know." They kept their heads low. I sighed and crouched down to their level. One of them gasped and clamped a hand on his mouth. The other one jabbed his elbow in the ribs. "Is she gone yet?" One of them looked up and then lowered his head. "No she's still here." They started cowering. Do I have that effect on little kids? That's not fair! I pouted and asked, "Did I do something wrong?" They both looked up. The one on the left had hazel eyes and brown hair and the other one had green eyes and red hair. Their cuteness just maximised with the starry eyed look they are giving me! If only I could hug them to death! Aw!

"No Mar-hime! You didn't do anything wrong, heh!" Green Eyes expressed to me. The other one nodded. I gave them my 'Oh So Glamorous' smile and ruffled their hair. I got up and stretched. I waved good bye to them after they assured me that they would go home to sleep. God, I hate it when I turn all motherly. Shit man, I don't like the feeling. Ugh must remove baby thoughts. Hey, did Itachi ditch me? I looked back at the kids to find them staring at me. "You don't know where the guy that was with me went, do ya?" I scratched my cheek as they fought on where Itachi had gone.

"No he went that way I swear!" Hazel Eyes yelled at his best mate.

"No you idiot he went straight ahead! Listen to me Mar-hime! You're such a klutz Ren." I like this one. He keeps on adding princess to my name.

"Please listen to what I'm saying Mar-hime! Not to Ichigo!" Ren pointed a finger at his friend when he said strawberry. So Green Eyes is called Ichigo? That's super cute- cut it out Mara, you're freaking yourself out right now.

"Ichigo? Ren?" I tried to quieten their squabbling. They blushed. I must control myself! Squishing these two kids would label me as a weirdo. I sighed and rubbed my head. They started to sweat. Why would they sweat? Maybe it's the heat, maybe they couldn't handle it. I took a 360 degree turn and low and behold, Ice-block was leaning against a lamp post behind us the whole time. I really want to slap my face till all that was left attached to my head was a jaw and a nose.

"Well thank you so much for your help! I really appreciate it! Now go back home safely and have a good night okay?" I looked them both in the eye. They bowed down again and answered in unison, "Yes Mar-hime!" while jogging away. I couldn't help but smile at them. They were such sweet kids! EW, mushy feeling! God I must stop watching anything on TV which has to do with families. I turned round and walked up to Itachi, checking the time on the way. It's already five thirty! Time flies really fast doesn't it? I hope that any restaurant would have a table for us!

* * *

><p>The two boys slowed their sprint to a fast paced walk as they reached their houses. They had been neighbours since they could remember. It had all been the faithful day when Ren's mother had invited Ichigo's mother for some tea. They forced them to play together. At first they disliked each other but when they noticed that it was becoming a habit for their parents to meet up they concluded that they were going to be stuck with each other for eternity. It was a weird friendship due to the likedislike factor. They conflicted on every topic imaginable except for one - The New Princess. Yes, the princess is the talk of the town. They had discovered her secret identity too! She was their school librarian - the orange headed, sweet woman that always gave them sweets when they helped her clear up the library (it would be what Iruka-sensei would have wanted from them, telling them that it was a mission).

What's more is that new information was leaked and they heard a huge dollop of it from when their mothers conversed. They found out about her village, somewhere in the Wine Country (which from what they heard was a big as the Fire Country itself!). They also heard that she was married to the all impressive ninja of Konoha - Uchiha Itachi-sama. Both aspired to be like him one day; good looking, and have god-like skills with a kind librarian as a wife! Yes, they both wanted that life. There is a rumour circulating the whole of Konoha about a child on the way too. But that is just a rumour which would be easily dismissed since many may mistake symptoms (what Ichigo's mother had said). They both walked up to Ren's house where their mothers had the habit of meeting each other for tea there.

"Mum, guess who we met?" Ichigo ran up to his mother and hugged her. Ren did the same with his. The older women giggled and smiled at their children's enthusiasm. They nodded for them to continue.

"We met Mar-hime and Uchiha-sama! I think that they were going out because Hime-sama was really pretty!" Ren continued from his friend. They told their mothers how cute she is, how kind and motherly she is and how she isn't like that Kimiko girl and her gang had told them! The two women got hold of their sons and said their goodbyes. Both of them had a mission to do - call anyone they know to divulge the news. Any false rumours could destroy one's reputation and they weren't going to let the celebrity couple suffer from them!

* * *

><p>We walked up the Hokage street and we turned left. I saw a street filled with restaurants. Some of them looked really expensive (I don't have enough money to buy a bottle of sake from those places!) and so I settled on a normal looking restaurant. I grabbed hold of Itachi's hand and pulled him towards the door.<p>

"Miss Yamato, this is not a shop." He crossed his arms and waited for my explanation.

"Well, we would still be buying food! Now come on!" I pulled him in through the door and waited for the host to take us in. Isn't it awfully quiet for a restaurant? Looking around I saw everyone looking straight back at me. Has my beauty _bedazzled_ them into a stupor? I'm actually shocked by the attention! The host finally arrived and looked us up and down.

"A table for two I presume." He stated. "Yes, please." I answered politely. Mother did teach me etiquette for these situations even if I rarely go down this street. The host turned round and walked us through the restaurant. "We have a table reserved especially for you, my lady." Oh shucks, what's with the formality? I twisted my head and quirked an eyebrow at Itachi. This is some proper five star dining! I smiled and thanked the host. The table was separated from the others by some bamboo dividers. The only two cushions were facing each other across the table. The mini cubicle was set high up from the other tables, along with its own water feature! I examined the hand painted bamboo. A sakura tree was depicted across the whole thing. It is like a mini paradise! I wish I had the money for one of these. Wonder who I need to kill to get hold of it.

"We are honoured that your highness has chosen to dine here tonight. We will not disappoint both of you. Please feel free to call upon us whenever you need anything Uchiha-sama and Mariko-hime."

Wait, what did he say again? My name is Mara since the last time I checked!

"Um, I'm sorry but I think that you've got me mistaken for another person. My name is Mara and not Mariko." He stared back at me. Then he sighed softly and gave me a look. Is that the same look the suicidal ninja gave me a week ago? The 'Suuuuuure Look'? I frowned as he said, "Whatever you say, your highness." Then he disappeared, closing the sliding door behind him.

"Um, that was weird." I started after an absolute silence landed among us. Itachi still looked at the door. I stared at the bell in front of us. So we had to ring it whenever we needed something? The restaurant suddenly returned back to its jovial self. That makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. So they were waiting for us to settle in the mini dining room? Why would they do that? There must be something going on… The doors slid slightly open and the host's head popped in. "I am very sorry for the inconvenience but some villagers would like to _'speak_ with you' as they put it. I already told them-"

"Why not? It's not like they would be doing something wrong, right Uchiha-san?"

Itachi looked at me for a few seconds and nodded. It was a slight tilt of the chin, very discreet. I smiled at him. He didn't return the favour. Defeated, I looked back at an awe struck host. I was about to give him the go ahead when Itachi spoke.

"May we have a few moments of privacy first?"

The host bowed down and slid the door closed. Did he say, 'moments of privacy'? My heart started thumping harder in my chest. What does he mean by that? I took hold of the sake bottle placed on the table beforehand and pour us a cup each. It's not like he would touch it anyway. I waited patiently for him to start a conversation.

"Miss Yamato, have you not noticed how unrealistic they have been acting lately?"

Hmm, well, nope, not exactly. Except for the time when I got free coupons for ice cream, or when everyone just have to address me like a royal - well that part is a bit weird. I settled with a nod. He took hold of the cup and took a sip. Oh my God he drank from it! I almost fainted at the sight. Old man 'Tachi's not much of a drinker, or maybe scared of what may happen if he gets drunk in my presence.

"If you're talking about the bowing and stuff then yeah. Is there a royal in town that looks like me or you?"

He glared at me. Why with the glaring? It hurts sometimes that he has to glare. Maybe it's a way how Uchihas show their love. I'll stick to that theory. "No, Miss Yamato. They must have gotten it into their minds that somehow you are of royalty. I have not figured anything else which concerns as to why and how, or how I am included in this for that matter." He took another sip and set the cup back in its proper place. Shock. So they think I'm a princess.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

"What should we do then Uchiha-san?" I asked as I downed down my glass. Man I think I need another one of these to get me back down from my high.

"Act as if we are what they seem to think, for now."

I downed another glass. This sake is the best I've ever tasted in my whole life! I must save it for dinner though. Since Itachi said that we should act out whatever they were thinking (which doesn't make sense since we only know that they think that I'm a princess!) I grabbed hold of the bell and rang it like a true lady would. I puffed out my chest and tamed my hair until the host popped in. Thank you _Kingdom Come_ Series! I don't know what I would do without you in this situation! I mean acting out to be a princess is really tough; I have to be careful on what I say (which will be very difficult).

"Please bring them in."

He bowed down and opened the doors. Looking around all I couldn't see anyone. Then I heard a faint giggle. I shifted my gaze downwards to find six children, some with their mothers. The mothers blushed and curtsied, some little girls did as the older women did. A toddler reached out for the platform and escaped his mother's grasp. Her complexion whitened when she saw him make his way towards me. Some of the mothers looked at her dirtily; I'm guessing that they're thinking about how 'irresponsible' she was. I grabbed hold of the child and plopped it on my lap. Then I addressed the little audience which seemed to increase by the second. Some even whipped out cameras!

"Good evening my fellow… citizens." Yeah, nice save there Mara – wouldn't want them addressed as peasants now would we? The toddler fidgeted and reached out to Itachi. Yep, I'm bad with kids. The baby rejected me for an ice-block! Am I that bad? I looked up from the crowd to the kid crawling its way towards Itachi. I seriously want to know how he's going to handle a kiddo. Being a princess is hard work - maybe I should retire soon. Maybe Itachi would just flick its ears and hiss. Or maybe even grab the baby upside down and throw it at the crowd. The baby would experience first-hand what it feels like to be crowd surfing! To my deep and utter surprise, Itachi did none of the things mentioned above. He didn't even do the ninja voodoo on it to escape! He let the baby violate him. Let me repeat that: _he let the baby violate him_! This is a camera moment for sure. I could see a few flashes going from the corner of my eye. I could see it on the front of the newspaper: _Uchiha Has a Heart Afterall! _ Nah, that would be heartless (you were supposed to laugh at that reader). I smiled as the baby took hold of a strand of hair and pulled. To my huge surprise (another one) he even twitched his mouth upwards. That, my dear reader, is called an Itachi smile. I almost fainted at the sight. He truly smiled at a baby and he doesn't even blink whenever I aim a dazzling grin at him. I'm a bit jealous now. Yes person who sits on a chair in my head, I am jealous of a child.

I looked back from the cute scene towards the villagers. A group of girls started fussing about 'Itachi-kun' and the 'little toddler'. The others switched their attention from me to Itachi. A few women came up to me to sign their kimonos. Weren't they very expensive to buy? I grabbed their marker and wrote my name. I chose to write 'Mar-hime' since that seems to be my name now. Some people took up the idea and I had a hard time writing my name on each frock or paper. Then a few spoke about how the weather is at my village.

"Oh, fine! It's usually sunny and sometimes it rains but that's it really!" I whispered a sigh of relief when they didn't pressure me on my _'kingdom'_. I still can't get the grasp that my neighbours think that I'm of blue blood. I wonder what they would say when they hear the truth. I bet you that old man would give himself a heart attack at the thought of approaching a royal like he was doing. The topics changed drastically until the host got fed up of this tomfoolery and kicked the villagers back to their seats. I'll thank him for that later. Do you think a couple of rubies would suffice?

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive us deeply!" He pried the kid off of Itachi and bowed down before he went out. Silence decided to join us for a little chit chat. I examined the chop sticks. They're really bland with the normal dragon swirling on the sides. Why do dragons have to be this ugly? Wouldn't they be angry at the illustrators for picturing them was bug eyed, tongue slashing beasts? What if they were only lizards? I mean, they're classified as _Draconium_! That's what I've read in a book anyway. I stopped screwing my eyes on the fine details of the tail and looked up to reach Itachi's eyes. He had his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. I placed the chop sticks back where they were and looked around, trying to avert my gaze but as far as my luck goes, my plan just didn't work.

"Miss Yamato?" I flipped my head back to him and nodded for him to continue. "Is there something wrong?" He looked down and sighed. There must be something up, for sure. Itachi never showed this much emotion since forever. Maybe he's breaking up with me? Oh no! Wait a second; we're not even together at all. But there must be something even worse - maybe he has a girlfriend! Yeah that must be it! It's a bit hard to think that the Ice-block would have one with his character (or lack thereof hoho) but with his looks, I think that he could have one whenever he snaps his finger. Or even whistles, or maybe twitches, or…or…a glare. Does that make me a mistress? I snapped out of my reverie to find him staring at me. He reached forward. So he wants more sake? I grabbed the bottle and poured him some more. He stopped and frowned. Itachi looks so cute when he frowns. You'd just want to grab hold of his cheeks and squish them while yelling (with a very childish voice): "who's the cutest!" He's _that_ cute.

"…Are you listening to me Miss Yamato?" He was talking to me? I nodded and kept on staring at his jaw. So masculine ah! The jaw started to move up and down again. "So you shouldn't take any alcohol until we clear it all up." Nod. Whatever he said. I looked up to see his eye twitch. I must have done something wrong. Maybe it's because of me playing footsie with him. I should ask him. "What's wrong Uchiha-san?"

"Nothing is wrong…darling." What.

I arched an eyebrow. He glared and gave a side glance towards the door. I frowned. What is he trying to say? Ooo, something only ninjas do! Wow, I feel so cool right now, all ninja-y. I clapped my hands and giggled. "Psst, Uchiha-san, should we get codenames for this? I'll be _darling_ and you _Ice-block_!" His glare increased its power. What? I scratched my cheek and blinked. He gave a frustrated sigh and got up. He walked up to me. He crouched to my level and grabbed hold of my chin. I think I'm about to add this place to the list of 'Sex Places'. "If you wanted that you could have said it straight." Bat those lashes girl; good thing I keep foils in every bag I have.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You do know we're being constantly monitored from now on?" His grip on my chin strengthened. Ah. So we're guinea pigs for Konoha's Media and rumours. "But what does liquor have to do with all this?" I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms. He looked into my eyes. He put both hands on my cheeks. Wow, a super ninja AND an actor? What have I gotten myself into?

"Trust me on that."

I nodded and he let go. He went back to his seat and asked, "Shall we order?"


	15. Chapter 14: Dammit, I'm late for Work!

_**Life.**_

Life is so…

…So…

…Nice?

Nah, far from that. I seriously shouldn't have gone out with Itachi three days ago. But it's not my fault that somehow these folk think I'm of blue blood! Heh, it does have its perks though. Like, free dresses that cost about a lifetime's wage, free jewellery, free shoes, free meals, and the list goes on and on! I mean, I would be a total idiot if I wouldn't accept the gifts, pfft! I would be rude now, wouldn't I? And that's not how a princess acts like hmm? Thought so. Anyway, back to problem at hand. Covering my eyes with a pair of designer black sunglasses (that's one of the gifts); I wrapped my hair in the purple shawl I had bought ages ago the first time I had went out with Itachi to the market. Ah, memories!

I put on a dress (Ah, all my old dresses were mysteriously shredded to pieces after I was given all the outfits) and wore some shoes (my shoes started to disappear; I think that the villagers are stealing them!). I grabbed hold of my new designer bag (ugh, it's getting old already, this princess thing) and left the apartment. Gosh, I wonder how there isn't anyone snooping around the corridor. I went down the staircase and out of the complex into the streets. Looking around, the streets were deserted. I walked through a series of alleyways which I had found out about them only these past few days - they made for a great escape route! Well, they do come in handy when a bunch of ninjas/paparazzi decide to stalk you.

Cue flashback!

I was walking slowly down the normal route I had been using for weeks now. You know, the straight street going from the gates to the Hokage's Office? Yeah, that one. So I was walking slowly and humming to myself as I reviewed the weekend. The dinner was lovely, minus the people eavesdropping into our conversations (which were quite rare – the conversations not the eavesdropping) and on Sunday I had spent a whopping six hour shopping spree. Then in the evening I made myself comfortable in front of my TV and watched a whole series of_ Desperate Shinobi Wives._ I did imagine what it would feel like to be one. Their lives seemed so nice and pristine! Maybe I should marry a ninja in the future. Anyways, I went to bed at nine because work started early (being Monday, also known as yesterday if viewed from today… which is Tuesday. Does that make any sense?). The streets were quiet but there were a few people walking by. I reached the Academy and opened the library doors, ready for the cretins who dared to step into my lair. Just when I set my bag on the receptionist table, a HUGE group of people came barging in the library. I was crying tears of joy when I saw them disperse around the aisles. I thought:_ 'Oh my God, people FINALLY are here to enjoy being in the library!' _ But then I noticed the kids lining around me for my autograph. Then there were a dozen or so girls asking stupid questions about royalty. Heck, how should I know? I told them that the fiction area was at the back on aisle 45. Also almost all of the kids and adults had taken a book with them home. It was a creepy thing since no one had ever done that ever since I had been the librarian of this place. When I closed the doors and went out of the school I was surrounded by a bunch of paparazzi. So I had to run home without them noticing, which was a complete disaster since they seemed to have dispatched some_ 'ninja paparazzi'_ on my ass. So they had found out where I lived and were grouping around my apartment. I pushed my way through the people and locked the door behind me (I think I broke a few limbs which were lodging themselves between the doorframe and the door itself). Then I slept till this morning.

Hectic, right?

Only a few blocks away and I'll make it to the backside of the school safely. There is the escape door which I started using since yesterday. It went into the grounds in the middle of the school. I checked my wrist watch - 07:56. I still had four minutes to run across the yard, back into the building, twist around in a few corridors and slam my library doors shut. Oh and by the way, I have lost hope in my theory of wearing glasses just to make me look brainier. Arata said that they were just like his ugly cousin's thrice removed. And he pointed out that she almost got herself killed every time she wore them. See what I mean? I mean being somebody's cousin thrice removed must also be as hectic as this life that I'm leading.

So I'm going into ninja mode - first part of the mission is to continue walking down these alleyways without getting myself caught. I embraced myself and jogged slowly which is equivalent to walking fast for some of you. I'm not the sporty type ok? Don't judge me just because I have huge energy levels for sex! Speaking of sex, I really need to continue my real job. I mean, it was one hell of a, risqué job, so to speak. I almost got caught every time! But that was in the beginning. Ah, I haven't relished in my past memories for a while now, except for that flashback just a few minutes ago. I do feel embarrassed about some choices I took before. Like when I went out on a date with a soppy old man (well he was forty at the time and I was only sixteen), or when I accidentally got drunk and almost gave myself away. Those were the days!

I rounded a corner and found myself face to face with two men. They started making their way towards me. I turned around and found another guy behind me. I am cornered. Is this how I am to die, oh dear God up there somewhere in the heavens? Am I to be trampled to death by men? It's even worse than a zombie attack! They continued to close in the gap. My air! MY AIR! It's being stolen by these monsters! HELP!

"Hey there, Mariko-hime, why don't you come with us hmm? Our boss wants to speak with you."

The other two sniggered as the one behind me took out a knife and started circling me. It suddenly grew darker. The three men started walking round me in random patterns. I stumbled about. I was breathing heavily. "Come on princess, we'll show you what it's like to be a commoner. Hanzou, now!" All of them jumped in the air and disappeared, leaving me alone. I steadied my breath and looked around. They couldn't be real, right? They were only just a part of my imagination- BAM.

I hit the uneven road face first. I just had to scream exactly when I landed, which just so happens to have a puddle of water mixed with dirt. Ew. And it's in my mouth. Double ew. Can my week get any worse? I was lifted up by my hair which earned them another scream, and then someone smashed my head in the wall. Yup, just another normal day for a boring citizen! The last thing I saw was my wristwatch - 08:00. Damn, these fuckers made me late for work!

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up late this morning. It was an apocalyptic thought for him to ever dream of waking up later the four in the morning, let alone happening in real life. And here he was, glaring the alarm clock to death as it blared its red numbers across the room. He wanted to kill it for not even let out its monotonous beep at least at 04:05, or later. It hadn't even beeped at all. The clock continued to flash 09:00 cheerily into his face. Itachi got up from his bed and walked across the room to open the window. How come his mother hadn't woken him up? Or even his younger brother? He frowned and looked out of the window. He rested his elbows on the ledge and sighed. Five hours were wasted in sleep when he could have trained. He had been doing this multiple times during the past few weeks. He knew very well what, well actually, who was causing this distress.<p>

Mara Yamato.

Ever since they were _acquainted_, he couldn't stop thinking about her in that way. He would come back from training late at night exhausted. One of the reasons that he would train himself to death was because he had to keep his mind off of a certain orange haired female. But whenever he would lay his head on the pillow, sleep would evade him. She would twirl into his mind and pester him with whatever she thought was important. The only few times he slept ended up with a few dreams about her which always made him blush whenever he remembered them. He made sure that until he was safely away from the danger zone called 'Miss Yamato', he would have to keep himself busy. So he ended up at three in the morning polishing his swords or training in the Uchiha grounds until he couldn't walk straight with fatigue. Then he would gracefully land on his bed and sleep deeply until the whole routine would repeat itself.

He sat on top of the window seat and continued to stare at the back garden. It is a beautiful and traditional one. One which he would never stop finding it breathe taking. He started noticing the little things in life ever since he had graduated from the academy. The little things which a lot of villagers took for granted. Like how the flowers would flow in the wind in spring, or how blue the sky is, which reminded him of a certain frilly thong Miss Yamato had on last time they had se-

-Itachi scolded himself for thinking such absurd and perverted thoughts. It wasn't how a man should think, let alone about a real female friend. He paused. Is Miss Yamato a friend? Could he trust her as much as he trusts his team mates with his life whenever they were on missions? She is the clumsiest person he has ever met, which made him cringe about the saving part. No, the trust feels a bit different. It feels weird. She seems to trust him enough to do what she does to him whenever they end up in her apartment. Should he trust her?

She seemed to trust him at the dinner on Saturday as well. That was a headache he vouched to never do ever again, especially with the rumours circulating about them. Ugh, the rumours. He rubbed his temples and grunted. He heard so much about them. He had to give credit to the villagers for their creativity. He heard a few talk about how they were in a courtship of some sort, he also heard some say that they were _married_ and expecting a _child_. Married - to_ her_. He smirked at the thought. It would be quite a sight he would love to see. Who would marry a woman like her? Someone out of his mind for sure. But that wasn't something he should judge upon. The real pain is that he would soon be made Clan Leader, which meant that his parents would be searching a wife for him. It would be difficult with this hot rumour running about. How was he to explain that his marriage to Miss Yamato is a hoax, and that no child is to be expected?

He paused on the thought. Did he want to explain it?

He certainly didn't want to get married at 21, that is for sure. No, he didn't want to get married. Full stop. So this rumour did have its pros. He left the windowsill and went into the bathroom. After tidying up he got out a tee shirt and some pants and went downstairs. To his surprise, his mother wasn't in the house at all. His father would be at work by now. Itachi mentally slapped his face. Konoha Police is a hub for rumours to be spread around. He didn't think any more about the situation. He looked at the fruit bowl. A bunch of bananas stood gaudily on top of the other fruits. He grabbed hold of one and peeled it. Taking a bite, Itachi looked around slowly at the kitchen. It is a large kitchen especially if one compared it to Miss Yamato's. He gulped a piece down and took another bite. Looking at the half eaten banana he almost chocked. Why did he have to think about her whenever he did simple things? He took the banana and threw it in the compost heap.

It was how she did it that irked him. How could she influence him so much? The way she started to nibble it down. The way she sometimes licked it and then how she took a deep bite, resulting in a moan - it made him nuts. It still does. He regulated his breathing rate to normal. He was feeling hot all of a sudden. He checked his forehead for any signs of fever. None found. He gulped. Itachi dared looking down towards his body. His cheeks got tinted pink when he looked at the certain bulge in his pants. Such a stupid reaction! He had never reacted like that to any of the thoughts he had had about women, except for when he thought about her. He groaned and waited for the feelings and urges to subside. After a few minutes he looked down but noted that the bulge seemed to have grown. What did his team mates do when that happen? Yes, they took a bath.

He ran up the stairs and into his en-suite. He ripped the clothes off of him and jumped into the bath, twisting the tap. Warm water flowed from the tap and within seconds the bathroom was enveloped in vapour. He blindly switched the tap off and checked the water. That definitely would de-fertile him! He twisted the tap towards the cooler side and opened it to let a gush of ice cold water flow. Once he deemed the water cold enough, he stepped into the bath awkwardly since he hadn't had a bath since he was a seven year old, preferring showering. He sighed and waited, not daring to peek at his lower half again. His hair had gotten wet in the process, which irked him even more. He got out of the bath and dried himself with a towel. Itachi drained the water off, wrapped the same towel around his waist and set out to comb his now wet hair. To his frustration he couldn't find the comb. Now what? He started walking up and down the bathroom until he walked into his bedroom. He started combing his hair with his fingers. He felt defeated when his hair ended up in tangles. How do girls do it?

How does Mar-Miss Yamato do it? She usually just goes through her hair with her fingers and it comes out silky smooth. It was a talent only females were born with. And, she usually combs his hair this way after… _that._ She would just say that someday she would cut his hair and make it her own. Turn it into extensions - whatever those were. He grabbed hold of his hair and put it in a ponytail. He took out a new pair of boxer and outfit. He lifted his old clothes. He wasn't going to put them in the laundry basket. What would his mother say if she saw them? He took them into the laundry room and stuffed them in the washing machine. He programmed it, put in the right amount of soap and pressed the start button. He went back downstairs and averted the kitchen area. Itachi decided to leave and start on his belated training session. He can't just wait for the machine to stop, who knows when it would be ready! He usually put them in the washing machine and left it till dark when he would remember about them and take them out for drying (sometimes the clothes would have almost dried). Plus, he would be wasting valuable time on training. He looked up at the clock. It's already ten o'clock. He cursed under his breath for wasting yet another hour dilly dallying.

He took hold of his ninja gear which were dumped at the foot of the stairs and set out to the nearest training grounds. In the middle of his little journey for some peace and quiet, a small sparrow zoomed its way towards him and then towards the mountains. Itachi sighed and disappeared into the ANBU headquarters.

* * *

><p><em>EDITED<em>


	16. Chapter 15: History and Blindness

Itachi landed at the base of one of the mountains. He fixed his mask securely to his face and fingered his katana. Itachi took a deep breath and waited. He looked straight at grey rugged rocks and focused his chakra onto one area – his eyes. He then used a small amount of chakra onto his hands and lifted them in front of him. A jet of light came from his palms and hit the rock face, turning into swirls of fire. He then activated his Sharingan and stepped towards the fire, immediately diminishing the embers. Suddenly the rock face re-appeared and slid to the side, revealing a tunnel, much like a bunker would be. He walked confidently inside the intertwining labyrinth which was known as the ANBU HQ. He continued walking in the damp tunnels until he took a left turn into a dead end. He knew it was a trick, for he had already deciphered it before he even entered the HQ themselves. He did the same thing as he did every time he was to be called for – wait.

He faced the dead end as he leaned on the tunnel wall. He masked his presence with a simple jutsu the ANBU taught their new recruits. It was a simple jutsu for anyone in this class, but difficult and sometimes down-right impossible for anyone below. And a secret too. It was something that only people in the ANBU were to know, along with the other information that they gathered. A jutsu that was created and evolved throughout the centuries by the few ninjas the first Hokage trusted. That was when the ANBU were created. The best of the best were chosen from each clan in Konoha to serve the Hokage loyally. And now the society grew into one of the most deadliest and successful societies ever known.

The rock started to peel away as a door emerged and fellow co-workers dragged a limp body out of the room towards the cells. Itachi walked towards the door and knocked. He took a step backwards and waited for the signal. A sparrow melted out of the rock and chirped a tune, then crumbled into dust. The captain opened the door slowly and entered the room. It was dimly lit, but it was enough for him to distinguish two people by appearance. Ibiki and his father stood next to each other. The temperature in the room seemed to decrease significantly with every step Itachi took. He stopped in front of them and bowed down. He sensed both of their eyes glaring into his skull. He straightened himself up and looked at both of them, tuning in with their conversation they were having. Ibiki closed his eyes and sat down on the wooden chair – the chair where a number of villains sat on whilst Ibiki and his interrogation team ransacked the person's mind. Itachi felt his father's chakra increase – which was not a good sign.

"You called for me... Morino-sama?" Itachi removed his mask slowly and lifted his eyes to his father's gaze. He knew that it had to do with the welfare of his clan, for his father was on his tail since he could remember. He was continuously monitored – every move accounted. But, that was not all. Other clans looked up to hear any fumble, look or stumble that Itachi made. He somehow became more of a target than the Hokage himself. He was only a clan member and future clan leader – nothing special! What was with all of the attention? Why him? What about the Inoichi clan? Or the Hyuuga? What did they have that was different than his clan? Power. It was power that made them what they truly were. That and their history with the village. They had been the closest thing to overcoming the Senju clan. With Madara's arrogance, they plunged into darkness to which it could still be felt to this day. They were the black sheep of the village, and they were proud of it. Something which Itachi despised. The aura of being an Uchiha was great, something that rivaled that of a Village Leader at times. Itachi hated it. He hated the way villagers looked at him. He hated the way his co-workers acted around him. He hated the royal treatment. Who was he to be worshiped more than the gods? He was a citizen of the Fire Country, an exceptional ninja, but that was it. He was like any other villager, just like Arata and Kakashi and well, even like Miss Yamato too. What had attracted him to her? Was it her care free life? Or her happy-go-lucky attitude towards it? Maybe because of how she treated people equally.

Miss Yamato. What was she doing? His eyebrows slightly twitched to form a small frown. Was it safe to call her by her name? He knew her for over three months and she seemed to have removed any borders against strangers. She called him different names especially when they had sex-

What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>Matsui glanced at his teammate's baggage. She hadn't woken up for two hours straight. He must have hit her too hard. The Boss told them not to hurt her as much as possible – she was royalty after all. He couldn't help his strength and blood lust! And, ugh, it was for the better good. Yeah, that's right! Now that they got the princess then he could get a pay raise and maybe even be higher up in the gang. Yeah, good thinking. Now that the Boss would know that it went as smooth as... as... oh whatever, he would surely be his favourite! Just as long as they got back safe and then he could boast about it. Yeah, he can't wait until he could get his break. Then he'd go fuck up some whores. Yeah, life was gonna be easy.<p>

* * *

><p>The glaring seemed to have intensified as the Head of the Interrogation Department briefed the younger Uchiha about a mission. Ibiki continued straight on with the information but wondered if he was being ignored. Chin tilts were the only thing that verified the past sentence as false. As he explained, he tried imagining himself if he were a part of the infamous clan. He pondered about their history, their talented offspring which they always seemed to produce, one quite evidently in front of him. He thought about the regal air they carried with them. They were the closest thing to royalty of any clan. The Head didn't give a rat's buttocks about who was who, as long as they executed brilliantly and perfect every time, he was fine with a pat. That was it. He had met with other heads which demanded respect, but the Uchiha could tiptoe into a hall and silence would ensue. It was like anybody could smell one from miles away. Their aura was incredible. As was their pride and vengeance. Any innocent child had these instilled in them from the moment they were born – maybe even from before.<p>

"... I want you to report to the Gates ASAP. I believe that you will be ready from the mission and back here to brief me in a week tops. Any questions?" Ibiki knew that the last question was just wasted air.

Itachi didn't lose any eye contact. He said a soft but audible "No thank you". Ibiki continued to stare at the couple, suspecting that the latter phrase wasn't even intended towards him. He mused about how it was like a clash of titan war lords. Some kind of rivalry between father and son, how one was replacing the other one, quite rapidly. It may just be his imagination, but he somehow got a feeling that it was going to end bad. Well, that was the same feeling he got when he met his now wife of fifteen years. Much to his dislike, Morino Ibiki found himself losing control of the situation. It was his damn office, for Pete's sake! He cleared his throat and asked to speak with Itachi alone. Fugaku suddenly acknowledged his friend's presence again and bowed down deeply before stating harshly,

"We will speak later."

Itachi kept a steady gaze on his father. He knew what the phrase 'speak later' meant. It was definitely another clan meeting which involved him being butchered for information. His father abused of Itachi's profession by stealing top secret information for police cases, as well as for his new vengeance that had started bubbling up. About ten years ago, the clan had been blamed for an accident caused by an unleashing of one of the tailed-beasts, the strongest one – the Kyuubi. One of the reasons was because of the absence of his father and mother during the fight, leaving him to care for his baby brother (while being torn apart due to his loyalty towards the village). His father never said anything in favour or against the accusation and a reason was never given. Itachi doubts that anyone would ever know what happened truly that day – apart for a few, like him. With this new profound vengeance, his father tried to align the clan again, but still install fear in the hearts of any ninja whenever their name was even thought. He fought with village elders, even had an argument with the Hokage. Then Itachi was thrown into the boiling pot. His father wanted information about anything involving Konoha. That meant the other clans secrets, history, jutsus, ninjas, missions, failures and successes. He was to brief two people every time he had to come back from a mission – the Hokage and his father. Itachi didn't approve of his father's behaviour and neither of what the clan had turned into, but he kept it all inside like any perfect soon-to-be-clan leader.

The door closed slowly, but Itachi still glared at it. Ibiki sighed, sat up from the chair and came next to the brooding Uchiha. He patted his shoulders awkwardly and shoved the report into his chest.

"I want you here in a week, you hear me?" Ibiki just wanted to show some compassion towards the young man. He couldn't imagine the troubles he was going through, with all the rumours and the clan problems that he heard through the grape vine, apart from the ANBU work he seems to always be piled up in. But hey, everyone here has problems, so why should he treat the Uchiha differently? Damn his aura of superiority! He can't let it get to him!

* * *

><p>Wow. My body hurts. Like, really hurts. Ow. What the heck did I do to get myself like this? I can't even open my eyes! Think Mara, think! What did you do? Um, uh... I was walking to school... and um... I was reviewing my weekend with you my dear reader – Heeeey wait a second! How the fuck are you always following me? What are you, a ghost or something? Yes I can see you there, staring dumbly at my face, with your hands clenching and – okay, I've gone overboard. Friends? Don't sulk now, you'll cause new wrinkles! Oh great, now I alienated my only chance at not losing my sanity.<p>

Fuck, this hurts. Are you hurting too? Of course not, you're sitting there on your little chair, clicking away at that computer or laptop whatever it is you're doing. Why with the computer? And you never respond to me. You only laugh at me or give me a shrug. Can't you talk? This is going nowhere. I'm going to check what's with the bumping. See you around, I hope... But I'm still going to talk to you, maybe I won't go insane.

I opened my eyes with excruciating pain to find myself in darkness. What the..? I'm blind? Why? My beautiful brown eyes are ruined! Okay, breathe in deeply, and out. Do I have something in my mouth? It tastes strange, like fabric. Oh my God I'm gagged. What the 'H' is going on? I'm blind and I'm gagged, along with the pain – my God, it's must be the psychopathic rapist!

READER! HELP ME!

* * *

><p><em>EDITED<em>


	17. Chapter 16: Tea relieves all the Grief

Arata munched happily on the selection of wagashi. Whoever invented those kinds of sweets should be rewarded medal for sure! He gulped down the sweet and took a sip from his tea, returning his attention to his beloved sweets. Amnitsu, Dango and Monaka stared happily back at him, pleading with him to be eaten first. He smiled at his delicious friends, contemplating which one he should help with suicide. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain to his side. He jerked his head towards the person sitting next to him and frowned, rubbing his left side. Both had a glaring competition, before Arata was distracted by a butterfly that suddenly flew into his vision. Hayate rejoiced in his victory by taking what was left of the wagashi, much to Arata's dismay. Arata pouted and whined how it wasn't fair. Hayate silenced him with one of his sayings,

"Life ain't fair, deal with it." He continued munching on the sweets as he glugged down his tea. Arata looked at him in horror, imagining the cries of the poor sweet people as they fell into the arms – more like stomach – of the beast, Hayate-kun. He would have been gentler, more civil with them. He would have let them down comfortably into his stomach, along with a sudden waterfall of green tea. Yes, they would have been living in luxury, but _no_. There just had to be a butterfly at the very moment they were tricked into befriending the demon. Arata looked at his teammate and sighed, silently praying for the sweets to have a safe journey.

The two ninjas were sitting in a tea parlour since ten in the morning, waiting for the day to end. They had ordered all kinds of teas. They even ordered some for other customers, which increased their never ending fan club. They didn't mind, actually, they liked the attention they got from girls. But was it satisfactory? No, it wasn't. It was starting to get old, the whole 'fan girl proposal' thing. Couldn't women be more like, well, Mara-chan? She didn't care what they did, but she still became their friend (through Shisui-san) and hasn't bugged them too – she actually never cared. That stung a bit for Arata. He was the childish kind of guy. He liked it when Mara-chan was all motherly, and glancing over to his friend, Arata guessed that Hayate-kun liked it too, maybe not as much as he did. Ever since they had heard about the rumours circulating around the village, they seemed more, well, protective of her. It was rude to create rumours, but with the odds stacked up against her, the jiff was up. All of them suspected that something was going on with her and the strict Uchiha, but not in that way. Did they believe all of it? Well, they were rumours and some truth must be somewhere in them.

Speaking of the mother-like princess, where was she? They hadn't heard from her in weeks, ever since she shared her little secret with them. It was; what? Three weeks ago? Itachi had been given two more missions ever since, leaving them alone and without someone to pester them about training. Oh, they did train, but they took the opportunity to go site-seeing across Konoha and the forests around it. They found out about a lot of things, like how there was a group of old women who did cross-stitching at the corner of West street, and how enjoyable the 'sport' was, or how the market closes at noon sharp, and that if you tell the people that you were an ANBU they'd give you stuff for free. Yup, those three weeks from their break-out from the hospital were well-worth it! It was like a stay-cation! Hayate slumped deeper into his seat and adjusted his head towards the umbrella just so that it would be in the shade. Arata sighed and did the same. The two ninjas sprawled under the umbrella soon flew into the land of dreams, with Hayate becoming a pop-tart that craps rainbows and Arata as a unicorn with a beard.

* * *

><p>Hanami paced up and down her small apartment. This couldn't be happening, this definitely was a nightmare. Oh dear lord, why her? Didn't she repent for her sins? Didn't she have her child at the tender age of twenty? She thought that she was given the all clear after her daughter had passed the age of ten. Why the hell did God do this? What was his problem? She fought against the tears that threatened to fall. Hanami walked into the kitchen area and put the kettle on. She squared her shoulders and stepped into the living area for the first time in three weeks. She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes, inhaling softly. She didn't want to look, but she had to, sometime soon. She opened her eyes to find the portrait looking back at her. All restraints were broken, as the tears flowed easily down her eyes, as they should have three weeks ago. She grabbed hold of the frame and hugged it tightly.<p>

She couldn't let herself go of the only thing that was precious to her. The only thing that she had left. A whistle emitted from the kitchen. Hanami took this as a cue to calm herself down, which she did. She placed the frame down back where it was, between the roses and tiger lilies, and went to make herself a cup of tea. As she poured the tea into the cup, she couldn't help but remember with the past memories. Hanami settled the kettle back down and took the cup to the living room. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Let the grieving commence then."

She sat back down again on the couch and took a sip, eying the portrait. A friendly face smiled back at her. She examined her eyes, her nose, her mouth... well; she looked just like her, even character-wise. She let out a dry laugh as she remembered that her stupidity astounded even her own mother. Mara, her name is. She had named her that, well, because she was the truth, small but equal and fragile as thin silk. It had suited her, even though she had a few rough patches due to her name also being crudely translated to a... her mother stopped thinking for a moment. She did do a living in getting it down and dirty with men. It was like she knew her daughter's future. Hanami cursed herself for not showing any respect.

She took another sip and set the cup down onto the coffee table. The three weeks had gone by fast, even faster than she thought. Three weeks of excruciating pain, of interrogations upon interrogations. She didn't know how to answer, how to react. All she knew was that after three days of calling her house and not being answered, she got suspicious. She had gone straight to her apartment and opened it with the spare key Mara had given her. Then she was greeted with the smell of rotten food and emptiness. She had called the police in an instant. They had come to check her apartment for any signs or whatever they said, but it seemed that there was no answer as to why she had disappeared. A week later, they had called her and told her that there were no traces of her around Konoha. They told her that Mara must have just gone to another village. But her Mara wouldn't do such a thing! Oh no, she wouldn't just up and go without calling or telling someone! Plus, Mara wasn't the adventurous kind, she never liked going on field trips. Oh, but that wasn't enough for the police to continue searching. They just said that if she was to re-appear, then she was to notify the nearest police station. But Hanami Yamato wasn't sure about that. She simply knew that her daughter wasn't going to just re-appear. No, Mara had never done something like that. She always kept close contact with other people apart from her mother. The woman slumped into the sofa and stared at the ceiling fan. It continued rotating monotonously clockwise, without any hint of stopping. Hanami was lulled into a serene slumber, giving her the only chance for her to escape to a dreamlike world.

* * *

><p>"Please notify one of us if you remember anything. Thank you for the tea, it was lovely." The young woman closed the door behind the two policemen. She stared at it for a few moments, before hearing her husband calling her to sit down. She diligently sat down and covered her face. What was going on? Was this all some sick joke? She looked towards her husband to find him deep in thought. She glanced towards an armchair, looking at her best friend and colleague. It was the first time she saw Kiki without make up. It was the first time she saw her cry too. Mizu hated standing and waiting, so she offered preparing some more tea. Kyou held onto her hand for just a few seconds before letting her go.<p>

Kiki played with her engagement ring. The stone glistened in the faint light coming from the shades. She stared as the light refracted into many colours. Kiki was going to be happily married in January, with all her family and friends witnessing the holy event. But with this coming up, it sure hit her dumb. One of her close friends, Mara Yamato, was missing. At first she thought that it was because she went away with her new friends or maybe because she had a boyfriend, but when the police came knocking on her door, she quickly concluded otherwise. She couldn't believe that Mara was... that her friend was... No! She must be somewhere in Konoha! It's just a practical joke. That's all. Kiki knew Mara's sense of humour, it was something that she'd do. But hey, it was getting too screwed up after three fucking weeks! Kiki jumped out of her reverie of thoughts as Mizu patted her shoulder softly and placed a teacup in her hands. Kiki thanked her and sipped. She looked towards the green coloured water and sighed. Her hands started to shake, so she dared not to hold onto the cup any longer and placed it on the coffee table, contemplating what could have been, what could have happened.

Mizu sat back down in her seat and sipped her tea. She stared at a picture frame she had hung on her dresser. Flowers adorned it along with incense sticks. Her friend smiled back at Mizu. Every morning and evening she would attend to the flowers and sticks, while praying. Praying for what? For anything, Mizu concluded. For anything that might have happened, for everything to come back to normal, for her friend to be returned back to where she belonged. Mizu didn't dare think that her friend was... gone. But as the days rolled by, the percentage of her being, here, in... in this world... was decreasing drastically. Mizu let a tear roll down her cheek. She had suppressed enough. All she wanted was for this to go away.

Kyou kept on drinking the steaming tea. He downed the drink and put the cup on the table. He didn't know what to do, but he was to be there for his wife and friend. But then what? He stopped himself from slamming his fists with fury. Fury of not knowing what to do, fury of being useless. Memories started flashing through his mind, of the first time he met Mara, or the multitude times she spent over at their house because of some creepy land lord, or of when she had changed her haircut. Recent memories swam to the surface. Three weeks ago was the first time that he had met her mother. He was shocked, maybe even traumatized, at how distant and inhuman she seemed. The portrayal of no emotions made him think that she was dead. But grief always glazed in Hanami-san's eyes. Kyou looked down towards his wife's abdomen. A little bump was visible already. He couldn't imagine the grief Hanami-san was feeling and he didn't dare wish it on anyone, but he would never let anything like this happen to their child. Kyou frowned. No, he will protect it, even if it would cost him his life – as long as they would never go through what Hanami-san was going through.

* * *

><p>Fugaku rested his head on his hands. It was already late, but being the head of the Konoha Military Police Force he was to check every report attentively. He looked up towards the pile of work that he had finished and calculated it with the ones he still had to see. The clan leader groaned, seeing that he wouldn't be ready before midnight. He continued reading the report in his hands and then placed it in the pile where it belonged to. He took hold of another report and started reading. He suddenly stopped and looked at the picture. The female seemed awfully familiar. He read the name again. Mara Yamato. Mara Yamato...<p>

He continued reading the report. He dreaded ever grasping the report. This girl was reported missing three weeks ago. The same girl his son had rumours with. The girl that is allegedly married to him. Anger started boiling. He threw the report at the pile and rose up from his seat. He turned round towards the window and looked out, trying to calm himself. He wasn't supposed to lose his temper. He had vouched not to let any case go to his emotions but those rumours were bringing more shame to the clan! Fugaku remembered the first time he heard of her. She was reported once for nicking some money from a ninja. He couldn't believe it, how could a girl like her to be able to steal money from a Jounin? But still, she was called for and given a warning. He still thought that he had gone easy on her, as whenever he went on rounds, her name would pop up as being a bit of a nuisance among the male population. But hearsay wasn't something that the police should rely on. So he only shrugged it off. But then came the rumours.

Fugaku sighed and continued his inner conversation with his conscious. He also shrugged them off. When his wife questioned Itachi about having a relationship with another woman, he didn't reply. He just stared at her, before going back to eating his food. Sasuke had flinched at what his mother had mentioned. It was something normal for a policeman to read body language, and when Fugaku saw what Sasuke did, he summed up that yes; Itachi had formed some sort of relationship with a girl. Fugaku set down to investigate who it was, only as a form of interest in his son's well-being but when he heard of whom it was and how, he was angry. How could he have gone for such a girl? Itachi had plenty of women to choose from, especially from the clan! He had tried talking to him multiple of times, but it seemed as if Itachi didn't want anyone to know the truth. That was when Fugaku took matters into his own hands and forced Itachi to spill the beans – in front of the clan elders.

A knock resounded as a policewoman entered with a tray. She bowed down and placed the tray on the desk and left. Fugaku let a few seconds pass by before returning to his seat and pouring himself a cup of tea. He sure needed one if he was to stay here as late as it already was.

* * *

><p>The lone figure jumped from tree branch to another, trying hard to out run his number one enemy – a tempest. He wasn't that far away from Konoha, according to his statistics, he was only a mile away. The closer he got to his hometown, the eager he got and the faster he ran. Who wouldn't? He always got giddy whenever he was all set to go back home. He loved his village. Why would he become a ninja if he didn't? He wasn't afraid of dying for it. He loved the smell of leaves every time it rained, the sound of children laughing, the sight of his family. He longed for them, but this time he wasn't that happy in returning back to the clan. A few weeks prior to this mission, he had a bit of a row with his father about a girl. Itachi almost lost his footing as he replayed the whole conversation.<p>

_"...all in all we completed the task successfully." Itachi had listened politely, dreading for the moment when his father switched subjects. He had known exactly why he wanted to talk to him. He had been evading the whole situation since the beginning. The clan elders didn't show any signs of acknowledgment. His father had risen up from his seat and paced towards the left, looking out of a window. Itachi kept his head down, but increased the pressure his hands had on his knees. The suspense was killing him and his father knew this. "Itachi, I trust in you" His father began, still looking out into the distance. Itachi listened intently but didn't dare move. His father took this as a go-ahead. "I trust you with the most valuable information of Konoha; something that a clan leader would do to his successor. Am I correct?" Itachi stayed silent, hearing the elders nodding their agreements slowly. Fugaku continued. "What would a father want from his son? Can't he show some interest in his life? Itachi... I believe that you've been... keeping a secret from us for a long time." Itachi had cursed, like every time he had done whenever his father forced more information out of him. -_

Itachi stopped for a moment and fixed his kunai pouch that had started slipping down his legs. He looked around at his surroundings and rested on the branch. It wasn't going to hurt anyone if he rested for a while. Sitting with his back towards the trunk, he shadowed his chakra and took out a canteen of water. He hadn't touched it in four days. Itachi greedily drank half of the water before reminding himself that he still had a kilometre to go. He sadly lowered the flask down and closed it. He felt a drop on his cheek. The raindrop started sliding down towards his chin. Itachi didn't bother with flicking it away. He actually liked the feeling, the touch. It was like it was caressing him. He hadn't felt something so comforting in a while. Another drop fell on his other cheek and slithered down the same path, faster than the one before. They met at his chin, and dropped onto his knees. He looked at the darker patch that formed on his trousers. He contemplated what the raindrops meant. Going into the metaphysical aspect of life was probably wasteful as thunder shuddered a few miles away.

_- "Itachi, everyone knows about the rumours." Itachi remembered how that sentence alone cut through him like a blade. He had decided to look up, only to be faced with his father's cold face. Itachi pursed his lips but didn't talk. It was the most intelligent thing to do at the time. His father continued speaking about how it was undesirable for a future clan leader to have such rumours on him, especially if he wanted to make an impact on the world (and continue with the plan his father secretly devised against Konoha). Itachi had lowered his head back down, trying to suppress the anger that had started bubbling through him. "After some research, we have concluded that you shall not continue seeing this girl." Itachi inhaled sharply. No, he had thought. He didn't want that to happen. His father already governed most of his life, what was wrong with having one small secret? "You will stop any form of communications with her-" Itachi couldn't hold it much longer. "No." He whispered, secretly hoping his father wouldn't notice it. Silence ensued. Itachi had dared looking up into his father's eyes. Both flashed red. Itachi had started preparing himself for what to come. He almost twitched when his father asked for him to speak up. He gulped, gripping his knees until his knuckles turned white. "No." He said with a more meaningful look. "I respect your opinions father, but I will not do as you say-" His father turned round. He noticed his father's shoulders shaking. Itachi stood up, hands by his sides. Then Fugaku had done something unexpected. He had started laughing. Itachi had felt like he was being treated like a child. -_

Itachi sighed but continued musing about the raindrops. Separated from the start, the first one seemed to run slowly down a path which it never took, standing at the very climax. The second one seemed to have gone the same path, parallel to the first, but faster, until they met, where they collided with each other, falling to their destined faith, as if they were meant to. Itachi blinked at what he had just thought. It was the very same thing he was trying to do with his life. He was trying to go down a trail which he wanted to dig out for himself. What about the other one? His conscious nagged. Itachi couldn't find any kind of explanation for the other rain drop.

_" - Don't say stupid things." His father said calmly, turning to face him. They looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing: What do I have in common with him? Appearance was the only thing it seemed. "What do you know about life? What do you know about decisions?" Fugaku shook his head. "I know enough about life as much as you do, maybe even more. I take decisions as well. I am not an ANBU leader for nothing, father." Itachi had retorted. He had suddenly felt a bit proud of himself. He had stood up for himself, for what seemed like the first time. His father had glowered. "You dare talk back at your father and Clan Leader?" It all had come in a flash. Itachi had felt the stinging pain on his left cheek. He looked at his father with his hand still raised from the slap. Itachi glared at his father. "I will not tolerate your insolence. You should repent on what you just did-" His father had started shouting. Itachi couldn't hold his tongue._

_"What did I do wrong? All I did was answer your questions. I believe that I am able to make my own decisions in my personal life-"_

_"Silence! How dare-"_

_"No, father. I will continue seeing Miss Yamato. I cherish the moment I met her and I am fond of her. I may love her-"_

_His father couldn't take it any longer. He laughed sarcastically and repeated the last few words, "'_Fond_ of her?' You _'love_ her'? Don't make me laugh!" Itachi held his chakra at bay. He had stopped himself from speaking any longer, knowing that it wasn't going to end that well either way. They calmed down. Fugaku turned his back at Itachi and flicked his hand at him. Itachi took his leave._

Itachi frowned at the flashback. He blinked a few times before concluding that his mind was trying to help him in some way. Help him in what? Another droplet fell onto his cheek, and the whole scene played out again. He closed his eyes, reliving the feeling of comfort. He remembered of how Mara would pat his cheeks. He smiled at the feeling of warmth that enveloped his body. Mara Yamato, the little nuisance in his life. He reached for his cheek and caressed it, thinking of her. Itachi recalled the flashback. He did end up cherishing the moment she ended up in his bed. Was he fond of her? Sure he was. He wouldn't have continued visiting her, talking to her or even letting her touch him. Why did he let her touch him? Was it because she was a woman, and he was a man? No, that didn't feel right. Or was it because she was like that? He frowned at the question. Like _what_? There went his mind again, not making any sense. It started going haywire from the very moment he met her. Deep, deep down, he liked it this way. He sighed and continued smiling at the warmth he was in. He remembered when his mother would engulf him in her arms and tell him fables about frogs and crows. He felt loved. Itachi blinked. He stopped touching his cheek. His breath hitched. Was...was this… the same thing? He froze; both his hands to his sides. They started becoming clammy with sweat. Did he really mean what he said to his father?

'_I may love her-_'

The words echoed in his mind. He glared at his feet, trying to squirm an answer out of them. No, he concluded. It was something that he said out of anger, an act of emotion. Itachi looked upwards, seeing small patches of blue among the green foliage. The tempest seemed to have passed. He got up from the branch, readied himself and took off. But he felt dreadful, for no apparent reason. And felt like having some tea. He the nearer he got to Konoha, the more those two feelings increased.


	18. Chapter 17: Send Out The Sparrows

Ninjas rushed through the corridors. Papers fluttered around as people bumped into each other. It seemed like a normal day in the Hokage Tower, apart from the fact that a crisis was unfolding. The Hokage stood in front of the hall, watching as the recording was repeated over and over again. ANBU stood behind him, waiting for orders. They too watched the video. They repeated the video again just so that they could continue pinpointing any additional details to help them in the situation.

"Um...Hi." the video fuzzed about, until a female figure appeared, trying to smile at the camera. She had a few cuts here and there and a bruised shoulder. She didn't seem to be harmed in any different way. Her dress was shredded and dirty and she only had one shoe. The camera suddenly started to zoom in. She was a wreck. Her eyes were blackened with mascara and maybe even bruises. She looked like a drug addict. Someone grunted from the distance, jostling her to continue. She sighed, "My dear, citizens. I, Mariko-hime-" She twitched. A kunai slid against her neck. She started hyperventilating. The hand holding the kunai tightened its grip. "Um yes! Um...I am trapped! Yes! No, no! I meant I'm in a place. But I...I need your help..?" She squealed at someone which wasn't in view of the camera. "I need about...five-" "It's TEN you bloody IDIOT!" "TEN! TEN thousand ryo! To free-No, to pay, my gentle hosts. Please bring them quickly... as I do not want them to wait. In a week. Yes. A week. Please-" The camera swivelled around until it focused again on the girl, this time a man holding her cheeks. He was masked, only his eyes were visible. He crinkled his eyes in a friendly way. "As your princess says, we want ten thousand - in cash. She has over stayed her stay here, and I don't want to become a repo-man... Do we Mariko-hime? Hmm?" He shook her head from left to right. He turned towards the camera again with a serious expression. "Thought so. Konoha. Ten thousand, in a week. Or else, we strike." He crinkled his eyes again. "Leave them at the Port in the Tea Country." He gripped hold of her shoulder length hair and pulled. "Now, let's go play dress-up, hmm princess?" She looked at him disapprovingly. The video stopped.

Silence spread throughout the hall. Everyone was waiting for the fragile frame to turn. His head turned towards the closest person. "Get me a map." The ANBU poofed out of the sub-leveled hall for a few seconds before he came back with a large scroll. He handed the Hokage the scroll and stepped back, proud to be the first to aid the Hokage. Sarutobi let the scroll roll open until he found the tea country. Nobody dared breathing. Nobody dared telling him that they already had a map, that they located two ports and that they already chose who was to go on the rescue mission. They let the old man work it out, then, maybe, they would give him suggestions. He was Hokage for a reason. He jabbed a finger at Port City. Then he looked up towards Degarashi Port, then at the Fishing Village. He draped the scroll over the table. He seemed deep in thought. He paced up and down a few times, before he remembered that a room filled with his employees awaited for him. Sarutobi looked towards the ninjas. They bowed down. The old man waited for them to rise back up again.

He wished he could just shout out his frustration out, anything. There were three ports in the bloody country! Plus, he definitely knew that their base wasn't there. He doubted that the young woman would be returned. It had been ten years of plain sailing. He had to admit it; they had slacked in security for the past two years. He sighed as he stared at his employees. He found Ibiki Morino and signalled for him to move forward. Ibiki whispered briefly into the man's ear then saluted, before he stepped back in his spot. The Hokage reflected the new information about the woman. They had identified her as Yamato Mara. Only a month ago did he go through her file. They also had found out that she was classified as a missing person by the police. Her mother was the person to ask the police to search for her. She was missing for three weeks. It all matched perfectly. Plus, with the help of new technologies, they matched her face with the one in her file. At least they knew who she was. They also knew about the rumours. Everyone knew. It was a surprise that the rumours reached distant shores already.

But the Hokage knew that they were false, to a certain point. He knew that she wasn't regal, or that she had come from a wealthy family whatsoever. She was a commoner, just like every other villager. He knew all this due to the reports that are confidential and secret – not even the ANBU have the liberty to read them as freely as he does. They would need permission, as well as a reason (such as a mission) for them to even take a peek into them. He remembered the few things circulating the village. As Hokage, he had the inside scoop about everyone. The things villagers invented about the ANBU, being some kind of hybrid of people and an antidote created to make them invincible. But the part of a ninja lover – he wasn't so sure if that wasn't true...

"Hokage-sama?" He was snapped out of his trance. "Yes well. The chosen ninjas shall be informed in the near future. That is all." He turned round and waited for the room to be empty before addressing Morino Ibiki. "I want you to call all the following ninjas..."

* * *

><p>The six ninjas walked around the village. They couldn't understand what the meeting was for. Sure, they had been there last, so they couldn't see, or hear that much as well as they hadn't bothered wearing their ANBU garb since they were planning on pranking Gai into a curry eating contest. But the voice in the video was haunting. They knew that voice very well. It belonged to their new found friend, Mara. Well, now she wasn't new anymore. They had known her for five months now. October was almost over and the chill of winter had starting to descend onto the village.<p>

They continued walking until a faint light attracted them towards it. The smell of ramen was intoxicating. They plopped down on the stools and waited for the cheery young lady to take their order. The woman turned round towards her father and helped him with the food. Hayate looked towards his team mate, Arata. The child-like ninja was on the brink of crying. He patted his shoulders, trying to comfort him but to no avail. Arata rubbed his eyes and smiled cheerily at Hayate. Hayate squeezed his arm and turned back forward. The blue haired ninja looked towards his right arm, then to his left, to find Shisui frowning deeply. He sighed and looked at the bowl placed in front of him, licking his lips and digging in. The only thing left for them to do was to wait and that was cruel. Arata cringed at the few days where both him and his team mate would loiter about and not think of her. He shook away these thoughts and focused on his broth. Hayate did the same thing, along with almost all the men, except for Kakashi, who seemed to have already eaten his food. Suddenly six sparrows fluttered about before they disappeared. All of them knew what to do.


	19. Chapter 18: Heading Home

"Have you heard of what happened? The ANBU were in the country!" The flushed face looked excitedly towards his parents.

"What? Don't go making things up! You could get us in trouble for that! Now go train!" His father hit his son's head hard with the daily newspaper and gave him his refined 'hard look'. Being an ex-prominent ninja in the Tea Country, he had a lot of experience outside the country borders, which include communicating with the Fire Country themselves. He was amazed by their politics and military. He watched an orb of grey walking sluggishly out of their house holding a weapon. It could have been a katana, but his eye-sight had started to diminish rapidly.

He knew quite well about the techniques they used to exterminate their potential enemies. He scratched the side of his head until he found a slight dent going straight down to his spine. Katou was once attacked by the elite of the elite. A man who was called the 'White Fang of the Leaf' – Hatake Sakumo. He was lucky that he was renowned for his great resistance towards pain. The slice wasn't deep enough for him to be killed, but it had caused damage to certain parts of the brain which controlled his motor skills – leaving him useless. He suddenly cursed out at the memory – and at his rival. "Now now, Katou-kun, mind your language!" His wife reprimanded as she came into the living room with some tea and biscuits. She placed them onto the little coffee table in front of him and helped him with the teacup. The husband sipped his tea and watched his wife tidying up the room. At least Michi had accepted him as he was. He stared at her back, moving upwards towards her neck and onto her blonde hair (or how he could have imagined them to be). It never had ceased to amaze him. It flowed like a river of gold whenever it was removed from the tight bun she usually wore. He heard her hum out a tune as she placed her mother's china at precisely the right positions before turning round, looking for something to do.

"Come, sit." He nudged at the armchair next to him. She sat down, hands placed onto her lap, legs slightly to the side, back straight. She was thought well by her mother on being a proper wife, but the few moments of her mask being shed were the ones which he cherished the most. Whenever she laughed heartily, or when she sounds surprised at what their son would do. He looked at her fondly and placed a hand on her knee. How he wished that he could see her more clearly. She placed a hand over his before taking his teacup away to wash it. He sighed gloomily, waiting for her to switch to her natural self. Katou felt her presence near him and smiled again. She sat back on the armchair and took hold of his hand. "Katou-kun, I have something to tell you." Her husband tensed up. That hadn't sounded good.

"Hanzou... Our child has a B-ranked mission coming up!" She gave his hand a little squeeze, hoping that he would co-operate with what she wanted to put forward. Her husband got tense even more. He wasn't... he wasn't cunning, intelligent or agile. Hanzou wasn't like he was. He wasn't 'the next prodigy' of their country. He was still a genin at sixteen years old whereas his father had already progressed to jounin by that age! No, he couldn't let his son go on such a dangerous mission. He started to protest but his wife silenced him with a finger. "I think that it's about time that he learns about adulthood. He's capable of doing stuff on his own; you just need to give him a chance to show you."

He couldn't say no whenever his wife pleaded with him. It was something that he fell for ever since they had met, under the apple tree. She couldn't get hold of the ripe fruits up at the top, so she waited until she had saw him and his team come home from a mission. She pestered them up until she held his hand and pleaded. That was when he knew that she was a right minx. He had gone up to the tree and punched a hole through it, causing the apples to fall off. It was the first of many awkward encounters, which grew into a romance. He sighed and looked away, accepting defeat. Damn her and her feminine charms! She still caused the tint of pink to resurface on the poker face he wore.

* * *

><p>Ibiki scrunched his eye brows at the petty ex-henchman the organisation 'Dust' had. They sent their best teams out to the three ports, where one of each replaces one of the henchmen. The ANBU would be connected to his team mates (with the help of technology) hence guiding their teams to the base. The whole mission was successful, apart from a small detail. The girl was nowhere to be found. They searched the surrounding town but nothing came up. After reporting this to Konoha, it was chosen for them to abandon the search and head home, with the few other men who had fled. But something was wrong. It was like the girl was just a figment of their imagination, as if she was a ghost. He kept on staring at the ugly face glaring at the cell wall to his left.<p>

Ibiki walked away from the cell and through the labyrinth of corridors until he found his office. He was surprised to find Itachi already back from the alternate missions he was assigned to. Ibiki opened the door and let the kid inside before closing it. He headed towards his wooden chair and cheap table, covered with stacks upon stacks of files and papers that should have been put away or signed weeks ago. He looked towards the twenty one year old. He was always mature, ever since he joined the ANBU at the tender age of thirteen. Ibiki was sometimes astonished at the cool effect he had on others, earning their respects. If he were a candidate for the next Hokage, he sure would be a good one was what Ibiki always thought. Itachi bowed down politely before talking about the missions he had, producing four folders from his cloak. Ibiki took them and flipped through them, before placing them with the never ending pile of folders. He took a glimpse at his calendar. October vanished quickly, with November quietly and slowly looming over their skies.

"Morino-sama, may I speak." It sounded more like a statement then a question, but Ibiki nodded at him. "I have obtained the knowledge of a very important mission which happened at around the time that I was sent on these four missions..." Ibiki zoned out of the conversation, still looking at the moving mouth. He was told specifically NOT to mention that mission to him. Ibiki even threatened the ninjas about it. The Hokage also told him what to say if any of the precautions that had been taken weren't sufficient enough. He noticed the mouth had stopped moving. Ibiki took this as the chance for him to say, "The mission wasn't for you Uchiha. Hokage's orders. Now, he requested you to take a long break after those missions, say till end of December?" Ibiki rose up from his chair and stared into the young man's eyes, trying to win the game. After what seemed like hours, Itachi bowed down, saying a "Thank you." before he pulled his mask back on and went out of the room. Ibiki stayed frozen for a few seconds before he shook the weird feeling he had and set out to sign the mess that governed his table.

* * *

><p>Hanzou looked at the woman in front of him. She was wearing a blue shirt and plain black shorts, with blue ninja sandals. Her hair was more of a disaster. It was black with an inch or so of orange on the ends. She was being a right ass towards him and to add the cherry on top, she was their B-ranked mission. She was to be escorted to Konoha – the sooner, the better. He never hated himself more than the moment when he went out complaining about D-ranked missions to the Lord. His team mates (both younger than him by four years, since his father forced him to repeat the ninja academy exams four times) weren't that much grateful of him either. Their teacher walked ahead, the woman settled in the middle with his teammates flanked on either side, leaving him to guard the rear.<p>

He squinted his eyes as the sun rays came through the tree canopy. It had already been three hours, and he already started doubting himself on whether they would make it. It was a good thing that the Tea Country and the Fire Country were neighbours and a bit friendly. Still, he was a bit scared of going out of the country on his own. Without his mother to guide him- No! That was the old him, he needed to grow up. He was now almost a man, and he wanted to show how he was capable of dealing with these missions! Plus, his father was counting on him,

_"Son, I can't believe that I am doing this, but you have come this far in training that the Lord thinks that you are fit of a B-ranked mission. These are very important missions- Pay attention!" His father had suddenly whacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Hanzou was mesmerized at the speed and gracefulness his father used whenever he swung those. Plus, he was pretty much blind, and for him to detect a kid not paying attention is incredible. Then he continued with his speech, 'Hanzou, I am counting on you to not ruin this opportunity for you to show what a true ninja you really are. Now go to the cabinet with your mother's china, I would like you to take it with you. It was mine, back in the days, but I think you will need it more." His father sat up alerted and waited for his son to head back towards him. "Dad, there are only plates in this..." Bam. The newspaper made contact for the second time with his skull. "Not that one! The one next to it! ...Yes...that." Hanzou stared at the katana which stood proudly on its stand. He took hold of it before slinging it into its sheath and fastening it onto his back. "Don't worry father, I will make you proud."_

"HANZOU YOU IDIOT!" he heard his female teammate screech at him. He stood paralyzed in the arms of an unknown person. It could be anyone, he thought. Maybe it was sensei showing him her undying love which he knew was hiding deep down. He scanned in front of him to find her unconscious on the ground. Okay, he thought, maybe it was Mara Yamato – scratch that, she would never do that to me. He felt a kunai grazing his skin lazily. He gulped, feeling the kunai tense against his skin. What the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

><p>The Hokage sat facing the window as the sun set on Konoha's horizon. He sighed deeply as he drank the last few sips of tea. He placed the teacup on the table behind him when he heard a knock on the wooden doors. He stared at the doors before he let whoever was behind them to come in. The Hokage looked back out of the window, spying on some adolescents as they frolicked about the streets of his village. He heard the ninja remove his mask slowly after he closed the doors behind him, leaving them completely alone. Sarutobi knew well who he was, and why he had come. He waited for him to relax, before asking whether he wanted to join him at the window. Soon he was joined by the strict ninja. They stood there looking at Konoha until the young man cracked the peaceful silence.<p>

"Hokage-sama, this may seem as intrusive, but why was I not informed of the mission." The mentioned man stared out into the distance calmly, knowing that a lot of words were hidden behind that statement.

"It was beneficial for the mission to go smoothly. Anyone who has made contact with her was not chosen for the mission."

Itachi stood there dumbfounded. He knew very well that the Hokage was lying to him. "I believe that a few ninjas knew her and '_made contact_' with her in the past." He said, trying to fish out something, anything. It frustrated him that he was not told of it, and wouldn't have if he hadn't asked his usual team to tell him what they did while he was off on missions, as well as asking about Mara. They both broke down in front of him. Both were being hospitalised along with his cousin Shisui and Gemna. Kakashi seemed to have healed or escaped from the clutches of the nurses. Hatake was the second person that he visited upon trying to learn about it from his team. He didn't speak of anything, but they both knew that it was grave. After a short visit to the doctors, he continued his investigation towards the HQ, but didn't get anything from them. It left him no choice but to ask his employer.

Sarutobi creased his eyes and smiled slightly. Of course, Itachi knew of it. Who would have thought that he would be daft as to not know? "Itachi, you know the rules of the ninja. No one is let on a mission were their loved ones are in danger." He looked straight into his obsidian eyes. Sarutobi knew very well about the relationship they were having, he did send little birds to check on them every now and then... especially when he was bored. He suddenly felt guilty at invading their privacy. The man had every right to know what was going on in his country (was his excuse).

"We all do mistakes, some big, some small. I want you to know that the lands were scouted thoroughly. She was nowhere to be found." Sarutobi looked back at the scenery leaving Itachi a few paces behind him. Anger boiled as he looked at his employer's head. He clenched his fists, feeling his nails digging into his skin. He couldn't speak. He tried to calm himself but the fury kept increasing. He performed the first hand seals that came to mind and vanished out of the office, leaving a huddle of crows flying out of the open window. The Hokage looked at them, wishing him luck.


	20. Chapter 19: 'Saved' part 1

I looked around at the small campsite the group had made. Sleeping bags were unrolled around a campfire and the three kids sat on them, munching at the snacks they had with them. I say snacks, for they are only dried fruit. I usually don't eat the prunes for obvious reasons. The sensei was out getting them more water, leaving me in charge. Me. Yeah, that's right my dear reader, me. Not any of these buggers. It just shows how pathetic they are. I mean, who trusts a group of ninjas (which has a sixteen year old, might I add) into the hands of a Konoha citizen? Dear Sensei-san does. I call her 'Sensei-san' since her name always evades my mind. This has got to be one of the weirdest ninja groups there are. The leader is a robotic hybrid, almost too manly to be considered a female, the girl is too preoccupied with her zits and make up to be 'pretty' for the other twelve year old male prodigy (which oddly resembles Chicken Head in character) and finally a sixteen year old goofball that's madly infatuated with his sensei. Frankly I have lost hope in returning back home.

'_Campsite? Robotic leaders? Returning home?_' You may be asking. Hah! I'm a free bitch, baby! Let me just recap for you the titbits you might not have gotten right. Well, there was this ambush a few days back at the stronghold I was being kept hostage, and so the guards decided to free me! Of course I did the most sensible thing at that moment, which was to kick them right in the balls and run away. Then I asked a family to stay with them, but they returned me to their 'Lord' which must be the same as a Kage. And here I am, stuck with these guys as my only salvation.

"Hanzou you're so stupid! What the hell were you thinking before?" The girl picked on the sixteen year old. Oh, this is going to be good entertainment.

"What? It wasn't my fault! I didn't sense-"

"Tch, that's your excuse every time." The silent one whispered. Oh good, I found a name for him.

"What did you say you bastard?" Goofball stood up, holding a kunai in his hands. Of course I know the name of a weapon; I've been in the company of ninjas for over five months now.

"So you're deaf now?" The Silent One spoke up, staying cross legged on the canvas bag. He took hold of a stick and poked at the fire. The girl seemed to have said something but, who cares about a fan girl when the main attraction is the lead? Hanzou (yeah, when he repeats it every time you call him anything but that, you kind of learn it) stood baffled, his hands started to twitch. I have only known these folk for just under twelve hours. In those hours, I successfully got myself kidnapped again and rescued, had been fed beef jerky and water, complained about them walking too fast and have witnessed one hundred arguments, this being their hundred and one. As a normal and boring citizen, with normal stamina and an attention span of a, guess what? Normal person, I tend to get sleepier faster than ninjas so I decided to call it quits and hit the hay.

"Shut up and go to sleep you sissy fucks." Yeah, that should do the trick. I curled up in a ball into my sleeping bag and snickered at the lack of words they had. Only Mara Yamato could leave people speechless. While my mini-self rolled in my triumph over these pip-squeaks, I prayed for Sensei-san to hurry up with whatever she was doing. How long could she take-

"I'm back." My my; Karma seems to be on my side for once in my life. I love you. No, not you reader. Oh dear, don't go sulking in the corner. I love-like you too! Is that fine by you? We'll discuss this later; I am too sleepy to care. Oh for the love of Itachi, keep yourself together! I'm in no position to cuddle you, since you're in my brain! You're just a figment of my imagination. You could be wearing a leaf over your private parts and be riding a unicorn- you just had to go and do it. Excuse me but I might as well succumb to sleep now with that image scorched into my retina.

* * *

><p>The birds chirped from a nearby tree. I sniffed the air. Ah, the smell of the forest! I was always fond of flowers and trees, but never truly was surrounded by different species, apart from whenever I visited the flower shop across the street. I slowly opened my eyes, to find green ones peering back at me.<p>

"I thought you'd never wake up." He said smugly and rubbed his nose, before his face vanished to be replaced by silhouettes of people. Grumbling, I unzipped the sleeping bag and squirmed my way out of it, stretching and yawning at the same time. I rolled it and stuffed it in the bag next to me. Hanzou clipped the bag closed and lifted it up. I put on my shoes and stood in place for the diamond formation. It always made me think of those kid shows with the group of awesome ninjas that had weird names for any formation or magical sign. The only difference was that these weren't even qualified as ninjas (apart from Sensei-san). We continued walking. It was the only thing we did for the past few days. We wake up at about seven, walk till it is noon, then we eat, walk again and at about seven we settle down somewhere to rest. Well, it's more like me resting and them training. I took a big bashing from random eating periods for three weeks at the stronghold. Some of them were real assholes, eating my food until they leave a few flakes, but some were easy to manipulate. They brought me fruit occasionally. The freakiest person of the whole group (apart from that hunchback that I later found out carried me all the way from Konoha) was their leader. But enough about the past. My mother always said not to dwell about it! Oh Kami, mother! I hope she's okay... Oh dear, what about my friends, what about -

"We're just a mile away from Konoha." Sensei-san stopped in the middle of a clearing. I wrapped the cloak tighter around me, lifting the hood over my head. I look so cool with this on, like some kind of real ninja. I can feel my inner kunoichi edging herself out of her shell. Suddenly the air seemed tense. They all held onto their pouches before Sensei-san told everyone that it was a false alarm. So no fighting; damn. I wanted to test out my inner kunoichi. We continued walking as always.

* * *

><p>Kakashi couldn't believe what he was doing. He jumped from branch to branch, noting the breeze that was created by the speed, the twigs that sometimes lashed at him, the black cloak flapping behind him... He lifted his hand and pinched his arm. Yup, he wasn't dreaming this. In front of him was the person that forced him into doing this. He glared at his back. He had to give it to the man, he was ambitious, but couldn't see how this would make the whole situation better. They did what they could have, but now he was second guessing every decision took. Kakashi felt a pang of guilt. Maybe if they stayed there for a few more days. Maybe, just maybe, they could have talked to the neighbouring village. But, the Lord of the Tea Country was not told about the mission, and if they were to be found, all trust gained over the years would be lost in seconds.<p>

Kakashi slowed down when he saw the figure in front of him stop. He landed on the branch next to him and looked at the group in the clearing. It was only a team of genin and their sensei escorting a citizen to a village within the Fire Country. The team leader stated that it was only a mile away from Konoha. So they were heading towards his hometown? That was interesting. He looked at the leader. She turned and checked her students, asking whether they wanted to rest or continue. Kakashi suddenly fantasized of being a teacher just like her. He had given it some thought before, but he always pushed it aside for Hokage-sama had to call him for a mission. The beauty of having a team, teaching them the ways of being a true ninja, of_ teamwork_! His mind sighed at the heavenly images it produced of him playing mama bear with three little cubs. He could spend more time buying his favourite series and reading it, maybe even multiple times. Kakashi was lucky that he was wearing a mask, as blush started creeping onto his cheeks. His left arm touched his secret pocket, praying for the moment they found their beloved lady friend and went back home.

Oh, he wanted her to be found. She was his friend, and also she provided some entertainment other than the boring day to day happenings in Konoha. The rumours about Mara were so exquisite that had made him gossip about them to his adored friend and author, Jiraya. He was excited and a bit disturbed when he heard him say that he may put some of them in the book that yet needed to be written. Who wanted to read about his colleague's love life? Yet, it was also interesting, since Itachi was a cold person, and well, nothing is known about him except that he may well be one of the best ANBU cops there are. Speaking of Itachi – Kakashi looked at Itachi, his eyes trained on the group below them. The teacher suddenly froze and looked around. She had sensed them, dammit! He quickly masked his chakra, as did Itachi. The group relaxed and continued walking towards the direction of Konoha. A few minutes passed and they were still standing on that branch. Itachi finally turned his gaze towards Kakashi. They both nodded at the same time and started tailing the team.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" That was the millionth time Hanzou heard her ask that bloody question. He mimicked her saying it, rolling his eyes in the process. Sensei must be one hell of an angel to resist bashing the twit's head on a nearby tree. She just responded like every time she was asked that question, "We're almost there, just a few more kilometres."<p>

Bless her! He almost ran up and hugged her. But, as a ninja, he was to detach himself from all emotions and be a shell, were the ninjado will feel it with pride and chakra. The thing is he still hasn't even devised one for himself. What would a ninja be without a motto? Just like Hanzou. Maybe this mission was a sign for him to devise one. Hmm, what would his motto be? He mused, before hitting a wall - literally. Well maybe not a wall, more like the back of the woman that he had grown to dislike.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" He hissed angrily, brushing the dirt and dust off of his clothes. She whispered something incoherent, which made him inch a little closer.

"ANBU."

Hanzou froze. Oh – _happy _days! His conscience yelled. He dreamed of looking at a picture of one, let alone _meet_ one! He started to hyperventilate, holding his chest, trying to steady his heart rate. Sensei walked towards their mission, protecting her from the danger that may unleash. Hanzou peeped from behind just to get a glimpse of them. They looked like gods. Suddenly, his teammates stepped next to sensei, weapons ready. Whoa, hold your damn horses. These aren't to be reckoned with.

"Who are you and what is your business!" Noemi hollered at the ANBU. _We're screwed_, Hanzou thought.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. They didn't have a clue what an ANBU looked like. He glanced at the sky, before setting his eyes on the young girl. She twitched under his intense stare. He shifted his glare onto the other child, which gave him the same effect. They huddled closer to each other. It wasn't how they had planned things to go, but they had to be prepared for every situation. He waited for his comrade. Itachi seemed to hesitate... something he rarely does.

"You pose in such aggression, makes us think that you are willing to fight." Itachi said calmly. They simultaneously took hold of their weapons. Kakashi took hold of his kunai and shuriken, watching their every move as well as sensing Itachi unsheathing his twin katana. Of course they weren't going to attack the group. They were already breaching the law in Konoha and both of them didn't want to become missing-nin.

"Wait!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" The citizen whispered harshly as he crawled from behind his teammates. Hanzou cursed with every inch he was closer to the elite. He should have stayed cowardly down with Miss Yamato (he was forced to call her that by their sensei). But _no_, his pride and ambition overpowered his fear for a split of a second, taking control of his voice box. His conscience screamed at him to retreat, to go back into the lap of his mother and become a normal human being. There was no going back, retorted Ambition and Pride, which with every passing second seemed to change their form into a blob called Stupidity.

His sensei sent him death waves, but he still plunged deeper into danger. He stopped in between the ANBU and his friends. Instinctively he reached for his weapons. He eyed the ANBU, hoping that they would keep still and go on with his plan. He removed every weapon he had on him, including his father's beloved sword and placed them on the ground in front of him. He took time to look at them. One was wearing a Dog mask, a white tattered scarf dangling down from beneath the mask, with a black cloak that covered most of his uniform. The other one had a Weasel mask, though shorter than the first, still tall and well built. Dang it, why couldn't he be like them? He saw that they still stayed frozen in their positions, the knives glinting in the sun light.

But, why did they have red eyes? Just a second ago they were black... right? Whoa, was this some kind of mind fuck? Hanzou blinked. Come to think of it, Dog Face only had one eye, but the other had a weird looking one. Could a person have more than one pupil? The said pupils started to spin round... and round... Hanzou knew that he was in deep shit. His conscience kept nagging him to stop, but he couldn't help but admire the ninja's eyes. Where had he heard of people with red eyes? He started feeling dizzy and sleepy... suddenly he felt violated. What was that? It was like someone just slapped his life story out of him. He wanted to reach out for some kind of shelter. Something had happened to him and he didn't like it. His breath became hitched from adrenaline. His blood was boiling. It was one hell of a fever. He started to shiver. Hanzou heard his teammates' gasps and plead. Hanzou turned his head and smiled, before he thought that it was best to resolve his sudden exhaustion by just... closing his eyes...


	21. Chapter 20: 'Saved' part 2

Oh shit. Something must be going wrong. What the hell happened to my luck? Oh lord, oh dear lord. Okay... okay! Calm down Mara. They have it under control. Besides, I never heard of ANBU attacking mere gennins and a citizen of their own village. Maybe they were sent by the Hokage to fetch me and to congratulate them and send this team back home! Yeah that must be the reason!

Thud. What the hell... Is that Goofball? On second thoughts maybe closing my eyes and looking away would be appropriate? Turning away, I crouched down and started crawling slowly away from the group. Maybe if I could make it to that rock...

"Woof!" I looked around, noting that no living thing was visible in my sight, except for a pug. It stared gloomily at me, obstructing my path to salvation. It sniffed the air before barking again. This dog was going to be the end of me.

"Shoo. Go! Hide you mangy mutt!" I flailed my arms, trying to frighten the damn thing out of my way but to no avail. I reached forward and grabbed it awkwardly. Huh, it has a bandana and waist coat - must be a lost pet. Could this be a present from God? I looked upwards, silently thanking the deity, while crawling with the pug in my arms.

"Hey, hey!" What? Did someone talk? Were there more ninjas hiding in the bushes? I looked left and right, trying to catch a shadow. Nothing. Hmm, must have been my sanity playing up. I shrugged and continued to make my way towards the rock. Just a few... more... metres...

"Hey chick, I don't like being manhandled like sausage." I stared around, before a soft growl caught my attention. I gulped, looking downwards. The pug lifted its left paw and grinned.

"Hola!"

"HOLY CHURCH OF APPLES! IT CAN TALK! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY BRAIN? Oh my GOD! What the hell is going on? Since now dogs can talk, do pigs fly too? Hah, this is one hell of a sick joke! Shit man! Crap! Okay calm down Mara! Nothing is wrong with you. This is _all_ stress. _Just_ stress. Wait, where's the pug?" In my astonishment, the pug freed itself from me and ran the opposite direction. I turned round slowly. That might have attracted too much attention. My escape was ruined by my 'reaction'. The kids were still mourning over Hanzou. Sensei-san suddenly stood her ground and charged forward. This is all my fault. All that's bad ends bad, right? I should just sit down and pray for my sins; maybe I'll earn something out of it.

"Yeah Boss. It's her."

"Good job Pakkun." One of the men said as he fought with Sensei. I started playing with the dust when a shadow enveloped me. I looked upwards to find the other ANBU look down on me. I feel so small. He crouched down in front of me; both katana placed either side on the ground. He started reaching towards me. Was he going to strangle me? I gulped, knowing that it was the end. It was an enjoyable life; I wish it would have lasted longer. He tugged my hood down, his hands still hovering next to my neck. My heart started beating faster and faster. I haven't had it racing this much since Itachi... I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling the heat from his gloves as they started closing the gap.

"Miss Yamato?"

I smiled as I remembered him calling me like that. It always set my heart racing, just like now. I felt the leather come in contact with my neck. I felt myself blushing as I remembered the sexy time we spent. Hell, who would forget that? But the best moments were whenever he lay down next to me and we talked about anything and everything. Who knew he liked Dango? It was the last thing I heard him say before that faithful day four weeks ago. Too bad he never seemed to be interested in something more than friendship. Gulping, I humoured myself, knowing that it would be the last time I could tease him.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

One hand disappeared for a moment and then returned back on my neck, pressing harder this time. Something covered me. I opened my eyes slightly to find the masked man partially unmasked. I lifted my right hand to his uncovered cheek. It travelled downwards to his lips, towards his nostrils and up to his forehead. His hood shifted slightly, revealing more of his features. Holy cow, he looked like Itachi. I froze, my hand still on his face. Reaching with my other hand, I removed his hood and gulped. I formed an 'O' with my mouth as my mind tried to decipher the human anagram that was in front of me. I looked around me. The other ANBU that still needed to be revealed was talking to Sensei-san who was strapped to a tree trunk with some kind of chord, Hanzou stood rubbing his face, the other two stayed with him and only the dog was sleeping near the kids. I looked back at Itachi to find him smirking. Damn him, being all cocky and with the 'I know you're surprised, I planned it that way' attitude. How could I resist him?

"You're here and... and..." I let the sentence phase away, feeling shocked at how much I missed him. I grabbed hold of his mask and yanked it off. Who cares about secrecy? Encircling my arms around his neck, I edged myself closer to him. I shuddered at the body contact feeling pathetic. Breathing heavier, I flung myself at him, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. It felt right. It was how it should have been. I sniffed in the smell of kiwi and nestled my head on his shoulders. Turning my head I gave his neck a peck, remembering the normal trail of kisses I usually gave him; three on the neck, moving up to the jaw, towards the cheek then finally his lips. God I haven't felt those butterflies in my stomach for weeks! Greediness is okay in these situations reader. Please excuse me as I indulge in it.

"EW! GO GET A ROOM!" There just had to be those buggers. I looked lazily at them. The girl was in fan girl mode; now Itachi's fan club is expanding over countries, the child prodigy was taking care of his weapons while Goofball looked like he just saw a porno of his girlfriend – disgusted yet still interested. I looked back at Itachi, thinking that it's just a dream.

"Uchiha-san, we have everything settled." The other ANBU walked towards Itachi, who had suddenly re-masked himself and was standing up. I still don't understand Ninja logic. I stood up, dusting the dirt off my cloak. Sensei-san was rounding up the group and discussing something with them. They turned facing me. The fan girl looked lovey-dovey, the Silent One was ever silent and then there was Hanzou, hands formed in fists and starry eyed. They all bowed. The other ANBU signalled for us to move out. We went zipping through the trees and in a matter of minutes we were at the Konoha Walls. Of course I couldn't see the scenery that we passed, since I was flung on the shoulders of Itachi. Ah, nostalgia! Itachi placed me down, before I was engulfed in crows which suddenly disappeared. I started freaking out even more when I too started to disintegrate. It was a psychedelic experience. I stood in my kitchen. Ninja physics is complicated.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi wanted to ask why. Love is a very complex emotion. It could make men insane, stupid and hot-headed. They did anything for their love. Sarutobi glanced at Itachi walking towards the Tower. A fine example of what he had said before. He remembered his team, when the fourth Hokage had rescued a teammate, starting a romance. They did everything for each other. They even died for their child. Love is a dangerous game and he hoped Itachi knows what he has gotten himself into.<p>

The old man reflected on what Hatake Kakashi had discussed with him before embarking on the mission. He had resigned from being an ANBU, to being a jounin. His reasons were obscure, but Sarutobi respected his privacy. He looked at the two files on his never-before-seen clean desk. Grabbing both of them in his hands, he waited for the young Uchiha to arrive at the door.

"Come in, Itachi."

* * *

><p>"Father! I protected a princess! And…and escorted her until her husband came for-"<p>

"Hanzou! Stop lying and go train!"

* * *

><p>Itachi knocked on the door and waited. It still felt weird, even though she forced him to enter her apartment through the main door and not a window. He heard her approaching. That was when it happened again. He felt his heart skip a beat when she opened the door. He found her standing in a tank top and shorts with her hair pulled back in a small ponytail. She looked pretty, not to mention sexy. He hated the sudden thoughts of her frolicking about, especially when he was with her. It made him loose his cool.<p>

"Itachi?"

He liked that smirk whenever she called out his name. She let him in, closing the door. A few minutes passed by awkwardly before he tried to break the ice.

"How are you, Mara?"

"I'm fine thanks, Itachi."

They could have stayed there like that for days and he wouldn't mind it at all. She offered him some tea, to which he just nodded. He leaned against the wall, looking at her put the kettle on. Mara turned round and gave out a small sigh. Looking out of the window, he saw the sun set. He felt relaxed, as if a load was lifted off of his shoulders. Itachi wanted to freeze this moment, for he knew that once he returns to the compound his father would need to 'question him'. It had been the same for the past week after he had returned with Mara.

"Where have you been?" Would be the first question his father greets him with. He would always lie with his father accepting the answer, but deep down both of them knew the truth. His mother tried to ease the tension. But what could she do? It would always be futile. Itachi appreciated her concern. Then there was his brother. He sighed, remembering the conversation they had the day before.

"You never train with me!" Was what Sasuke had said after being refuted for what seemed the hundredth time. Itachi let it slide, climbing the staircase and entering his bedroom after an exhausting afternoon training. Sasuke had followed him.

"I'll train with you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. I'm tired today." He turned round and started removing his sweaty shirt. He noticed new cuts on his arms and went to fetch for some bandages.

"It's _her_ isn't it? Why do you spend time with her and not _me_ anymore?" Itachi stopped wrapping cloth on his clean wounds and turned around. They stared at each other. It may just seem as a glare to others, but words are spoken, and this time Itachi saw hurt in his little brother's eyes. He ripped the bandage and tucked it tightly in before crouching downwards to his brother's level. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away from him. He could see tears threatening to fall. Itachi reached for his cheek but Sasuke didn't let him. He lowered his hand down, stood back up and waited for his brother to breakdown – eventually. It is what he normally did, but this time he hadn't. Sasuke kept his ground before storming out. Sasuke hadn't talked to him this morning either. It had started to worry him. He still went to the cause of Sasuke's problems. He frowned; inwardly asking himself what the devils was he doing.

"Your tea is getting cold." He looked down towards the speaker. He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. Reaching forward, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. She put down her mug and joined in. He stopped, looking deeply into her brown eyes. She didn't know about the situation going on at the compound. He didn't dare tell her. She would do stupid things just to help him. He would do the same if he were in her shoes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning. A lot of things! He wanted to explain the circumstances, but he couldn't. His pride over his family was a tad bit too much, but his care for her had started to nibble away at this. He tried talking about his opinions, but it was alien to him. It generally started with her expressing about what her mother said, or what she heard at the market. He preferred listening then merging his monologue with hers. It seemed more natural like that. Then he would say that their mothers were alike, or that it was just a fib created to scare the kids from going out of the village. But it seemed right like that. It was meant to be? No, no it couldn't have. Only children believed in fairy-tales.

"Mara. I believe that you may have met my brother..."


	22. Chapter 21: A Picnic Gone Wrong

Who came up with this bright idea? Oh, it was me. I trudged around the burnt grass and soil, holding a wicker basket filled with sandwiches. It was a sunny but cold day. I tried shielding my eyes from the sun, trying to find the damned rascals. I reflected on what happened yesterday.

"Mara-chan! We missed you so much!" Arata had engulfed me in a bear hug, with Hayate awkwardly joining in a few seconds later. They had went on clucking like mother hens stressing out on their chicks. I waited for them to pause for breathe. "I missed you too." They relaxed and assumed their 'I'm Sexy' pose. I swore I heard a few damsels fainting nearby. Itachi was and always will be in that assumed state, no matter how stupid or serious the situation was, just as this one. I shuddered when I looked at his buttocks, knowing quite well that he still had the hand imprint on the left cheek from last night. He must have sensed the extra attention directed towards his rear and turned slowly, catching me eyeballing him. He quirked his left eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. I grinned cheekily and continued listening to Arata gossiping about other ninjas. Hayate argued with him on some facts, which then turned into a competition on who says the juiciest rumour. Itachi was well, Itachi I guess - apart from him seeking revenge for his butt. I tried catching him red handed, but of course I failed every time. Damn his ninja-ness. My ass must have been blushing from the intense stare it was receiving. I paled. Does he have X-ray vision since he's a ninja?

I bumped into someone. Low and behold, it was my butt admirer. Speak of the devil.

A _sexy _devil.

A sexy _ninja_ devil.

I found myself staring at his abdomen. This, my dear reader, is the definition of being a midget. Five feet three inches are no match for this hunk of ice. Not that I'm complaining with the arrangement. I mean, it has its perks, such as staring hot guys' abdomens...

"Are you done?" I flinched and looked upwards. Of course Itachi didn't like the attention. Well, not when we're in public. I laughed perversely, giving his butt a mini slap before walking towards his team. He stood there for a few seconds before turning round and walking slowly towards us. Arata said that he found a safe place for us to have our picnic. He went high pitched when he said 'picnic' for unknown reasons. -Most likely he was excited about the fact that by having a picnic one would seem 'normal' just like civilians. We stood under a tree. It was very familiar, but every tree in this damn field looked the same. After I laid out the cloth and set the things because the three men didn't know how. Or they just wanted to see me suffer with the cloth; they sat down for a quiet meal.

Bah! Quiet my neighbour's cat!

Arata went on and on about yet more rumours. One had to ask how many of these where there and how he knew all. It was mind boggling. Hayate pitched in, but resolved to tease Arata about his knowledge. Then Itachi stayed quiet, as per usual. His lips sometimes formed a smile once in a while. I was glad he was opening up! I opened the basket.

"I, Maito Gai, challenge you Hatake Kakashi, to a duel!" A sweat drop ran down my neck.

"Gai, I think you're being irrational. Everyone here knows that Kakashi would totally whoop your ass." This day must be butt-day - just saying. Looking at the whole ruckus, then back at the cloth, I noticed that I was the only one left - men and their pea-brains. It's always set on trouble. Always! At least I got the food. I went back to looking in the basket. A fly flew out of it. I blinked and stared at the wicker. They took the fucking sandwiches.

Begrudgingly, I stood up and marched towards the group. I weaved my way through, noting that my food was beginning to spread among the ninjas. It was only a matter of time before Kakashi and Gai were being offered some. I cringed, watching as my hard work was being wasted on these men and a woman here and there. They ate daintily, which totally annihilated my angst towards them. The noodles were being slurped by some git to my left, while the rice-bears and pigs which I took the time to colour them were nothing but a few grains on the ground. I slapped the guy on my left for making noises while he ate, and a few more for throwing the lettuce on the grass. It was all for nothing.

I watched as my creations died. It was heart breaking. I cried silent tries as I tried rescuing a rice-penguin. The nori was half-munched, his beak was broken. A shadow enveloped me. This must be my end too. My children died honourably in the war, and now their mother must protect what was left of her pride. I held the penguin to my heart and turned towards the shadow, knowing certainly that it was Itachi. He lifted me up, holding me at my waist. We stayed like this for a few seconds, until I lifted my penguin and huffed. He let me go and glared. Two can play this game. I lowered the penguin back, glaring at his father. Oh, he was their father, and he left them to die. He had helped me with colouring the pigs, boiling the noodles, buttering the sandwiches - everything. But he ignored their screams as they were being devoured by the felons. I gave him a disapproving 'tut' and slowly went back to the picnic blanket. Tutting is the way to go when aiming for gold! Sure enough, I heard him sitting next to me. I didn't look at him. I put the few pieces of food I rescued in little ditches I made and patted soil back on them. Then I looked at him.

"Pray." I silently laughed as he lifted his hands and closed his eyes. The plain grew silent. The ninjas left. Traces of food were the only thing that proved that they were there. Looking back at Itachi, I relished in finally spending some alone time with him. He opened his eyes and stared back. Minutes passed before one of us spoke.

"So..." Can't say I tried. He looked away, relaxed. I sat closer to him and touched his hands. He took hold of one and intertwined my fingers with his. I blushed like a petty schoolgirl would on her first date. He kept looking at the trees. Wind started to pick up.

"We should find somewhere sheltered."

I nodded, climbing up and took hold of the empty basket and the cloth. He grabbed my hands and we disappeared, only to be back at my apartment. I was dizzy from the trip. He took hold of the stuff, set them on the floor and pulled me into the corridor. Oh, I know where this is heading. I started stumbling about in the mess I had left this morning. I spent the night at his house... no one was there, but he offered to help me in cooking some of the stuff and we ended up fighting on the colour of the pigs. Yeah. Nothing happened. No sexy time. We slumped onto his bed and stole his covers. They smelled of lavender.

He pushed me onto the bed.

His bed is really comfy. I slept the whole night like a rock. Then I woke up today, sometime at ten to an empty bed. I was puzzled at first then pissed off. Nothing could change my mood. I showered and wore the dress that he so wanted me to wear. I then went downstairs and packed the food into the basket. I walked out of the back door since he told me specifically not to go out from the front. Why was that? I was already pissed and my brain wasn't helping. It started coming up with horrendous ideas like, me being too ugly, or me being unaccepted or, me being a mistake. But they seem to be true at the time. And they seem to still be true. I mean, I know that I may have a few rumours about my past, but what makes him over protective about me not going through the front? I was angry while I walked to the designated picnic area.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and let him kiss my neck.

Then I bumped into him. I was ready to confront him. But my anger suddenly subsided. I felt... weird. Looking at him would only fuel this feeling. Talking to him would set fire to the fuel. Touching him – now that would cause an explosion. His hands left hot sweat wherever he touched. I couldn't help it. It only left me wanting more. My hunger was never satiated with this man. He made me lust for more; more of his laughter, more of his thoughts, dreams, more of his kisses, bites and strength. Every time I felt breathless. Every word was like a poem. Every gesture was like a dance. Every emotion was like an art. I gasped, sensing the weird feeling erupting.

Is this Love?


	23. Chapter 22: Peace and Quiet

A bird sang sweetly from the windowsill. Its blue coat shone brightly from the sun's reflection. I kept on staring at it, smiling. The bird flew away. A shadow loomed over me. Itachi sighed, climbing on the bed. He twirled a strand of hair around his index finger. I turned my head towards him. He looked away from my hair and down to my lips, down my neck and to my chest. He lingered there a bit making me self-conscious. It felt like an hour passed until the sexual tension was broken by the blue bird. He seemed to snap out of his trance as he laid back next to me. I looked at the bird. It continued singing until another smaller bird approached it. It had brown feathers. It must have been female for she definitely played hard to get, until she flew away, with the blue bird in tow.

I turned my attention towards my man. Yes I dare say it only to you reader. You have gained my trust and so I shall be more open with my opinions. I mean all you do is sit there and stare back at me. I noticed his half-assed attempt at covering up his body. His boxers were riding low along with an open button up shirt. His hair was let loose. I found myself breathing harder. Sweat rolled down my forehead. His eyes were trained on me. He didn't move though. Calculating, judging what my moves were.

Well. That was how I wanted it to be like. See, my morning routine had already started with my bladder screaming at my brain. What really happened was that I slowly climbed out of my bed and shuffled my way to the bathroom, slamming the door (if you call a curtain a door) shut. Today was the beginning of "Period Week", as indicated by my Birth Control tablets and that meant that Itachi and company would desert me to my fiendish self, as I gloat and gloom over Konoha. I pushed a CD into the CD player that stood on a shelf and listened to the sound of water falls and orang-utans while I went on with my business. Bobbing my head to the sounds, I flushed and washed my hands, taking hold of my toothbrush and happily squirted some toothpaste onto it, brushing my teeth to the beat of the water hitting the rocks. My bathroom transformed into a sanctuary. It was like I could see the trees, the exotic birds flying around, water fall gushing down the steep cliff side...

I rinsed my mouth then gulped the pill that marked shark week. Looking at my legs I cringed at how I could let myself go... I have to call Mizu-chan for an appointment. I sped out of the bathroom and leaped onto the bed. I grabbed for the cordless phone and dialled the number. Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Wait a minute. Where did that Ice-block go? I could still smell the smoke that lingered ever so slightly in the room. Oh no. He did not just leave me.

"Heaven Beauty Salon and Spa. How may I help you?" Mizu's cheerful voice chimed through the receiver. "Miz, I need an appointment, ASAP." I could feel her nod as she told me to come to the shop whenever I liked. I hanged up abruptly and grabbed the first thing that was to my left and put it on. I left my apartment and marched down the streets making a bee-line to the salon. Oh, Period Week is starting to be promising as usual.

* * *

><p>"I really don't understand why men are so complicated!" Kiki ripped the wax strip off of her dear friend's skin. She nodded and sighed, knowing what to do whenever her nineteen year old compadre was ranting. Mizu sipped her tea quietly. "Plus, his brother hates me, and I'm not getting any good vibes from his family either. This sucks, you know?" Another round of nodding and assurance helped the woman with the blackorange hair that has now started to lengthen significantly to continue her speech on her love life. Mizu went to get some more tea and biscuits, while Kiki was left to the banshee's screeches of pain and gloom. She still found the young girl endearing in midst of hell. It was something that attracted her to both of them. Plus Kiki and Mizu were both being bitchy, one with plans of her marriage, the other with child.

"Mara-chan, I got a new client, I'll be right back as soon as she's finished okay?" Mizu popped round with a new tray of tea and cookies, running out of the room and into another. Kiki slapped Mara's behind and told her to get up. She groaned and rose slowly, dabbing some oil all over herself. She ran to the corner where she left her pile of clothes and started putting them on. Kiki looked at her friend, relieved to have her in her life once again after the shocking kidnapping. She wouldn't know what she would have done if she never returned. She looked at Mara with pride, seeing her jovial self resurface only days after she had come back home at the hospital. Her mother stood over her, fawning her with cookies, dresses, make up – anything. She was glad her daughter was back. Hell, everyone was! Kiki secretly thanked her saviours, whoever they were. Mara told her that they went against protocol to get her, and for an ANBU to do that? That's saying something. Kiki couldn't get her to spill the names of the ANBU. She said that "Whoever they are, they know about my gratitude. They just wanted to get back home safe and sound, as if nothing ever happened. I don't think that I'm even supposed to say these things - is this illegal?" She also talked in hushed tones about her kidnapping. No one touched about that subject again. Kiki knew deep down that Mara was lying on the most part so as to not alarm them. The truth might be cruel, but it is the best option sometimes. She hoped she told her boyfriend all of it. His father is the head of police, right? Maybe they could file something or whatever. Then again, from what she saw and heard from her dear friend, his father wasn't too keen of her...

Mara snapped her friend out of her daze, knowing what was going through her head. She smiled at her, and patted her cheek fondly, before running off into another room for a make-up session.

* * *

><p>I ran out of the shop quickly before Kyou-kun could throw the wad of cash at my head. It was the least I could do to thank them for their hospitality over the years! Plus, I can't keep on bumming free things from them. I'm not that shallow. I need to organise a shopping spree for Missus Mizu-chan and little baby-chan too! Plus I need to get back with Kiki and her diet... She said that last time she went for a fitting she had gained a few pounds from all the binging resulting with a two inch gap in the zipping. But two inches are no match for us! We can totally reduce that 2 to a sub zero! Yeah! I mean, the wedding isn't in two months-<p>

-two months. I haven't bought anything yet.

Okay Mara, we can do this! We just need to head back to our apartment, clean it, take a slow, warm shower and relax. Yep. Relax with my orang-utans and water falls. Yes. Yin and Yang. Damn it's cold. November is such a bitch. They should change it to Bitchember. Humph. Don't get me started on December - that slut.

I grumbled my way back home, shielding my head from the wind. People kept on looking back at me. I don't care! Everyone has their moments! Stop looking you pipsqueak. Scram. You'll get this treatment if you decide on marrying a girl. Why do us girls have to suffer from this? What have we done to deserve this? Why God? Do you not like the female species enough to leave us be with our flowers and our girly pinks and dresses and stuff? What have I done to deserve my faith?

I ran up the stairs, ignoring the pleas of the perverted neighbour and slammed the door shut behind me. That felt so good. I smiled, relishing the moment of peace. Suddenly, the phone started to scream. Oh, I meant to say ring.

"Hello?"

"Mara-chan! Where were you? I have been calling all morning and you didn't answer! I was worried sick- I almost called the cops! You should have told me you weren't at home-"

"Mum, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

The voice on the other end inhaled sharply. I waited for her to say something. Ever since what happened, I have been under surveillance from all kinds of people- my mother, Mizu and Kiki, the famous Six Shinobi-

"...finally met your- hohoho- friends! They're really sweet you know?" Wait, what?

"Ma... what did you just say?"

"Oh honey, no need to put on that act any longer! I've just met three of the most helpful and might I add handsome..."

"-MUM. WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN TRICKED-"

"...I can't believe you didn't tell me about them before! Gosh Mara! You're _so _secretive!"

"Hanami. Put the receiver down. I'm coming."

"Okay my dear! I'm doing tea and cookies! They really know how to cook as well. When shall you learn?"

"Goodbye ma." Putting down the phone, I cursed my luck. Peace and quiet shall wait.


	24. Chapter 23: The Lonesome Cookie

Hanami heard the monotonous bleeps. She sighed and placed the cordless phone back in place before turning to her audience. She flashed them her dazzling smile, asking whether they wanted more tea. She ignored the cringing side looks they gave each other and hummed her way to the kitchen. She placed the kettle back on the cooker and flicked it on. She heard the men whispering in the small living room. It was a surprise as to how she met them. Well, it was from the little incident Mara had. She was carrying her groceries up the stairs into her daughter's apartment. She had opened the door to find the living room lamp emitting a red colour. _Hmm,_ she thought. _Mara has the weirdest tastes in interior design._ She waddled her way into the kitchen, placing the bag onto the counter. The bag slowly spilled the only thing she had bought - cup noodles. They rolled over the counter onto the floor and into the shadows. She crouched down to start picking them up but found two pair of arms doing it for her. _Funny_, she thought. She grabbed for the nearest pot noodle and hurled it into the darkness. Her aim was far better than Mara's. She heard a sufficient 'ow' and out came two of the most eccentric men she had ever met in her entire life. She wasn't sure whether she was blessed or cursed in finding Arata-san and Hayate-san in the apartment that day.

Whistling brought Hanami out of her reverie. She took hold of a small cloth and placed it on the handle, lifting the kettle off and pranced back into the living room. She refilled their cups and yet again ignored their silent conversation. She was about to sit down when she heard a ding from the kitchen.

"Those will be the cookies!" She rushed back inside her kitchenette, slipped the oven mitts on and opened the gates to heaven. She inhaled the sweet smell, sighing at her talents. She grabbed hold of the tray and slowly exposed the dough to colder air. She heard a satisfying hiss as she placed them on the cooker. She grabbed for a plate and started placing the cookies on them, giddy from the perfection. She saw pink kittens flying around them, with angels singing high praise of them to the gods. Hanami couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek. They looked so pure, so delicate. She slowly removed her mitts and grabbed the plate. She lifted it up to her face and blessed them like every meal she made for herself. She turned round and paced the few steps to the living room. She placed the cookies in the centre of her little coffee table, sighing at her masterpiece. For what seemed like the millionth time, she ignored their frantic glances. Her serene mood was squished when they heard knocking. It was more of somebody breaking down the door. Hanami's lips twitched downwards, moving away from her babies and to the door. She peered through the spy-hole to find a frazzled woman staring intently back. She opened the door, slowly at first until her daughter forced her way in. Mara – impatient as ever. She saw the scene unfold. Her daughter frog-marched her way through to the living room, grabbed a handful of the cookies and stuffed them in her mouth. She whimpered as she heard her cookies cry of pain and suffering. She said a silent prayer before closing the door behind.

"_Mum_ why didn't you tell me they were hot- oh my god maa!"

It was after Mara Yamato's internal argument of whether she should remove the steaming cookies out of her mouth or enjoy their deliciousness did she notice the three ninjas staring at her with different levels of astonishment. She gulped down what was left of the piping hot cookies, cringing at her greedy mistake. Hanami lifted her left hand to her forehead. How stupid could her daughter be? The Yamatos stood next to each other looking back at the three men. Arata clung to the plush armchair as if his dear life depended on it, Hayate's face was a few shades lighter than presumed healthy and Itachi found the purple flowers on his tea cup interesting. Hanami felt like she was slowly losing all control she had over the situation. She pushed her daughter into the couch next to Itachi-san, asking whether she wanted tea. She didn't wait for her answer. She began pouring the tea into a blue tea cup and shoved the porcelain into her hands with a glare. Mara gulped and started drinking. She placed the tea cup back on its saucer, her mouth set aflame with the hot liquid. She took in deep breathes. Her mother kept her steady glare, daring her to speak up. Hanami turned to Arata-san and knowingly he wouldn't say no to her, she offered him some cookies.

"Oh Missus Yamato they taste delicious!" The mood lightened as Arata-san chomped on his third cookie. Hanami smiled sweetly back. She suddenly felt out of place and excused herself to the kitchen with the promise of more treats. Both Hayate and Arata eagerly asked whether she needed any help but she refused. It was quite apparent to Hanami that a way to a ninja's heart was through his stomach, especially with those two. She pranced off into the kitchen pretending she was doing something important but really the poki and dango were ready-made. She spied as Hayate reached for a cookie. Success! They all seemed more relaxed – she never saw them as relaxed as this. Well maybe her constantly throwing stuff at their heads might have been the reason why…

"Ne-ne Mara-chan, why don't you do cookies for us next week? Your cooking is getting better!" Arata bit his lower lip as he leaned towards the dark haired duo sitting on the sofa. It had been only ten minutes since Hanami introduced him to her cookies and there they stood singing happily in his stomach. He waited for his female friend to open her mouth. She nodded, reaching for her tea cup. Arata frowned, placing the last piece of chocolate-chip wonder on his tongue. Hayate was busy patting his full stomach, wondering whether he would be able to eat another. There it sat lonely on the plate. It pleaded with him to reach out, to caress it, to bite it. Hayate almost let out a gasp. When had he ever been seduced by a cookie? His eyes travelled towards the kitchen to find Hanami twist around and throw an assortment of dango on a new plate. He eyed her suspiciously, then the cookie. She must have used some voodoo in the cookies. It was the only conclusion he could come up with. No more cookies for him. Nope. He opened his mouth to speak but found his hand hovering dangerously over the lone cookie. He retracted his hand as if somebody slapped it away and held it over his heart. Arata took hold of his friend's other hand and patted it, giving him a knowing look.

In those moments Itachi could fathom why women fawned over them. Their act caused the fairer sex to instantly want to play nurse. He found it slightly off-putting that they would want to take care of those two. Well, that was because he was a man and their captain for over three years now. They had been new recruits when he was assigned as their leader. He remembered the day they introduced themselves to him. It was truly one of the weirdest experiences he had had in his entire life. They had been told to meet up at the HQ at precisely 0400 hours. Needless to say Itachi waited for them for ten hours. Then they offered him a box of sweets. They pleaded with him to give them the day off since as they put it 'there wasn't much left of it'. He told them that they would work through the night.

He felt something rest on his knee. His eyes confirmed it was Mara's hand shying its way towards his thighs. He got used to her touching him in front of these two. It wasn't like they didn't know. It had become quite evident to the whole village. His fan club didn't back down though. A week ago he found a pile of love letters waiting for him on the kitchen table with his mother giggling as she read through her fourth one. It had all started with his mother misreading the entitlement for her own (but she might have done that on purpose as Mikoto and Itachi are two names at polar ends). He would listen to her chirp in here and there with dramatic voices about how lush his ebony hair was, how his eyes entranced whoever the writer was or the classic 'I wait for the day I meet you again' phrase. She would then ask him if he wanted to send them a reply, laughing at his glare. He felt Mara squeezed his hand, jostling him out of his glare fest against the lonesome cookie. She gave him a smile to which he would have return if there wasn't a group of idiots squealing opposite of them. He hadn't noticed her hold on his hand, nor the return of Hanami-san or even that the blue head and red head had stopped their little 'moment' and were enjoying theirs. Mara shuffled an inch away from him, sipping on her cold tea. It had been only a day after her rescue had they created a new fan club in honour of them. Two were not what he wanted right now.

"Mum… Don't you have some club to attend to?"

Hanami's face whitened. Oh yes. The Book Club was due to meet in her apartment at around five- It was ten to. Shit. Hanami started panicking. This couldn't be happening! No! She never was unprepared for her meetings! Oh no no no no no NO! She started to hyperventilate. She hadn't heard her daughter pick up the tea cups, nor the mini fight over the love of a cookie. She stood stock still by the armchairs with a tray of dango balanced on her hands. She heard her daughter say something about leaving and not to be worried. She felt her hands relieved of the weight. Then she was surrounded by smoke, leaving her alone in her living room. A knock echoed throughout the room. She automatically walked over to the door and opened, finding a group of shy females holding the new edition of _Fifty Shades of Shinobi_ to their bosoms. She smiled, letting each one in before rushing to the kettle.


	25. Chapter 24: Get it?

I was never made to be a ninja. I can't aim to save my life, my eyesight is okay, I don't exercise and I shall never get used to the poof-magic they use to escape any difficult situations. I doubt you reader would also be a fine ninja. I mean all you do is stare at that screen, sometimes laughing at whatever I experience. Just like now for instance. It's not my fault that I'm trying to dry heave the smoke out of my system. Looking up (and dreading it) I find three silhouettes surrounding me. I lift a hand up and feel myself being tugged upwards. Of course I had to land in the arms of Professor Statue. Yet again I find myself staring at his chest, slowly travelling up to his neck, then to his chin and finally to his eyes. It felt like it took me an eternity to reach that height, but I guess it was just to add more drama to the situation. I shifted my weight from one leg to another, waiting for him to let go. Suddenly I was blinded by white light. A familiar clicking sound resonated across the street. I blinked about, trying to get my eyesight back. Remember when I told you my eyesight was okay? I'm guessing I lost a few nerves because of this. I stumbled round to find a Blue haired man-child hugging a digital camera to his chest, squealing about while the other man-child in disguise blushed profusely.

"What did you just do?"

"Oh Mara-chan you look so cute! AAAH I'm posting this on the forum tonight-"

What.

"-You don't have a computer remember? You broke it last week over losing against some eight year old-"

What did Arata say?

"-Oh right. Can I come over to your house?"

Reader, I'm asking you to specify what Arata just said.

"Yeah sure man. I'll tell mother you're coming…"

I watched the duo talk animatedly about marshmallows and the newest game that had apparently come out that week. They jumped up and down flailing their hands about their sides, happy with some forum they were going to read about. Some help you've been reader. I stood there staring blankly as the ninjas bid us goodbye, escaping before Itachi could open his mouth about training. They must be the laziest ninjas I have ever met. Well, there are a few lazy ninjas-in-waiting back at the academy but truly they might shed that laziness by the time they would progress to chuunin? Maybe? Somehow I agree with you reader. Konoha is doomed.

I turned round to face Ice-block. He was still glaring at Arata and Hayate. Really Itachi? You're going to need glasses if you continue like this! Not that you can't pull that off because it seems like you can pull anything off. Sooooo jealous right now. Ugh Itachi please look at me. Come on I'm glaring at you and you're still glaring at those idiots walking off. Like really Itachi? Can't you just for one second look me in the eyes and express your gratitude at me not showing my true emotions of anger just as I was in the morning? WHEN YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOOD BYE. WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO EARN SUCH A PHRASE FROM THE ONE PERSON SHE CHOSE TO SLEEP WITH CONTINUOUSLY AND STOP HER ESCAPADES WITH OTHER MEN? Oh fine, walk away from me.

"Where are you going?"

"To your apartment."

He didn't stop to see if I was following him. He continued sauntering on the pavement, with women bowing as he passed by. I started stalking him back to my place. Doesn't that sound weird? To stalk someone back to the stalker's place. Would that be considered stalking? My head hurts too much from all the emotions. Period sucks, you know? Ugh and we actually agreed on not seeming to be 'together' in public. Like we even are together in real life but whatever you say 'tachi-kun. You're the bomb. Woot. Here I am following him back to my apartment and acting as if it was all natural. I patted my pockets, relieved to note that I wasn't too preoccupied with killing the ninjas to forget my keys in one of the bags. Mother's cookies must have dampened my bloodlust or the fact that I can't talk properly from scalding my tongue… I bet it's all black. Yuck would you imagine that? A black tongue? No wonder Itachi doesn't want to look at me right now. He must have seen it and is now disgusted for life.

We reached the complex in no time. We made no contact with each other until I closed the apartment door behind me. Here I was contemplating sitting down on the couch and relaxing but it seems like Itachi had other plans. It always ended like that anyways. Whenever we're left alone one of us just _has_ to start _something_. It was when I opened my mouth I remembered of my blackened tongue. I immediately shifted my head away, cringing at the stinging sensation. He took hold of my face and tilted it upwards. "The tea was too hot." I stated which prompted him to pinch at my jaw. Damn it 'tachi! Not everyone is immune to pain unlike you ninjas! I should give him a piece of my mind! I opened my mouth to scold him severely for not even asking whether it was okay for him to do it when he started inspecting my mouth. It was the weirdest five seconds of my day I tell you that. It's not as weird as a dentist would do it, but Itachi was right below that level. He let go of my lips and sighed, giving me an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. I pulled him towards the couch as I had intended to do in the first place. I placed his hands on my thighs and grasped them tight. We needed to talk.

"Uchiha-san…" I looked down to his hands. How many callouses can a man have? I tried rubbing them out but to no avail. Can callouses be removed by rubbing? _ No, of course not_. You silly little thing Mara-chan! I looked up to see him smiling. I grinned back, letting him lift his hands to caress my cheeks. He had started doing that right after he had rescued me from Hanzou and his team mates. He could sit like this for days and he wouldn't mind. It really is a rarity to see Itachi this relaxed, without some butthead interrupting. Alone, without any disturbances.

_And at that exact moment the door was broken in two. Amidst the mist came out five shinobi all bearing cameras, laughing and clicking away. Suddenly my inner kunoichi sprung to life. I threw the empty vase at their heads, laughing as it split into two and out came a shower of senbon. They cried for days like the little sissies they were. BAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!_

"…you're not listening are you?" I glanced back to my man(servant) giving me an exasperated look.

"Ah… not really."

"I was saying how your mother really cares for you." He stopped abruptly, shifting his hands to my hair. Well, she is my mother. Aren't mothers supposed to care for their children? According to some medical book in the library, '_the mother and child have a bond that cannot be easily severed. It has to be said that all females are born with this innate sense – to take care of others, especially her offspring.'_ Then there was a section about siblings sharing a different type of bond. Apparently this special bond is higher than a friendship bond, but the friendship one can manifest into this sibling bond. Also these bonds could easily be disrupted. Itachi has a sibling right? He never told me his name though. He never addressed them by their names. Was it because he doesn't want me to know them? Was it because _they_ told him not to tell me? Oh dear lord do they hate me _that_ much? He did mention that his little brother was being 'insistent' on him about 'some petty things' as he put it. I bet you a million ryo that those petty things spell out my name. I was breaking their bond apart! OH GOD. Okay we both know we don't have a million ryo, but if you did I'd become the richest woman in Konoha.

'How is your brother?"

There. That is a good way to begin a conversation right?

"Fine." His eyes trailed down my face to my neck. That won't work on me right now Itachi. You and I both know.

"Does he still hate me?" His eyes flicked back to mine. Oh lord. Is that the 'I'm-sorry' look?

"It's not hate Mara. He just doesn't get…it…"

We bought cringed at how lame that sounded. It's funny how he could sound lame but still be able to make my heart race. You can feel it too huh? Damn him and his beauty, his charisma, his… stuff. Wow that sounded lame – how bad would it have been if I said it out loud? I think that we bought would have slumped to the floor because of the cringe attack. Itachi couldn't be immune to that much lame. But let's get back to subject. What did he mean by 'get it'? I was about to open my mouth with said question (since you couldn't answer me at all) when he started on how the Hokage gave him till December off.

"…I don't know whether Arata-san and Hayate-san-"

"-Get what?-" My apt conversation skills are in progress. Shush.

"-were also given the same schedule but it seems like-"

"-Itachi-san-" Wow Mara even I myself couldn't hear that, how do you expect him to hear you?

"-they will be on missions throughout the winter period-"

"-Itachi please-"

"-and we could have it all to ourselves." He slowly said. Wow. He was planning all this? He wanted to spend more time with me? With me? I opened my mouth and blurted out what I had been meaning to ask him.

"Have you been spending all your free time with me?"

"…"

"Oh Itachi you idiot! No wonder your family hates-_dislikes_- me so much! I have been hogging you all to myself when I'm not even a relative of yours. Oh the horror! Itachi look at me- please!" I gripped his face and held it directly in front of me. No reader, this is not the time to think about his perfection. This is the time for serious Mara to take over. Wish me luck. Fine don't then.

"I spend time with them…"

"When? At dinner time? Really now Itachi is that the way to treat your family? How would you feel if-"

"-Miss Yamato I don't need you to lecture me on familial affairs." He hadn't called me that in weeks. He got up and made his way to the door. Oh no Itachi. You will not win this one.

"Itachi. Listen to me. I'm not lecturing you. I'm just saying that your family should be more important that little old me. Do you understand?" I reached my hands out to him, beckoning him to come back from the door. He stood stock still, glaring at my hands. Well that's a start. Should I dare continue? I took a few deep breathes.

"I'm not telling you to leave me be- I like you too much to even let myself do that to… me… um… and I l-like you…r company a lot. But anyways what I mean is that maybe you need to make them get…it?" Oh lord what am I even saying? Make me stop reader! _ Great_. Serious Mara is also a synonym of Awkward Mara. I checked my heart to see if it was still beating and hadn't imploded from the cheesiness that had spilled from my mouth. You can never be all too sure of what might happen you know? Why hasn't my heart stopped beating so fast? Can there be some distraction, maybe this awkward unrequited-glare fest would stop? Men are so stubborn. Ugh why do I even bother with them? I should go live in a nunnery or something. They shall be the death of me I swear. I stood up and started walking to him. His glare started to diminish in strength. Ah, maybe it is working. Once in front of him I took hold of his left hand and placed it on my cheek and did the same to the other. I balanced on my tiptoes and placed kisses on both cheeks.

"Aren't you the brilliant ninja? Studying me _so_ intently hmm?"

* * *

><p><em>:3<em>


	26. Chapter 25: Infestation in the Library

Life.

Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Lif-

-okay I think you got that point. It has been; what? _Weeks_ since the little abduction episode those idiotic men partook in where I had been in moderately clean conditions while being threatened by a psychopath with what I had discovered was a blunt butter knife. Then I miraculously escaped the compound (from the garage), still bound and gagged mind you, to find a group of kids hanging out in at a wretched ramen bar. There I asked them to help me out, but they took me to their "leader", who was a senile man high on pot with an intricate calligraphy which apparently stated that he was in charge. I ended up with a bunch of brats and a robotic woman walking for what must have been miles through forests, all the time having to hear out the melodramatic moans of teenagers as they trudged through mud and tears of unrequited loves. Ah- poor me. I had begun to think that I would slowly rot into a pile of gloop and be left at the roots of some tree that didn't care too much. Yes dear reader, I felt so alone and drained of my awesome sexy powers that really what was there left for me to do?

But wait! There's _more_.

Out came two ANBU and fuck shit up for these poor fools. Hanzou decided to be a macho and stand up against ANBU cops, but _really_ Hanzou? I never thought you were totally right in the head to be honest. I thought I was done for. I mean, one of them took note of my existence because of a talking dog. So there I sat waiting for this cop to kill me, when really I was being felt up. Oh and of course I knew those hands! So it was Itachi all along, trying to scare the living cahoots out of everybody. Couldn't he just ask politely to give me up because you know, I'm precious? I'm guessing it is humour to ninjas. He got me back home with some other masked ANBU, spent a week or so in the hospital where everybody I know met each other and had parties all day long and totally ignoring my pleas for a glass of water or pee breaks. Well there was Itachi but come on people! Dweeb-kun and Iruka-sensei did visit me too. It was from them I learnt that the library was a complete mess because they tried hiring a new librarian. Things ended in blood, fire and a bunch of other gore-y facts they left out. So I resumed that post, after I instructed them to clean the library out of course. Um… Am I missing anything out?

Oh well apparently Itachi's younger brother still hates me even though I instructed Ice block to spend more time with his family. Oh _OH_ and I've been receiving weird mail from some girls saying that I should stay away from their 'Itachi-_kuuuuuun_' or else they would 'do _serious_ shit' to me. I just throw them into my fabulous fireplace while I stroke my neighbour's cat and laugh maniacally into the night. Well, I would do that if I did have a fireplace and a good relationship with that cat. I just end up laughing maniacally to myself while I shred them into strips and down the dustbin they go. It's not like I'm doing anything special with the guy, I mean I haven't talked to him since the day I asked him to have some quality family time. You know like going fishing with his dad and playing board games with his brother and maybe even helping his mother cook dinner because he is such a glorious cook. Plus I sometimes see him whenever I pass the training grounds though I don't dare step into that place. I don't think that I need to recap that far back into my life. So I just smile and wave until Itachi would scold the red head and the little blue head into getting back to training-

"Hey miss I've been waiting here for the past ten minutes-"

Ugh what now? I looked down towards the midget to find Naruto-san flailing his hands about in the air (like he just doesn't care). The idiot had been visiting the library every day since I came back to it. He said something about the last librarian not being as _kawaii_ as I was and that I should dye my hair back to orange. Alas I shall not go back to being a ginger for quite some time.

"Yes dweeb-kun what do you want? I'm busy." Talking to you reader.

"Well Kawaii-_chaaaaaaaaan_ I wanted to tell you how cute and lovely you look today!"

"No really boy, tell me what you want."

"Okay so Iruka-sensei gave us an assignment and I need to use the library. But I don't know how to use it."

"Uh-huh. Where do I come in?"

"Well Kawaii-chan since _you're_ the head librarian I thought you might help…me…"

Oh I forgot to mention that I was promoted _by the Hokage-sama himself_. Well I just received a letter from him about a promotion, commending my work at the library and how it has now been used more than he could ever remember! Yes I got a bunch of other idiots doing the chores and stuff; I just sit here at the desk and shush ninjas and the money keeps on rollin'. Yep I'd say it's a wonderful job though very tiring mind you, there's only a limit for me to boss these fools about.

"Ask Miko-san to help. You're not the first one to come for me and I'm guessing not the last." I say as a bunch of midgets start crawling through the doors and straight towards the front desk, chanting 'Assignment' and 'Help me'. Naruto was swallowed in the mass, screaming his last words of 'I'm too young to die!' I feel the presence of a few of my employees as they approach the group of children, wooing them with the prospects of getting an A in the task. Slowly but surely groups of twos and threes started to assemble at different tables. Blonde-Bitch and Pink-Head stood giggling next to each other; Sleepy-Head was dozing off on a table while Fatso took two chairs to sit on; some guy with a dog and another guy with fleas huddled close together (wow what a pair those two make) and two of my favourite kunoichi-in-training Miss Tenten and Miss Hinata sat quietly in a corner with their noses in their books. Ah couldn't all ninjas be like them? The library went back to the serenity it once was in when I had been talking to you about what happened the past few weeks. Oh so many papers to address to-

"-Ka-kawaii-ii-chaaan…" Oh dear Lord. A hand took hold of the edge of the desk. Naruto lifted himself up, scrunching some official papers. Can I commit murder in a library?

"Miss Yamato, do you need any assistance?" Is that an angel calling from heaven? I look to the Dweeb's right to find a lovely blonde girl already helping the needy. Miko-san, what can I ever do without you? I return her smile, asking her to take the midget to the infirmary and to help him with his assignment. She instantly got to work, walking in step with the poor idiot limping out of the main mahogany doors. That girl must be God-sent. Sighing, I returned back to the now crumpled paper work, hoping that there would be no more intrusion-

"Ahem." What. I look up to find Chicken-Head pouting. His eyes shifted left and right, trying to discern whether his cover was blown. I sighed and waited for him to take notice of my attention.

"I was assigned to Naruto. Where is he?"

"Infirmary." And our conversation ended with him strutting out of my peaceful library. That boy had some issues. Are all Uchihas the same? Well, all Uchihas I am acquainted to. According to Itachi I already met his brother but how could I know which one when all the dark haired ninjas just give me this distasteful sniff? Chicken Head could be his brother and I wouldn't even know it! Politeness doesn't get you anywhere with these people. Ugh maybe I should act like them and see if they get the hint. I hope Itachi doesn't grow to resent me. Gah this plan will backfire on me so hard that I might have to just move villages. Yes, reader, you heard me. I wouldn't be able to face Konoha with Itachi glaring at my back. Well it's not like he doesn't glare at my back at all right now – but it's a sort of 'I like you' glare. I'm becoming better at this glaring business the more I spend time with ninjas. Speaking of dark haired ninjas, guess who came snivelling into my domain?

"Um… hello Miss Yamato-sempai um… san…" The kid's head didn't reach the top of some chairs strewn around the desk. Amazing mop of hair mind you – it's more like a mane of lush darkness. A curt nod jolted him out of his shyness. Damn ninjas need to see that time is money! What would happen if he was at a mission and was trying to save a princess? What if he took too much time and the princess ended up hurt? Kids need to learn more than petty jutsus – yeah they're important but we don't want history to repeat itself due to people not studying previous situations now do we? Maybe I should pitch it in to Iruka-sensei… Oh is it my job to do that? I highly doubt it.

"My name is Uchiha Mizuki. Iruka-sensei has told me to ask you for some help. It's okay if you don't want to help. I can understand. You're very busy with the library and stuff and I don't want to seem intrusive." The boy, maybe about seven years old, twiddled his thumbs around, his cheeks suddenly flushing. Well I stand to be corrected about Uchihas. Damn kids and their cuteness. I can already feel my maternity side gushing. Can you feel it reader? Ugh what a shame I have to fall under the spell of kids and Itachi – whoa what? No what did you say? Nothing? Oh okay then. Keep your composure Mara-chan. It is the only thing you have left against these jutsu-fiends. Do not let his cuteness deceive you. Underneath it is just a bag of meat with huge hunger and thirst issues and the least amount of respect towards whatever you've got to say. Keep your cool Mara-chan. You can do this. Take a deep breath – yes, that's right. Now count to three and-

"What can I do for you _cutie-pie_?' Smooth.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you so much Miss Yamato-sempai! Um Iruka-sensei has asked me to do this project about some techniques! Um but I uh don't know where to start…"

"Well that's where I come in!" Add a bright smile Mara. Kids love bright smiles. The kid started to hyperventilate. Oh damn. Am I creeping him out? Okay stop it Mara. Maybe that was too much. Let's tone it down shall we? Clear your throat Mara, make your voice deeper.

"Okay so the aisle about techniques is 'round this corner over there." I pointed towards the hundreds of aisles. The kid nodded enthusiastically and scuttled away. Ah you brave, young soldier. Embarking on a life journey such as this – few will succeed, but I feel that chakra is strong with this one. It seems that I may or may not need a lunch break. I'll see you shortly after I devour the mystery bento box that keeps appearing overnight. People are so generous! Oh dear I also forgot to tell you that someone has been generous enough to send me bento boxes to the school with little cute notes like: 'have a nice day!' and 'hope you like BBQ!' I placed a card on the desk indicating that the library was to close soon and left to the backrooms to eat my delicious meal. I wonder what today's lunch would be? Unwrapping the pink cloth I peered into the box, letting the trapped vapour rise into my nostrils. If only I could moan at the smell without anyone noticing! I took hold of the chopsticks, said a small prayer to the anonymous chef and started shoving rice and duck into my mouth as fast as I could. I don't want people to ask me to share. This was too good to be given away.

Things have been great ever since I got back here with the new promotion. Gosh it's getting chilly isn't it? It's already the beginning of the second week in December and the last week of school. It doesn't mean that I won't be opening the library during the holidays - oh no. In fact I have called on a group meeting after school to discuss things. I've already been given the go ahead from the Hokage saying that it's 'a fine idea' and that the library was 'finally growing to reach its fullest capabilities' whatever those were. I will reach said capabilities though. I mean I must be doing something right. The chopsticks struck the plastic case. If only I knew a jutsu about producing never ending food. I took the case to the staff bathrooms and washed whatever residual rice grain and sauce was left. Maybe I should leave a message for my admirer? I ran back and fished for today's card. The silver words: 'Quack Quack!' glittered back as I flipped the paper. What should I write? Hmm… Maybe a simple 'that was lovely' would suffice. I should put a couple of hearts here and there, maybe draw a duck. There, now to place it back on the counter were I usually find them. I really don't ask who is doing the bento; I presume it's a kid or a teacher. You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. See I'm reading lots more now that Itachi has been doing the right thing and stay with his family. I do miss him every now and then, but knowing that he is with his brother makes it a bit better.

Standing by the desk I placed the bento box and card next to a book called _Fire Jutsus_ and waited patiently for the day to come to an end. School ends earlier than usual due to the shorter daylight and increasing risk of snowing. My employees made a great job at shooing the kids out of school. I could call my team and prepare the next three weeks of -

"Excuse me Miss Yamato-sempai?"

Oh lord. The cuteness in this one is overwhelming. Senpai? I might adopt this kid. I looked down at the child giving him my most dazzling smile. He started to blush, stuttering about needing to take books home. The poor boy was struggling with three enormous books. I must save this child from the imminent squish he might face, so I grabbed hold of the books (I could hear my heels tremble against the extra weight) and quickly registered each one under his name. I slowly lowered the first book, testing whether the kid could hold it. Good, his arms might be trembling but he'll make it. I placed the second book – oh no, abort mission! Miko-san and five other helpers waited patiently as I juggled two books in my hands. I looked desperately at my lieutenant. She nodded and took over the situation. It seemed like she was going to brief the team on the holiday schedule. I placed the books back on the counter, told Mizuki to wait and ran into the staff room. I grabbed my bag and ran back to find the boy holding the book for dear life. Oh dear, this child might just be the epitome of cute. I held onto the two other books and asked him if it were alright with him to help him. He almost cried, nodding enthusiastically.

I followed the kid out of the library into the cold afternoon. We walked down the main street and then took the second right, walking one of the longest and also busiest roads Konoha had. Mizuki fumbled about, a bag slung across his shoulders too small to carry the book in hand. This child was just - _ugh_. I hope he stays the same and not turn into some asshole as many other kids seem to end up as. The silence was killing me, so maybe a little conversation won't hurt.

"So… how did you end up doing this project of yours?" Perfect subject - I'm not breaching any rules in my contract regarding personal space and am not being standoffish either.

"Um… Well Iruka-sensei and some other teachers decided to help me succeed a few classes so that I might do the final exam." This child is a prodigy. Graduating the Academy at around seven years old? Who's ever done that before? Uchihas are a breed of their own when it came to excellence. I have concluded that after hearing gossip among the students and teachers about the clan. Itachi wouldn't tell me anything other than a couple of insignificant details like whether or not he was related closely to anyone I happened to come across (that was an Uchiha of course). Apparently Chicken Head was some kind of relation of his but he wouldn't continue on the subject. Maybe he was embarrassed of that head of hair? I mean I would be too if I had him as a cousin of mine or something.

"Well we'll want to get a perfect grade for that now won't we?" The kid beamed up to me. What was that in the air? Ah, it must be pride. The people walking up and down the street looked regal enough to make me want to crawl on my knees. We must be close to their compound. A couple of metres away, it stood looming over the street; a whole block of immense buildings, surrounded by a thick outside wall. Everything was made of stone. It seemed a little bit too ironic for a child to come from such a gloomy looking place and end up being this cheery. I followed Mizuki into their lair, only after he waved at one of the guards standing nearby the gates. He then proceeded to whisper that that was his brother on duty.

Children ran about in the main street (well it was large enough to be called a street in my opinion). One of them almost ran us over as he and his friends whizzed past us with plastic kunais in their hands. Uchiha kids are extremely dangerous. I wonder how Itachi was at the tender age of adolescence. _Incredibly _dangerous I presume. I followed the seven year old around the complex until we reached the older district. Ah, Itachi lives somewhere here, I remember. I had to take the longest route out without alerting too many people of my presence. A quaint house with a small pond at the front stood a ways away from the rest. The Uchiha walked up to the bamboo door and opened it. We removed our shoes - my heels laid next to his ninja shoes. That was what I started calling them as only ninjas deemed them presentable to wear. The child burst through the corridor into the living room, book still at hand, while I walked politely after him. Two women sat on sofas drinking tea. They abruptly stopped their avid discussion, looking up at us. I stayed at the doorway letting Mizuki run up to his mother.

"Mizuki-kun you're energetic today!"

"I've started on the project today! Yamato-sempai has been very helpful!"

All eyes were on me. Please don't fall on your ass Mara-chan, it would be extremely embarrassing. Bow down Mara! How impolite have you become? Don't stumble oh dear – phew that was close.

"Good evening – I am Mara Yamato, the Head Librarian at the Academy. I just helped Mizuki with his books." Professional as ever.

Mizuki's mother smiled, asking me to come join them for a cup of tea. It would be very rude to reject royalty now wouldn't it? I made my way to the sofas and chose to sit in an armchair between the two nobles. I placed the two books on my lap, tucked my feet together and accepted the cup of tea. Mizuki excused himself, taking hold of the books and sprinting off. The mother called after him annoyed. Truly a kid of brilliance – to be able to sprint with three books when just half an hour before he couldn't even hold onto one. Just sit there and sip on the scalding hot tea. The women turned their attention to me, smiling in an almost predator way. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

"I am very glad to meet you Mara-san. It seems like the whole clan is interested in you!"

"More like the whole village!"

Oh _lord_. I laughed nervously, not sure what to add. The women giggled along, sipping their tea daintily like any noble women would.

"We heard of the _situation_ you had been a few weeks before –"

"- _terrible_! The security has slackened over the years –"

"- and the rumours surrounding it all! Oh I wouldn't be able to survive with those on me!"

My head jumped between one dark haired woman to the other, not able to say a word without them gushing over me. They paused to sip some tea, giving me looks of sympathy. I smiled back at them, not really sure what to say. Well, Uchiha females were also very nice and very _normal_. I think that it is the males that are more upfront with the whole 'pride and honour' thing. Don't get me wrong, the women still had this thing that seemed to glow from inside, it just wasn't all in your face - a pretty glow from within two lovely ladies which seemed to be hounding me down for more spicy gossip concerning me and my life.

"Oh dear how rude of us! We haven't even introduced ourselves and here we are targeting you!"

"Ohohoho the poor lady is blushing!"

I can feel the sister bond between these two. It was suffocating.

"I'm Mizuki's mother, Miki. Mikoto Uchiha is my sister in-law."

Ah, there it is. Miki had a slightly longer face than Mikoto but both looked quintessentially Uchiha. My olive skin looked out of place next to their ivory skin. I patted my up do, trying to find some reassurance in our similarities. I offered them a smile and received two encouraging ones. Ah, so it was my turn to talk. Okay. What should I say? Uhm, maybe I should comment on the _situation_ as Mikoto-san put it?

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to go through it. I'm happy to be back home and have everything back to normal."

The two women nodded as if they understood completely whatever I said meant. We stared at each other not knowing what to say. Oh God this is going from bad to worse. It seems that my brain runs out of topics to talk about at social gatherings. I returned to drinking the tea, downing the cup and placed it down on my lap. If only something happened – some kind of distraction which would avert their attention from being solely on me.

"Maaa? I'm hungry when are we going to eat?"

Ah, the Lord is merciful because at that moment a male came cajoling into the living room, donning a skimpy towel thrown around his waist and a yawn erupting deep from within. He heard a collection of gasps, making him stop mid yawn to peek at us three women trying to hold our laughter. Shisui's face, neck and shoulders turned red and his hands went instinctively towards his chest, covering whatever dignity he had left. The idiot ran out of the room and up the stairs, continuously chastising to himself. So this is the great Shisui Uchiha, respectable ninja and honourable man. It was when we heard the slamming door that his aunt and his mother gave in to laughter. I of course joined in. Wait till I tell the gang about him – ohohohoooo they are so going to pick on him for years! Mikoto couldn't form any sentence without resorting back to giggling and neither could Miki-san, so we just sat there as very respectable women would, giggling into our tea cups. We stopped when he came back down, now fully dressed and not looking any of us in the eyes. I looked down at my wristwatch – ah it's already five! Maybe I should take my leave.

"I am very happy to have met both of you, Miki-san and Mikoto-san, but I believe that I have overstayed my stay."

"Nonsense Mara-san! We were delighted to have you join us! Shisui-kun, could you please escort Mara-san back home?"

I placed the teacup on a holder and climbed out of the armchair. Shisui couldn't look at me, so he must have resorted to look at my hair instead, which was fine by me. I bowed to the ladies and followed the idiot out to the front door. I put on my heels and click-clacked my way out of the house. Shisui tucked his hands in the tracksuit trousers and walked a few paces in front. Of course I would give him his space if that's what he wanted. But how would he know where to turn when he never was at my house? Silly men and their egos.

* * *

><p>Mikoto tucked her hair behind her ears, waiting for their unexpected guest to be out of hearing distance. She hadn't sensed any strong chakra control, nor had she found when she researched the woman. Mikoto's eyes shot up to find her sister-in-law staring back at her. Miki nodded all too knowingly and refilled their cups of green tea. The perfume was very unique – unique enough to distinguish it from her son's clothes and sometimes even bed sheets. It could have been a common perfume, but she highly doubted her son to opt for female ones. The jounin held her cup to her lips but stopped herself from drinking.<p>

The rumours surrounding Itachi had almost broken her family. She had suspected him of seeing someone especially from the awkward times he left and returned home, or the times he opted skip so many meals. She didn't question any of it. She knew she wouldn't get anything from him, unlike his father whom she knew had tried breaking into that resilient mind of his. Mikoto sighed, saying her goodbyes and left hurriedly back up the trail to her home. She slipped into her housewife role easily, readily preparing for dinner while she waited for her boys to come back. She took a daikon and started chopping it thinly. When she finished with the radish, Mikoto reached for the rice cooker in one of the cup boards, holding it in her arms for just a few seconds before placing it down next to the socket and plugged it in. She remembered when she couldn't even find the damned thing a month ago. She had to call her husband to ask whether he knew where it was, then Sasuke and finally Itachi. He brushed it off as being in the right one and not the left cupboard where she used to keep it. She didn't ask him how it mysteriously crept its way over to the right, but she had an inkling that Itachi might have brought someone home - a female to be exact.

She sighed and placed the rice and water in the cooker and switched it on. She returned to chopping more vegetables. It wasn't that she minded what her son was doing. She was very happy that he found someone that seemed to be patient enough with him when he was so secretive with his emotions. He was just like his father, from the way he presented himself; how he spoke, how he ate, how he even thought things through. It brought about more clashes than she prophesised. The more years passed by, the more she saw her husband's hold on the clan softly slip, favouring Itachi. It was inevitable really. They both were natural leaders and with one soon taking control of their clan there was tension building up. She hoped nothing big would happen to upset the foundations.

Mikoto sensed her sons' chakras as they entered their home. She smiled as she heard Sasuke's enthusiastic talk about training. She called for them and they happily obliged. She stopped chopping and smiled sweetly. Itachi asked to leave the house which Mikoto accepted. She knew where he was going and she was delighted to help break the three week abstention from Mara-san. Sasuke sat on one of the stools by the island and placed a pink bento box. She quickly opened it and inspected the little note, thanking Sasuke for returning it. She had another one ready for tomorrow. Mikoto had learned from Sasuke that the librarian wasn't eating as much as she should. It was a small thank you for also sensing the conflict in their family and making Itachi spend more time with his brother. A mother knew all these things from intuition of course. Well, Sasuke's confessions on Itachi and his love had also been part of it. She had also asked Sasuke to be patient with his brother. It was the first time she felt her eldest son to be interested in the fairer sex and she didn't want anything or anyone to ruin this glorious moment. She knew enough to make accurate assumptions on the woman, and now that she met her (even briefly) she was sure that Itachi had made the right choice. Female intuition mixed with her jounin senses helped her make that decision. It was the men who seemed precautious of speaking about Mara-san which made Mikoto impatient. It was about time Itachi introduced the young lady to his parents as courtship ruling requested. Ah, the sweet days of a budding relationship! She remembered when she was young and hiding in training grounds, waiting for Fugaku to be rid of the tedious Clan Elders just to spend more time with her. A plan started devising in her head. She smiled devilishly as she turned round to wash the bento box. She hoped no one would object to her logic.

* * *

><p><em>hahaha. long time no see?<em>


	27. Chapter 26: MarIta

_I have been listening to pop music for the past 10 days and I do not think that anyone can save me. Here's your new chapter my breadsticks, I left you a treat which you would hopefully like. (BTW I don't know whether the site I wrote exists or not – so yeah).  
><em>

* * *

><p>It is getting dark so fast these days. It's almost seven and the sun already set! I left the bathroom and looked at the mirror in the bedroom. My hair has grown so much! I feel like a mermaid. The only thing in common with mermaids is that I can lure men to their deaths. I do not have fins and I do not live near or in an ocean. I in fact live in the most wooded area on this planet and have never seen the ocean. Reader, do you think that the ocean is a beautiful place? Would it be like in the movies? I bet there won't be too many nice looking coast guards, and let's face it everyone says they're going to get a beach body by summer when in actual fact we all binge eat till we can't breathe. I don't know where all that came from reader, I am so sorry. No I'm not saying you look fat – jeez! No you look fine. If I wasn't with Itachi I would totally go for you. What do you mean by 'here's my number then'? Hey I'm not leaving Itachi for you gah. Stop winking at me! Let me appreciate my physique – oh lord stop it you're embarrassing yourself. Good, now spot light on me please. Look at that ass damn son! Mara-chan you look so hot dang girl! Oh look it jiggles like jelly, no wonder Itachi can't stop touching it. I wouldn't want to stop touching it. Heck I can touch it all I want and no one can tell me anything-<p>

"Not that I mind, but why are you groping your behind?" Ah. It seems our agreement on using doors has terminated. I spin around noting the small mist dissipating. Maybe I should start wearing clothes in my flat rather than stay in my bra and panties. Also the cold isn't doing me any good. Ah, there he leans on my bedroom door, looking smug. This is the man I have fallen for - this slab of white marble spectacularly carved by angels. He starts sauntering his way to me until he too has a firm grip on my buttocks. We both stare at each other.

"I have been working out these past few weeks."

"I have noticed."

"Have I passed inspection captain?"

"Very much so." With that Itachi moved his hands around my waist and pulled me into him. He sighed deeply and looked even smugger than he did before, if it was even possible.

"Uchiha-san, a wind might blow and make your face stick in that way forever."

"I'm just very happy to have such a beautiful woman to come home to, Miss Yamato."

Wait- what did he just say? You heard him correctly too? Itachi took this exact moment of me speculating whether I am hearing voices to move closer to me. I placed my hands against his chest, trying my hardest not to swoon in this situation. I felt his warm breath on my lips. I directed my eyes towards his mouth, lingering on them until I looked up to his slender nose and to the red eyes awaiting my approval. His hair seemed to have slipped from its ponytail as long strands tickled my neck. His fingers drew circles on my back, enticing me to accept defeat. I pulled at his shirt, curling my toes. Three weeks of abstinence is a long time and it showed – in me and in Itachi. It started pouring outside. The patter of raindrops was the only noise heard throughout the apartment. My heart jumped at the look in his eyes.

"It's cold outside, isn't it?" He murmured. All I could muster was a curt nod; my eyes stayed fixated on the veneer of want his seemed to project as his left hand started to dip lower, caressing my curves, our breaths mingling in the darkness. Itachi carefully nudges my nose, trying to get closer to me. It suddenly got warmer around me – or was it just my burning face? He closed the couple of inches between us, sighing into the kiss. How I missed the soft pressure on my lips. He lifted his right hand to my cheek, holding my head closer to him. I instinctively moved my arms around his neck, settling my hands in his hair. I think this is the first time I haven't taken kisses for granted. The left hand slipped low down my back, feather-like touches caused eruptions from deep inside me. My grip tightened as I felt his wandering hand playing with my underwear, getting impatient at how slow the rest was moving. His right hand grasped a handful of my hair deepening the kisses. The smell of pine and metal overwhelmed my senses, deeply inhaling it, gasping for more. I kept pace with him; kisses becoming more desperate than before.

His hands relinquished their desire to roam, grabbing roughly at every inch of exposed skin. He pressed harder into me, his head against mine as I moved my hips with his. My legs quivered as I wound one around him rocking my pelvis against him, gaining confidence at the purr instigated. Thunder covered our sighs while lightning illuminated his predatory stare, gauging my actions. I slipped my hands beneath his shirt, feeling his torso shiver beneath my touch. Never would I have thought that I would be in such a position with this man, my heart skipping with every bump and grind that we gasp through. I rolled up his shirt up to his chest, finally exposing him to me. I broke our embrace, pushing his abdomen to my lips. I felt the restrained pleasure surging through his body as he held my head down.

"Mara-chan," Itachi mumbles rapidly. Dizziness took over, my hands feeling what they desired.

"Yes _captain_?" I quipped, smirking up to him. His jaw tightened, grasping my hair harder pushing my head to him. My nose touched his naval, the fuzzy line reaching down to the tented trousers. I brushed my lips down the happy trail, feeling the shiver down his spine - restrained; obedient. I edged my nose down the cotton seams, letting my mouth catch fabric as I go. Again he shivered, his hands pushing my face closer.

"Do you like this captain?" I fluttered my eyelashes, teasing him with my tongue. He could only grunt, returning the gesture with a demanding glare. Black trousers were shrugged off, his form more prominent. My fingers slipped against his skin, down his hips, pulling the fabric down. This sudden urge to please a man was a first for me. It was always something selfish, but now kneeling in front of him, caressing and kissing him made me want his approval more. An approval to what I have come to feel so much about this man. Rhythmic movements learnt from past experiences brought him closer and closer, shivering and moaning. He suddenly pulled me away from him, his hands still gripping my hair tightly and pulled me up on my feet. He stood panting and leaning on me, a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. Itachi retained some control by twisting my head to the side, catching me by surprise. He traced his mouth down my face and jaw to my neck, his tongue flicking every now and then.

"I want you _so much_ right now," His hands released my hair and started massaging my scalp, my head turning to look at him fully. Hooded eyes looked up from the crook of my neck.

"You don't need to ask Itachi-kun," I reached for his cheek, feeling his purr against my skin. He lifted his head and we tumbled towards the unmade bed, desperately crashing on it without any second to spare. He immediately resumed his position against my body, taking his time removing my bra, slowly lifting it off of me and discarding it. My cheeks flushed as his eyes lingered on my breasts, his breathing becoming harsher. His hands hadn't stopped moving, massaging my waist and hips, my legs holding his captive. He dipped his head to my face, littering kisses all over my forehead, nose cheeks and chin, down to my neck, taking it slower, leaving me breathless. The metal necklace tickled skin everywhere it touched, the cold string contrasting with the kisses before it. Moans left my mouth as his kisses trailed down to his hands, gazing intently at my face. He teased at sensitive skin, holding me captive with his spell, my eyes never leaving his.

My thighs twitched, feeling the warmth between them increase. My hands travelled down to my pants, gripping them harder as I bit down onto my lips. Itachi stopped his adoration on my torso, breathing heavily on it while replacing my hands from the fabric with his, pulling them excruciatingly slow down my legs to my feet. I couldn't stop my fingers from twitching at his torture, surrendering any vague sense of dominance he had left me with. He stood up and looked down at my whimpering form, moving his hands back up my legs to my thighs, separating them easily. His hair tickled my skin as he gripped my hips, feathering my abdomen with even more kisses, diving into my warmth. I gripped the sheets, arching my back as he teased and kissed, his fingers twirling around my thighs. I was left gasping for air, squirming at his will. His tongue went deeper, my moans became louder and I felt the ecstasy gripping my body more so than before. My mind kept whispering three words, forcing their way to my tongue. It was now or never and I was sure as hell not going to spend any more time moping about them.

"I-" I froze. He looked up, reaching for my reddened cheeks as I tried to find the courage to spill. All I did was bite my lips. Itachi dragged me down the sheets just underneath him, my legs spreading wider to feel him completely on me. He waited for me to speak, urging me with a peck. All I did was giggle, letting my mind scold my lack of confidence. He didn't wait for any different answer as he adjusted himself, the tip at my entrance. I waited with bated breath as he pushed into me, slowly, eyes judging my every move. I held onto my breath - a little discomfort is inevitable. I closed my eyes, calming my heart down and tried to numb the stinging sensation. I felt his gaze. I opened my eyes, exhaling. The silent conversation was loud in my head. I kissed his nose, dissipating any sudden hesitations. He took a few deep breaths, fished for my hands and continued pushing deeper in me. His fingers entwined with mine, holding my arms outstretched. He paused, me knowing full well he was trying his hardest not to rush. Three weeks was an eternity and spending time with him is heaven. Itachi rested his forehead against mine, retracting ever slowly. Our breaths mingled, enticing my chin up to his. He pushed inside me again, a vice grip on my hands. His mouth a thin line, focusing on the task at hand like the perfectionist he is. I pushed my hips up; shivering the pain away as I wound my legs with his. I felt his heart beat increase, his eyes shutting just for a second before moving once again, this time faster. My mind was in the clouds. I pressed my lips to his, coaxing him to relax.

"Mara-chan," His jaw clenched, pushing deep with fervour, leaving me breathless as heat builds up between us; feeling his muscles taut every now and then and giving way to pleasure. Our breaths waned, his hands tightening around mine with each fastened thrust. The bed started rocking against the wall, the thud in sync with us, both transfixed on one another. Open mouthed kisses held several of our grunts and moans, our climax coming closer with each movement. I felt the euphoria hit me every time our hips collided, overwhelming me, feeling him fill me exquisitely.

Itachi's hands rested on my cheeks, adjusting my hair away from my face. I couldn't help but smile back at him, receiving more kisses all over my face. Our panting subsided, both of us grinning stupidly at each other. Looking at him I finally accept it. I have completely fallen for the stoic noble and it would kill me if it wasn't reciprocated. I love him so much.

* * *

><p>Mikoto stared at the clock. Her husband wouldn't arrive until eight, leaving her about thirty minutes to try and find an excuse for Itachi's absence at the table. Sasuke stood beside her, cutting the odd vegetable she gave him to keep him busy. She looked down to find her son staring at the clock as well, probably thinking about the same subject as her. She might need to talk to him about adulthood soon. She didn't need to do so with Itachi, but her eldest was so different. It was like he was already grown up at a young age, so she really didn't need to do anything but a few things. Looking back, Itachi seemed to have breezed through childhood and adolescence without any sense of what normality was. He drowned himself in practice and work that worried his mother into thinking that <em>maybe<em> she should push cigarettes and beer into his life. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to be on the normal side for a nine year old. Still in the academy (although excelling for his age), has some friends other than comrades and spends time doing other things unrelated to anything shinobi.

Although this is not to say that Itachi might have done these things without their knowledge – he was very crafty at hiding such things, well apart from Mara-san of course. If it hadn't been for the rumour going round about her heritage Itachi might have hidden her very easily as well. Mikoto smiled at the rice cooker, feeling proud to have the upper hand on her son just once in her life. That and the fact that she had coincidentally met her without Mara-san knowing helped solidifying her impression of her – a polite, intelligent and beautiful young lady, and with regards to her heritage she didn't care one bit. Plus since according to rumours they have been seeing each other for quite some time, Itachi-kun is more than happy with being with her. Mikoto let out a squeak before grasping the counter.

"Okaa-san, are you feeling well? Your face is very red-"

"-Yes yes Sasuke-kun it's nothing! Sorry for worrying you my dear," Mikoto smiled sweetly to her son waiting for him to accept her weak apology. He nodded and asked to be excused, presumably to upstairs. She nodded, holding his discarded knife in her hand while waving her other at him. Sasuke slowly left the kitchen before sprinting into his father's study. They weren't allowed in there unless it was for a very special occasion, to which Sasuke deemed it to be a special one. He needed to use the computer to check on a very specific site on the internet which has been created very recently regarding the wellbeing of his dear brother. He pressed the start button, hoping his father wouldn't magically appear at the door to catch him red handed. The computer generated noises even louder than he thought it would, cursing the damned contraption to hell. The operating system booted and lay ready for Sasuke to work on.

He moved the mouse around, placing the curser on the beloved internet icon and double clicked it. He cringed at the harsh sound the old mouse made, hoping beyond hope that the internet wasn't slow today and that his father might get delayed by a mugging. The search engine loaded and Sasuke immediately typed the url at the top: _ .com_

He pressed enter and again prayed to the gods that the page would load within the next few milliseconds. A black screen with a white box appeared, asking Sasuke whether he had an account or whether he wanted to create one. He scrunched his nose, twiddling his fingers about. Mother always said that they shouldn't create anything on the internet without her or his father's supervision. The box taunted him with the knowledge of him having oppressive parents. His father would kill him. He looked at the clock onscreen. He only had twenty minutes left before his father comes home. Defeated, he slowly moved the cursor up to the exit button when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke felt all his blood pool deep within him, leaving him even more pasty than normal. He slowly turned his head to the hand and then to the direction of the voice. A silhouette of his mother loomed behind him. She came into the computer's light, the creepy smile and closed eyes further solidifying that he was in fact a dead boy when his father enters the house. Sasuke gulped trying to move his mouth open. His eyes darted between her grip and her face, his hair seemingly standing on end even more than usual. A voice came from the computer.

"Welcome to the best forum you will ever experience! Mar/Ita shippers from all over the shinobi world unite! The love story of the most powerful ninja and the undercover princess awaits you! Come and join us in enjoying their undying love for each other! Haters will be prosecuted."

The two Uchihas stared at the screen for a few seconds before looking at one another in utter disbelief. Mikoto tried to hide her infinite excitement at the geniality her son produced for her while Sasuke still thought that he was going to be a missing child for centuries to come. Mikoto removed her hand from his shoulders and folded them behind her back. Her son wasn't sure what to do so he just grunted at the site and resumed aborting his mission. Hopefully his mother would think he was trying to find some lewd site rather than one regarding his brother and the head librarian.

"You'll enter the site Sasuke-kun, you know the rules," In that moment Mikoto noticed how much she loved her husband. She would pamper him tonight. She thought his rules were a harsh punishment of extreme embarrassment but she now might be able to use them to her advantage. Sasuke looked up to her, pleading with her, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, it states here we need an account- have you by any chance made one-"

_"NO_!"

"Well then make a new account!" She smiled sweetly back at her son, daring him to defy her. Sasuke resentfully clicked on the option and waited until the page loaded again. Numerous account names came up, all not making much sense to Sasuke as they were just a bunch of words and numbers all jumbled up together. He randomly clicked on one and pressed next quickly. The password section came, to which he looked to his mother for help. She touch typed some password unbeknownst to Sasuke (that was how she wanted it to be anyway) and clicked next, to which a few more details where asked. Mikoto sighed, creating a whole new persona on the internet. She typed a new name and surname, invented her date of birth and also breezed through the terms and conditions. Mikoto looked triumphant at the screen as the page loaded while Sasuke's newfound fear in his mother increased tenfold. The site looked very professional much to her surprise, thinking that some amateurs had this interest in her son's love life. The categories lined up behind a dark purple background, their or rather, _her_ new account name sitting on the upper right hand side of the screen. She ordered Sasuke to click on a random category, to which he decided to click on the most harmless looking one of them all – images.

It was all too much for him. Pictures upon pictures of his brother and the head librarian in different places around Konoha started loading faster than anything he ever experienced. Mikoto held her breath, looking at the various locations they were seen together. She beamed at the couple holding hands in some photos, while almost all the others were of them walking around or even seen in the same street together. They had several near the Yamanaka Flower Shop (did they buy flowers from that shop?) as well as near the Academy (ah yes, she works there – maybe she should send Itachi more to the Academy). Mikoto inhaled deeply at one photo. Sasuke too inhaled deeply, trying to hide his nosebleed. There stood the pair in one of the more secluded parts of Konoha embracing each other. The woman couldn't contain herself. She fanned herself, covering her mouth with the other hand.

"Mikoto is there something wrong?" The mother and son duo jumped at the deep voice. Fugaku stood in the doorway and flicked the lights on to find two blushing Uchihas. Sasuke suddenly felt very dizzy and held onto the desk for support. His body was going to be incinerated and his name will be removed from the clan. On the other hand, Mikoto seemed to revert back to normal and answered her most handsome husband dutifully.

"I was just looking up some recipes to try my love."

"…In the dark?"

"Ahahaha! It is funny how time flies by without noticing, isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto looked to her son for support, only to find him on the floor. She quickly touched her son's forehead, noting the heat radiating off of him. She quickly created a new window, hiding the forum behind it while Fugaku came to help Sasuke up and to the living room. Mikoto quickly removed the browser history, hoping her lie would suffice and switched off the computer before running after her husband, gushing over Sasuke-kun.


	28. Chapter 28: Reflections

Itachi didn't feel like opening his eyes. He felt content curled in the ostentatious pink comforter at that moment. He wasn't bothered by the lack of clothing – a sensation which grew on him the more time he spent with the spirited woman. It had always been something he couldn't control – the flow with which situations seemed to arise between them. Frankly he was quite happy about the lack of ordinance. It had been a bumpy ride, from the moment they had "met" to this very second. Ah, he might not have talked to her had he not drunk a bottle of whiskey (that had been stashed in his wardrobe for a couple of years thanks to mother dearest). He usually wouldn't go out of the house whenever he decides to get tipsy, but that night had a different air. It was as if fate deemed it necessary for them to meet in some way and it had to have been that night. Or maybe it was coincidence. He was too drunk to actually remember why he had left. Persuasion on someone else's part – _probably_ Shisui and a few other clan members. They were moving from one house to another, taking more shots of whatever alcoholic beverage they could scavenge before hitting the bars. They had sat down and flooded the table with even more drinks (because '_hey – Uchihas have money_'). Soon enough the women came in waves, bathing them in perfumes, giggles and attention.

He reached for the emptiness next to him, feeling at the still warm sheets and frowned. Had she snuck out of bed? He shifted onto her side, taking in her perfume which seemed to permeate everything she touched. The distant sound of running water confirmed her whereabouts. He sighed and smiled into her pillow, snuggling deeper into the covers, content with the muted singing so early in the morning. He lay in bed just like a feline would; purring at the comfortable life he was leading. He had got into a habit of sleeping in later than he normally would. These three weeks seemed to have altered his way of living – the periodic monotony he was used to all his life was stalled by the fruitful time-off Hokage-sama had graciously given him. Itachi wasn't sure whether he would have asked for this much time on his hands but Lord Third knew what he was doing. Yesterday he was turned down (the fourth time that week) from returning back to work with a "Happy Holidays Itachi-san". That and the fact that everyone back at HQ can't hold eye contact for more than a couple of seconds might be a dead giveaway that all this was an apology. Itachi obviously wasn't going to go round asking for one, he knew that Mara-chan seemed to be over it. He was glad she didn't pester him out of the apartment with the silly notions of "familial ties" being "broken" and whatnot. It had been an awkward situation since her neighbour had taken a habit of asking him in for tea whenever she rejected him these past few weeks. He had received so much relationship advice over cookies. The old woman must have taken pity on him, and the cat was quite friendly with him. The senile landlord kept away from them – much to their relief.

Itachi focused on her footsteps, tiptoeing down the corridor and into the darkened room. He felt her assessing his consciousness before making her way to the balcony, peeking through curtain. The sun peered in, flushing the room in a warm glow befitting the emotions held between its occupants. Mara stood silhouetted in front of Itachi. He gripped the pillow harder, trying not to rouse her attention. The towel draped lazily, exposing most of her to him. His eyes moved about her, unable to stay at one fixed point before needing to satiate his appetite with more. He studied her, from the odd freckles on her shoulders, down the spine and over the creased towel to her thighs. He exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes to process last night's endeavours. There she stood innocent to what he was thinking. She peered at him, still discerning whether he had woken up or not. She stepped round to the drawers and slowly opened them so as to not wake him. He felt her sit down on his side of the bed and very gently take out whatever clothes she deemed worthy to wear. He turned his head to her profile, finally letting her know he was up. Mara grew flustered by the sudden attention. She had wiggled into her underwear too fast for Itachi's taste. She fidgeted with the blouse buttons, doing them wrong and redoing them a few times over before smoothing out invisible creases and moving on to the black tights. She rolled them up and lifted them to her left leg, extending it and letting the fabric roll onto her limb subtly and again with the other before shimmying the last part very quickly. He lay in bed amused at her twitching at her clothes. She then set to put on her skirt with much haste, too dazed by his stare to actually button and zip it properly. He so graciously scooted closer to her and took over. Her back arched slightly as his fingers grazed her blouse. He cleared his throat, keeping himself grounded.

She turned to him and smiled, whispering the usual greeting. He returned the gesture, letting himself indulge in a kiss. A blissful silence fell between them. Itachi wanted to stay like this for as long as possible but it seemed Mara had other things on her mind as she got up and dashed out of the door through to the kitchen. He begrudgingly got out of the cocoon of warmth and stretched, walking towards the bathroom. He fished for one of her hairbands and tied his hair up before entering the shower. He regulated the water temperature accordingly, twisting the knobs until it wasn't as cold. He wouldn't have thought of feeling so at home in someone else's shower. He bet that if he told his thirteen year old self that the future self would rather spend time with a particular woman than train he'd have scoffed and said something along the lines of 'stop living in the clouds'. His thirteen year old self also had made Hatake Kakashi into a 'sempai' to which only Kakashi knows to this day. Nowadays they were equals, or he wished to think they were. Itachi took hold of the soap and started lathering it, releasing the rose scent. He inspected the shelves of toiletries surrounding him, deeming the soap the safest option. He didn't want to end up smelling like a bouquet – not that Mara would mind, she would probably complement him on his choice of soap.

That woman really saw things in a different light. He doubted he'd ever met a person who would look at life in her perspective. He would have had a boring life had he not met her. Ah that fated night his booze-addled mind had craved for cigarettes albeit a vice he had never pursued unless piss drunk. He had tried ridding himself of the women that clung to him for attention, walking outside into the humid night before actually remembering that he had forgotten to ask for a cigarette. He was too proud to go back inside to ask for one so he stuck his hands in his pant pockets and started strolling about. A little fresh air wasn't going to hurt anyone. He didn't have a specific direction; he let his legs guide him around the flashy bar district, not really caring for the looks of awe and disbelief he was receiving. He turned round a corner into an alleyway and froze. Two people lay against the wall and seemed to be very much into each other. Itachi started tiptoeing out of the alleyway, hoping they hadn't noticed his presence. Suddenly the woman gasped out a cry for help, to which Itachi found confusing. He turned back around and reviewed the scene. Indeed upon further inspection (through fragments of double-vision) the man was in fact pinning the woman to the wall against her will. Itachi was appalled. He took a step closer. How could a man ever think of doing such a thing? Another two steps closer. It was one of the most abhorrent acts of violence and here it was very evident in Kohona.

Itachi couldn't believe his own eyes.

The mystery woman kicked into the man's groin, rendering him useless. She then proceeded to punch the living hell out of the assailant. Itachi stood in awe of the woman. The technique wasn't there and she wasn't very fluid but the way she twisted the situation to favour her was mesmerising. The dark-haired heroine dealt each punch and kick with the strength and ferocity of a tiger, never relenting on her prey. He blinked a couple of times before the policeman inside him kicked in, running over to stop her from killing the man. He grabbed hold of her from behind and lifted her, walking away from the crime scene. The attacker was reduced to a heap on the dirty ground. Itachi rushed deeper into the alleyway with her hissing and kicking in his arms, swearing that he too will end up like the previous "idiot" or worse if didn't put her down that instant.

He tried ignoring her until they were in a quiet street away from prying eyes and let her go. He stood prepared for whatever torrents of punches and kicks he would receive, finally able to look closer at the woman. Indeed the first attack came – a left hand hook, to which he patted away easily. He noticed how soft her skin was and how thin her fingers were. The other right hook came about before he could continue savouring the contact and again Itachi dealt with it accordingly, noting her hair had fallen out of the ponytail she had and was now flowing around. Waves of dark hair swished through the air as she twisted round to give him a taste of her elbows (which he skilfully averted). Frustrated brown eyes peered through the mane, her stamina waning. Itachi stood a good few metres away from her, still assessing her features and disregarding any outside contact apart from her at that moment. He felt his heart race every time she hissed into her attacks, noting her exposed thighs or the way she sometimes adjusted her handbag strap, even when she totters about in those ridiculously high heeled sandals before focusing her energy on him. She wouldn't survive five seconds in a normal fight; maybe less if it had been with him or his comrades. Yet there he had stood trying to parch his dry throat by soaking in the very soul of this woman.

"_Hey you twats beat up my friend!"_

Many things were happening at that moment in time. Three burly men appeared from the alleyway they escaped through all brandishing weapons of all sorts all the while a light breeze had picked up causing fallen leaves to circle around both him and the mystery woman. Itachi suddenly felt a stinging pain in his jaw. He lifted his hand up to check what was wrong only to hiss. By the looks of it it was that mystery woman who tried her luck at that moment of distraction. There she stood, her right hand clenched in a fist with a triumphant smile on her face. Itachi scoffed, pushing her behind him as the thugs made their way to them. Only knaves took such opportunities in combat. He wouldn't have had her pinned as that type of a person. His vision was back to normal (specifically because of her but he wouldn't admit it). Immediately they started encircling both of them, whistling at the poor girl. He grimaced. How dare they catcall at her? They had no right to make her feel badly about herself even if she did almost kill a man. He immediately flicked to his sharingan. It was only a matter of time before he would have them all kneeling before him. One of them attacked, holding kunai in both hands. Itachi easily disarmed him, pinning him down the ground and knocking him out. This fight would have gone smoothly if it weren't for the fact that the mystery woman decided to join in the fun. His steps had to be re-planned. There she stood spewing profanities at the other two, causing them to obviously react. Itachi wasn't sure he was able to take on both in his altered state of mind. He had to make a choice.

The woman looked out for him as soon as he was at her side. She grabbed hold of his hand and they started running away from them. They ran and ran, even when their feet hurt so much and when they were wheezing for breath. They still ran. He couldn't sense the two goons running behind them, probably figuring it was a waste of time to chase them around Konoha. They had entered the forests around training grounds. He felt her slow down and finally they came to a stop near a river, looking at it, heaving for breath. Itachi looked down to his hand still entwined in hers. His heart pumped blood at an even faster rate than he thought it could achieve. His eyes travelled from their hands up to her face. He could finally see her clearly under the moonlight. There stood one of the most beautiful women he had ever met - her face aghast looking at the river, her eyes wide, mouth open and coughing on the intensity her lungs sucked in oxygen. Her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. Itachi looked again in awe of her. She combed her fingers through her hair, her hand still grasping his firmly.

She deigned looking at him, casting her eyes all over his face before focusing on his eyes. Ah, he forgot he still had the sharingan. She started laughing, holding herself with her free hand, and shaking her head all over. Itachi cracked a smile and soon after joined her. They stood in front of the serene river laughing, pointing at each other and uttering words at random before cracking up again. It was all too much for them, causing the mysterious woman to slip, pulling Itachi down with her. She continued laughing at him, snorting every so often. Itachi lied next of her, his breath hitching – he was so close. His throat was parched. He was still drunk yet the night was still young. He combed through her hair, smiling at her giggling over '_bloody shoes_'. She still gripped at his hand, never relenting. He was silently thanking her subconscious. She turned to him grasping for his shirt and heaved herself on him. Her other hand shot to his hair and held on to it trying to stabilise her position, her torrents of mirth slowly subsiding.

* * *

><p>Itachi left the shower, quickly dried himself off and grabbed a towel to head straight to the kitchen. Mara was surrounded by files and papers, a cup of tea in one hand and a pencil in the other. She was in deep concentration over something, muttering a couple of words regarding budget cuts and refurbishing the library. Her hair was still in the bun she had when she left the bedroom. Her eyes widened every so often while she took small sips from her tea, nodding to herself. Itachi could watch her all day. He stepped around her and made for the little stove where a pot of green tea stood steaming away. He grabbed a tea cup and filled it. He glanced over to the wall clock and decided to break her concentration.<p>

"It's seven thirty," He glanced over to her, still hunched over the files on the coffee table. Her delayed reaction sealed his infatuation with her. Her head shot up, hair bobbing in her haphazard bun and her cheeks flushed from the sudden realisation of Itachi's lack of attire. She slurped the last few drops of tea, setting the cup on a small area on the table which wasn't covered by papers and started organising herself. She shuffled the papers about, placing them in order in the black file. Itachi sipped his tea quietly. He watched her dash about the room, throwing random objects in her bag. She rushed over to place the abandoned cup in the sink. Itachi watched her as she sauntered her way to him, no doubt wanting something from him. She placed her hands on his chest, as she so naturally does, caressing him so softly; the same as when they first met. Her eyes lingered on his chest, fingers running all over his skin. She repeated it on that very night, that time with only one hand. A few buttons had come undone from his shirt, giving her a peek of his physique. She stared at his chest, blinking ever so slowly as she processed what the night had entailed. She might very well be in a lot of danger flung on top of what had been a man who tried to abduct her from another man. She sat up jerkily and moved a few paces away from him, letting go of his hand. Itachi glanced over her, studying her even harder than before. There she sat twiddling with the grass at her feet trying not to look at him. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears, exposing her profile to him. A breeze picked up, fluttering leaves around her. The moon reflected beautifully on her skin. She looked ethereal. Itachi found himself shift closer to her, judging his movements with her subtle responses. His eyes flicked all over her face, drawing lines from her nose to her ear, down her jaw line to which he paused. A dark pink discolouration twisted down her neck to her chest. Itachi quickly formed hand seals, blue chakra glowing around his fingers.

* * *

><p>Mara continued massaging her lover slowly, hoping that that moment would never end. Itachi placed his cup of tea down on the counter and held onto her. She thumped her fingers on his skin, frowning at his chest. Itachi nudged her into speaking. She shook her head and mentioned that it was going to be a long day and that she wouldn't arrive home until six. He held her closer to him and kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him, leaving his arms and off she went, bag and folder in hand. Itachi felt his throat dry all of a sudden. He sipped the last of his tea and went into the bedroom. He was glad that Mara had suggested on leaving some clothes here as well. He opened the drawers and ruffled through her clothing to find his. He quickly dressed in the usual garb, the headband worn on his right arm and the pouches secured at their places. He removed the bed sheets and discarded them in the washing machine along with some of their clothing and prepped it to go. He felt at home doing these menial chores for Mara-chan. He left to get more sheets and made the bed, replacing the pink comforter on top of it all. He stood up and sighed, checking the time on the alarm clock. He could go back home and pretend he was asleep in his bed the whole time. His father would think that he might have met up with some friends – maybe he could bribe Shisui into this.<p>

He made sure everything was how it should be and left, locking the door behind him with his spare key. The old lady chirped a 'good morning' at him, wiggling her eyebrows at him before giggling her way up the stairs. He smiled and waved back, setting off to the compound. He wasn't going to let anyone see him – well, apart from the old lady. He stepped out of the block of flats and dashed from one street to the next, hiding from civilisation as much as possible. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, coming closer to the compound with every step he took. He could make out his bedroom window open. He zipped from one electricity pole to another, finally reaching his bedroom. He immediately changed to a simple black jumper and pants, placing the new clothing in the washing machine before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Sasuke was silently eating his cereal, mother sat next to him while an empty plate sat at the head of the table. Itachi assumed that his father had left earlier than usual. His mother smiled and greeted him, asking him if he had a good night sleep. Itachi made his way to the table and sat down, nodding at her questions. She smiled and continued mending one of Sasuke's socks.

Sasuke stayed quiet, stuffing his mouth with as much cereal as he could. He had heard his parents' discussion on Mara-san, especially with regards to Itachi's stubbornness. He wasn't eavesdropping per se; he was walking down the corridor to the bathroom and just happened to stop by their door. It was all innocent! He had forgotten his parents' actual profession and soon he got caught red handed. His father was heavily disappointed in him. He still could feel vibes his father sent him as they stood by the door staring down on him. His mother, on the other hand, decided that Sasuke should be part of their family discussion. She insisted upon inviting Mara-san to dinner, Sasuke of course being the courier of such grand news (lest Plan A succeeds in which Itachi actually agrees upon bringing his _beautiful _girlfriend home). He flinched when he felt Itachi's gaze on him. Itachi-niisan was such a brilliant ninja, he might read his mind with some jutsu – he bet he could hand seal with just one hand! Sasuke gulped down the cereal and started his usual pestering of questions – when will they train again? Can he teach him jutsus? It was upon his father's insistence that he should act normal until stated otherwise. Mother said that it was like being on a secret mission. Sasuke wasn't quite sure.

Mikoto smiled to herself, humming a nursery rhyme as she stitched the holes in all of her boys' socks. Itachi poked his brother's forehead and laughed, telling him it was too early to ask that from him. Yes, of course! Itachi would obviously be tired from his rendezvous with Mara-san! She blushed a little, keeping the fan-girl inside her as calm as possible. She picked a new pair of socks and gladly encouraged Sasuke to eat his bowl of cereal. It was as they had rehearsed it – Sasuke would then ask to be excused to go and play and she could question her son about the potential dinner. She slowly picked the thread through the needle and started sowing as slow as possible, biding time for when her youngest would finish with his cereal. Oh everything was going to plan. The quiet morning was blissful to Mikoto. Her concentration was broken when she heard cereal being poured. She looked up from her work to find her youngest yet again pouring his fourth bowl of cereal that morning (the first two had been used for rehearsal). She started at him, not sure what he was thinking.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked up to her, cereal box still at an angle letting its contents fall out into the bowl. He quickly answered with an "I'm hungry" and poured milk over the mound of cereal. Mikoto's left eye twitched. This was not as planned. Sasuke was to go out and play, leaving her to discuss adult things with her adult son. No children should be present at this adult discussion. Her hands fidgeted with every crunch her son made as he ate more cereal. She should never trust nine year olds to do a job well done. She sighed – she needed to adjust her plans to fit Sasuke in them. Fugaku-kun had been considerate enough to leave earlier than usual, as according to her, it was a very delicate matter, one which a mother always knows how to handle. Yet here stood Sasuke as if he had forgotten of the major plan she had concocted with him and her husband over hot chocolate late last night. She placed her needle and thread on the table and took a deep breath. She looked squarely at her eldest before delving into the subject.

"Itachi-kun – your father and I feel the need to discuss your current situation with regards to a certain woman." Sasuke bit down on the spoon. She was supposed to say it after he left – not before! He flicked between his brother and his mother, noting the change of emotions between them. He shifted a few centimetres away from them, munching quietly on his cereal. Mikoto looked pointedly at her son, challenging him. She continued, "We both agreed that it is time to officially meet her, and with that I am very happy to ask her into my home."

Itachi couldn't believe it. Well the fact that any rumours about them may have become true (thanks to his team mates) wasn't as surprising to him as his mother's proclamation about his father wanting any part of this. He raised one eyebrow slowly, contemplating what to do. He averted his gaze towards his little brother. Sasuke sensed the extra attention and took even larger mouthfuls of honey nut deliciousness which quite frankly was becoming too much for his stomach at that moment. He kept his attention to about 5 centimetres around him, just enough for him to see the bowl and spoon. Itachi felt like Sasuke was dragged into one of his mother's schemes, and yet his father's absence generates a demanding question to be asked. "What of father?" He looked over to his mother, seeing her eyes giving way to some emotion before steeling herself.

This was a very delicate matter, Mikoto chanted on in her mind. She smiled at her son, pleased at the interest he had in her playing cards. She took hold of a new sock and went on searching for the adequate thread for it. She sighed and looked back at Itachi, "He wants to see if she is fit, as he puts it. Itachi-kun, you must take this opportunity at once! You know how your father can be-" She stopped suddenly upon remembering Sasuke's presence. With one look she conveyed everything she needed to say to Itachi. He clenched his jaw, taking sudden interest in the cardboard box shielding Sasuke from both him and his mother. His mother was right of course. They always seem to be. Itachi wasn't ignorant of the rumours surrounding Mara's previous endeavours and they did put into perspective whatever he learnt from her life, and yet he couldn't bring himself to admit to this belief. His father was right in being strict about his choices, seeing as he will take over one day. The fact of the matter remains that if his father saw a single flaw in Mara at dinner he wouldn't give her the light of day. His mother must have talked to him about this plan of hers for some time now. The timing of him being entrusted the annual glorified booze fest was also starting to make sense. It was in the little things that his father lets him take over that makes Itachi more nervous for Mara-chan's sake.

"I'll tell her when she's finished with work."

* * *

><p>:3<p> 


End file.
